Reino de Sangre
by Nadeshico023
Summary: El Reino de la familia Briefs se ve obligado a entregar a su princesa en matrimonio para resolver una guerra. Esta unión desatará una tragedia y la búsqueda de la venganza del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. COMPLETO.
1. Capítulo I: El compromiso

**Reino de Sangre**

* * *

Capítulo I: El compromiso.

* * *

Arrugó entre sus manos el corriente gorro de tela que se quitó cuando tuvo frente a ella a su Rey. Lo había hecho ella misma, y tres más para sus hijas. El recuerdo le nubló la vista y no pudo mirar a su señor a los ojos. Una línea salada iluminó con tristeza su mejilla, y sollozó antes de poder comenzar a hablar.

—Talis, mi hija menor —comenzó, y el dolor le rasgó la garganta—, la fiebre la consumió… Ya no tenemos agua que beber —continuó. Se tapó la boca con su mano derecha, para detener el incipiente llanto—. Tiz, tenía doce años y sin que los supiéramos, le daba sus raciones de comida a los niños huérfanos de la catedral. Tiz murió de hambre, mi señor. Dina, en cambio… hubiera preferido que me ocurriera a mí, pero no a Dina —dijo y rompió en llanto—, los soldados se la llevaron… Encontré su cuerpo días después junto al camino, sin vida. Me arrebataron a mi dulce hija, mi última hija…

Las pronunciadas ojeras del Rey eran más llamativas que su amplio bigote, que ocultaba la mueca de dolor que lo invadía. Hizo un ademán con su mano para que la tortuosa historia de la campesina terminara. Pasó su avejentada mano por las pronunciadas líneas de su frente y tomó aire. Miró a la campesina a los ojos y sintió su dolor arraigándose en su interior.

—No hay suma que pueda compensar tan devastadora pérdida.

—No busco compensación, Excelencia.

El Rey la miró con desdén, mientras ella, con humildad, agachaba la cabeza.

—Le suplico que termine esta guerra.

La amplia sala se envolvió de silencio. El Rey miró directo a los ojos de la campesina y la idea que hacía tiempo parecía tan descabellada, ahora, era la más acertada. Él asintió, y aunque el gesto fue mínimo, la campesina esbozó una sincera sonrisa, y las últimas lágrimas que tenía guardadas, se deslizaron hasta su cuello.

—Gracias —pronunció a duras penas—, gracias, su Excelencia.

Las enormes puertas se cerraron tras de ella, y el Rey se quedó en total silencio, sentado en su trono, pequeño, en comparación a otros.

Diario se veía obligado a escuchar horrorosas historias sobre las consecuencias de la guerra. Niños y madres enfermos, padres asesinados, aldeas enteras masacradas. Los cultivos y el ganado se habían vuelto motivo de crimen y matanza. La gente perdía día a día la fe.

—Nuestros soldados los derrotarán —escuchó a su lado, de la inocente voz de su Reina.

Contempló sus ojos de cielo y su larga cabellera de oro rizado, contempló su largo vestido. El más simple que le había visto vestir en toda la vida.

—Sabes que no, mi Reina. Ha llegado el momento de hacer el sacrificio que tanto hemos evitado. Mientras nuestros soldados pierden la vida, mientras niños pierden a sus padres, mujeres a sus esposos. Mientras la gente se vuelva contra sí misma por hambre o por miedo. No podemos aguardar por un segundo más a que otra solución aparezca frente a nosotros. Como madre sé que has sentido el dolor de esa mujer como tuyo propio… pero lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo. Tal vez este es el precio que debemos pagar por una vida de lujo, por ser nobles… No sé cuál sea el motivo, pero no debemos dilatar el dolor de nuestro pueblo.

Tomó con firmeza la mano de su esposa y compartió su angustia. La Reina contempló la idea y rompió en llanto. Su anciano esposo se levantó del trono y la rodeó en un abrazo.

—Esa niña es más fuerte y astuta de lo que nosotros pensamos —le dijo y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Las tropas se retiraron con el pasar de los días. El Rey había enviado una paloma al Rey vecino, con una oferta que no pudo rehusar. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, por supuesto positiva.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Bulma? —preguntó la Reina a su esposo, reteniendo angustia en la garganta.

—Sólo un par de días más —pidió él.

El triste tono en la voz de su derrotado Rey la hizo estremecer. Lo rodeó con su pálido y blanco brazo y lo estrujó cariñosamente.

—Por supuesto, mi amor.

Así pasó un mes entero. El anciano rey Briefs había solicitado al menos un año para celebrar lo convenido. Debían darle a la tierra un respiro para el siguiente cultivo y a los granjeros el tiempo oportuno para criar ganado.

Él se sentía avergonzado del pacto que había sellado, y a menudo se preguntaba si había tomado la mejor decisión. Si esa paz que se había despertado en sus tierras sería tan efímera como presentía. O si duraría dinastías enteras.

—Mi pequeño prodigio —soltó en un tono forzado. Intentaba que lo siguiente no fuera a perturbarla—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Leo un libro, papá —le contestó la pequeña de ojos celestes.

Él la observó con detenimiento, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a verla. Su labio se curvó en una triste sonrisa al ver los rizos azulados que se formaban junto a sus orejas. Acarició su mejilla, blanca como porcelana con ligeros rosas en las mejillas. Como un atardecer en invierno.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y le echó una hojeada. Levantó las cejas, sorprendido por la avanzada lectura.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —le preguntó con complicidad y Bulma se sonrió con picardía.

—Lo robé de la biblioteca del Maestre…

—Niña traviesa… —dijo y se sentó junto a ella, le revolvió el cabello y la trajo hacia su pecho. Tomó aire y continuó— Quisiera resguardarte en este castillo por siempre, que nunca debas conocer los horrores de la guerra, ni el hambre, ni la soledad —continuó, conteniéndola en su abrazo—. Hace un tiempo la guerra terminó, Bulma. La guerra terminó gracias a ti… Ahora el ejército se ha retirado de nuestras aldeas, la gente vive tranquila una vez más… Por fin a terminado —sentenció con amargura—. El Rey tiene un hijo, y como es natural tú debes casarte con un noble. Él y yo hemos decidido que cuando lleguen a edad, se casarán.

—¿Me casaré con un muchacho que no conozco? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, hija —contestó y tragó saliva—. Ese será ahora tu deber…

—¿Cómo es él?

—Es un año o dos mayor que tú. Es joven, pero es un guerrero… Dentro de un año, cuando nos recuperemos ligeramente de esta guerra, celebraremos vuestro compromiso. Tu institutriz se encargará de enseñarte todo lo que debes saber, ahora que eres una jovencita comprometida. Todos los nobles de cada reino vendrán a verte desposar…

—¿Es un guerrero cabeza hueca?

El Rey soltó una risa, escondida debajo de su amplio bigote.

—Hija, junto a ti cualquier hombre es un cabeza hueca. Incluso tu viejo padre… Trata de no avergonzarlos tanto, hazles creer que son ellos los inteligentes.

Bulma se sonrió. Su padre le revolvió el cabello una vez más, y con mucho cariño le dio un beso en la frente.

El año prometido se les escurrió como agua entre las manos. La tierra comenzaba a perfilar prosperidad. El compromiso de la Princesa había significado la libertad del pueblo.

Bulma solía salir a pasear por las calles del pueblo junto al castillo, acompañada de uno de los escoltas de su padre, Sir Ten.

Él, alto para su edad, y habilidoso con la espada, se había ganado el codiciado puesto de guardia real, marcando en la historia un precedente. El más joven de todos.

Con orgullo caminaba detrás de la bella dama de tan sólo nueve años, escurridiza como un roedor y elegante como una gacela. A veces iracunda, con frecuencia egocéntrica.

La observó, cargando su yermo bajo el brazo, mientras ella corría al establo alzando su delicado vestido para no ensuciarlo.

—¡Yamcha! —gritó con fuerza—, ¡ven rápido!

Apareció a pocos metros, con una espada de madera entre las manos. Se detuvo junto a la Princesa y recuperó el aire. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Sir Ten, a lo lejos, notó el incipiente rubor en las mejillas del niño y se sonrió.

—Princesa —dijo él una vez que recuperó el aliento.

—Que me digas Bulma —lo regañó ella.

—Lo siento, Princesa.

—Mi papá me pidió que te dijera, debes preparar los establos para la llegada de los corceles. ¡Vendrán de todos los reinos! Y que, si haces un buen trabajo, puede que te permita ser el escudero de Sir Ten Shin Han.

Los oscuros ojos del joven se abrieron como platos y se giró tímido al caballero que escoltaba a la Princesa. Con una mirada cómplice, asintió.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Princesa —afirmó aún ruborizado.

—Quisiera que pudieras asistir al banquete, será la primera vez que vea a mi prometido —comentó haciendo una mueca con los labios. Yamcha se desanimó repentinamente y bajó la mirada.

—¿Cuándo se casará?

—Mi padre no me ha dicho —soltó sin demostrar interés—, si te quedas en la cocina me encargaré de que te lleves una buena porción.

Él joven huérfano asintió, recuperando el ánimo levemente. La princesa se giró a su escolta y la condujo de vuelta al castillo.

Esa mañana habían revisado sus medidas una vez más, para la confección de su vestido de compromiso. La Reina se había encargado personalmente de que no faltara ni una vela en el castillo para la llegada de toda la realeza a su hogar. El Rey había mandado hasta la última paloma a los rincones más recónditos de la Tierra, con invitaciones al compromiso de su segunda hija.

La mayor se había desposado hacía algunos años con el príncipe Upa, y habían llegado la noche anterior después de un viaje de cuatro semanas.

—El vestido de Tights era más grande —le dijo Bulma a su institutriz—, y su corona también.

—El vestido de su hermana era más grande porque era su vestido de bodas. Y éste es su vestido de compromiso, señorita. Y su corona era más grande porque ella sería la Reina de las tierras de Karin Usted seguirá siendo una princesa mientras su padre sea el Rey.

Bulma hizo caso omiso de las palabras la mujer. Miró sus grandes arrugas y el austero vestido que cubría su robusto cuerpo. Se acomodó la falda y la mujer que confeccionaba su vestido hizo unas puntadas más.

Esa noche la Reina le pidió a Bulma que se comportara. Sabía muy bien la clase de comentario de los que su hija era capaz, y aunque fue extraño para la joven ver en la mirada de su madre tanta preocupación, le prometió que se comportaría como era pretendido de ella.

Una y otra vez había preguntado cómo sería el príncipe con el que se casaría. Si sería un apuesto y gallardo caballero, empuñando una imponente espada, de esas que de tan legendarias que llevan nombres audaces, hechas de aceros ancestrales. O si sería un niño asustado vestido de una armadura sin porte. Si sería tímido, si sería como ella. Pero por alguna razón todos eran extremadamente selectivos a la hora de describirlo.

" _Es callado"_ , le repitieron, _"es particular"_.

Por momento pensaba que había algo que ella no sabía, pero no imaginaba qué era.

La guerra había empezado varios años atrás, luego de la boda de Tights, luego de que se fuera con su esposo a vivir lejos del castillo y de las tierras de Briefs. Sabía, por supuesto, que el Rey vecino había masacrado a su gente, los había dejado sin comida, agua y medicamentos. Pero también creía que su hijo no podía ser tan cruel como aquel hombre. Bulma Briefs estaba segura de que hallaría en su príncipe algún rasgo de bondad.

* * *

Habían viajado por semanas. Y como estaba fastidiado de estar encerrado junto a su hermano menor en un carruaje, como si fuese una mujer, recorrió el resto del camino junto a su padre, montado en Tormenta, su caballo. El volátil caballo negro de Vegeta parecía sólo reconocerlo a él, tanto que era incluso difícil para los mozos de cuadra controlarlo. A él en cambio eso le parecía ameno, y a menudo se reía al verlos asustados, intentando controlarlo para meterlo al establo, o incluso cepillar su cabello. _Tormenta_ , le quedaba bien.

A lo lejos vio el imponente castillo de la familia Briefs, rodeado de una ciudad amplia. Parecía tener al menos unos diez pisos de alto, sin contar con las mazmorras que parecían ser incluso más altas. Los altos tejados, empinados, de color azul oscuro, contrastaban con las piedras blancas que lo levantaban. Cada detalle hacía parecer al castillo en el que vivía Vegeta, una cueva de bárbaros. No es que a él le importara. Al príncipe no le interesaba en absoluto la apariencia tosca de su castillo, le parecía que de una forma reflejaba la fortaleza de su gente, y no una simple apariencia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar maravillarse por un instante con las delicadas molduras y las formas casi celestiales de las ventanas.

A medida que su padre y escoltas recorrían las calles que rodeaban la periferia del castillo, la gente sonreía y libraba el camino para el paso de la familia Saiyajin. Frente a ellos iba su padre, guiándolos, cabalgando a Penumbra, su fiel corcel, ya entrado en años.

El Rey les dio la bienvenida ni bien llegaron a la puerta principal, luego de que los mozos de cuadra se encargaran de los corceles y carruajes. Era la primera vez que Vegeta lo veía y ciertamente se decepcionó con su pequeña y encorvada persona. El Rey Vegeta, en cambio, lo saludó con especial cortesía y luego de formales intercambios de felicitación, le pidió a una joven de cabello oscuro que los escoltara a sus aposentos. Vegeta se sonreía mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a su familia, pensando en el tormento que les estaría causando Tormenta a los pobres mozos de cuadra, que probablemente jamás habrían tratado con un animal tan fiero como aquel.

Las habitaciones que les sirvieron no eran de las más lujosas que había visto. Examinó la tela común de las camas y las mesas simples cubiertas por manteles tejidos. No reflejaba en absoluto lo que había visto en el exterior. Se giró a la ventana y tras correr la cortina encontró un frondoso jardín.

—Los Briefs son especialistas en cultivos —dijo Tarble a sus espaldas.

—Eso no los ayudó a ganar la guerra —soltó sin miramientos.

—El Rey Briefs no es un guerrero como tú, Vegeta —dijo su padre y ambos se voltearon—. Jamás permitas que tu enemigo pise tus tierras —expresó en un tono turbio y ronco—. Algún día ocuparás mi lugar y tú, Tarble, deberás asesorar a tu hermano. Eres inteligente, ambos lo son. Pero tú —continuó mirando a Vegeta fijamente a los ojos—, tú eres impulsivo. He visto cómo te ciegas en combate, aún te falta mucho que aprender.

Tarble esbozó una ligera sonrisa, que trató de disimular al ver el enfado en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Aún faltaban un par de días más para celebrar el acontecimiento que reunía a los reinos, y a medida que pasaban las horas más carruajes llegaron de cada esquina del mundo. Los corredores del castillo se habían vuelto cada día más ruidosos y Vegeta no toleraba con mucha gracia compartir el comedor junto con otros quinientos soldados y nobles. Tarble se encargaba cada día comentarle los nombres de cada uno de los invitados, sabía de dónde provenían y cuáles eran sus características más destacables. Sabía el nombre de muchos de sus corceles, de sus espadas e insignias.

Su padre, por otro lado, le señalaba con disimulo las princesas y mujeres nobles que serían un buen prospecto para su casa, aunque su hijo no le viera el caso.

" _Pronto serás un hombre, y mis responsabilidades serán tuyas. Mi reino será tuyo, y nuestro futuro también. Debes estar preparado"_ , le había dicho en la cena. Pero hizo un esfuerzo espantoso por pasarlo por alto. Le agradaba el honor de ser el heredero la familia real, le extasiaba ser un prodigio al empuñar una espada y en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero había algo que le desagradaba en demasía sobre las responsabilidades de su padre, sobre la política y la diplomacia. Él no había nacido con ese don. Tarble en cambio sí, tenía una memoria única y un uso de la lengua muy amplio para alguien de su edad. Había aprendido por gusto unos seis idiomas, dos de ellos muertos. Había viajado junto con el Rey en visitas diplomáticas y aprendido mucho sobre cada reino, era un eterno y entusiasta estudiante.

El rey Vegeta sabía muy bien cuáles eran los defectos de sus hijos. Él pensaba muy a menudo que unidos serían la alianza perfecta, el cerebro y la fuerza, incrementados a niveles sin precedentes. Que su unión haría a su casa inquebrantable. Pero Vegeta era necio y malhumorado, mientras que Tarble era amable y cálido.

" _Cuida a tu hermano"_ , les dijo a ambos, _"ya que Vegeta no conoce sus límites",_ encomendó a Tarble; _"porque Tarble es muy débil"_ , ordenó a Vegeta.

* * *

Observó con detalle su menuda y pálida presencia en el espejo. Su madre colocó, sobre su largo cabello azulado, una diadema de oro adornada con pequeñas flores color lila. Tomó la falda y la alzó unos centímetros. Observó sus zapatos. Entonces la sonrisa que cargaba se desdibujó, cuando vio la mirada afligida de la Reina. Algo andaba mal. Volvió a verse en el espejo, pero no encontró lo que la perturbaba.

—En un momento será el banquete —les dijo una joven moza de la cocina y miró con envidia el vestido de la Princesa—. Se ve usted hermosa —le dijo haciendo una torpe reverencia.

Bulma agradeció el halago, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Usted también se ve muy bien, señorita Marron.

La joven era particularmente parecida a su princesa, un poco más alta, de cabello ligeramente más oscuro, ojos más grandes. Muchos decían que era incluso más bonita, entre los pasillos, donde creían que nadie escucharía. Otros decían que lo que tenía de bella, lo tenía también de atolondrada.

Marron dio las gracias, aunque no se sentía muy a gusto en su simple vestido de color lila. Bulma no prestó demasiada atención y salió junto con su madre a unirse a los festejos.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo conocería al príncipe con el que se casaría. El entusiasmo entonces, comenzó a hacer presencia en todo su cuerpo. Ya las risas y los festejos no eran más que un susurro, después de tanto tiempo preguntándose cómo sería él, el momento había llegado.

Entró al comedor donde todos aguardaban su entrada, y caminó conteniendo la respiración hasta su lugar en la mesa. Entonces lo vio, sentado junto a ambos reyes.

Tenía la mirada perdida en algún sitio de la habitación, pero ella no pudo descifrar cuál. Luego de un instante la miró sin interés alguno. Como si no supiera quién era. Como si no le importara.

" _No tiene gestos"_ , pensó Bulma y una extraña sensación la inundó. Entonces vio la sonrisa retorcida de Paragus, el Rey Vecino, que alzaba un jarrón en su mano derecha, colmado en cerveza negra, y junto a él, su padre, que sonrió como si fuera a romper en llanto.

La Reina y la Princesa tomaron asiento junto al Rey Briefs, y la habitación estalló en júbilo.

* * *

—Ella es la princesa, se casará con Broly, el primogénito de Paragus —le dijo Tarble en el oído a Vegeta, que miraba la escena con atención.

Él no lo sabía, pero la misma sensación extraña que había invadido a Bulma al momento de ver a Broly, lo había inquietado a él.

—No parece que estuviera aquí… —musitó Vegeta—, ¿qué sabes de él?

Tarble se revolvió sobre su silla, bajó la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

—Pues… nada bueno. He sabido que no es un personaje "normal". Dicen que es extraño, que casi no habla, no tiene reacciones, ni miedo, ni remordimiento… Sé que es extremadamente hábil, incluso más que tú.

Un sonido salió hoscamente de la garganta de Vegeta, indignado por el comentario.

—Parece un sujeto extraño —respondió.

—Lo es, y su padre es un imbécil —agregó el rey Vegeta, mientras se servía un plato más a los diez que ya se había servido—. Paragus es un desgraciado, que no ha sabido administrar sus tierras ni un día de su vida, la ventaja de él es que tenía un ejército más grande que el del viejo Briefs. Destruyó sus cultivos, abusó de su ganado, y su tierra se volvió estéril. No le quedó más opción que ir tras la de alguien más. Briefs fue un blanco fácil. Ahora, ¿puedes predecir el futuro de esto? —le cuestionó al mayor señalando la mesa principal.

—¿El futuro? —se preguntó Vegeta y miró con atención—. Broly heredará estas tierras y la guerra se dará por terminada.

—Sí, y es el fin de la casa Briefs —agregó Tarble.

—Exacto —señaló el Rey—. Briefs no tiene hijos varones que prolonguen su reinado. Por lo tanto, quien se case con su hija heredará todo. Hubo un momento en el que creí que te terminarías comprometiendo con esa niña, no nacieron con mucha diferencia, tienen casi la misma edad, pero la guerra comenzó y esta nación empobreció. Y ella dejó de ser un buen partido para ti.

Vegeta la miró de reojo. Realmente era una jovencita llamativa. Su larga cabellera celeste le recorría por completo la espalda, y parecía ser del mismo color de sus ojos. Era muy delgada y blanca, como una muñeca de porcelana. Y vestía un largo atuendo ajustado al torso, con una amplia falda color hueso.

—No parece muy contenta —dijo Tarble y Vegeta opinó lo mismo.

Tenía aspecto incómodo y preocupado, miraba de reojo a su prometido y regresaba la mirada con resignación a su plato.

Vegeta medio sonrió ante el horroroso destino que seguramente le aguardaba si ese compromiso se cumplía. Si Paragus había administrado tan pobremente sus propias tierras, no tardaría en desperdiciar las de los Briefs. Esa pobre niña allí sentada no tendría ni voz ni voto, ante aquella situación. Por supuesto que su ausente esposo haría todo lo que su padre le ordenara, como una simple marioneta colgada de hilos.

Y ella parecía igual que todas las princesas que ya había conocido, igual que todas las niñas que forzosamente su padre le había presentado, con la esperanza de que eligiera por sí mismo. Todas jóvenes educadas en el arte de buscar un marido digno. Y él era más digno que ningún otro. Entonces no hallaba razón válida para desposar a alguna a la edad que su padre pretendía. No estaba seguro si soportaría a cualquiera de esas damas por más de dos días, mucho menos una vida entera. El Rey le había dicho que no hacía falta tolerarlas más de la cuenta, que si quería otra mujer bien podría tenerla, pero primero debía asegurarle un heredero a su casa. Y que esa era su más importante tarea.

Vegeta no veía la necesidad de engendrar un heredero a tan corta edad, no pensaba morir en ninguna batalla, ni recibir el trono antes de tiempo, a su padre aún le quedaban muchos años de reinado. Él no parecía envejecer como los demás.

Llegado el momento asumiría su responsabilidad, pero no existían motivos suficientes para hacerlo dentro de los siguientes años. Su padre sólo exageraba.

* * *

Al otro día comenzarían a partir las familias nobles. Yamcha, su amigo y mozo de cuadra, le había mencionado los problemas que le había causado un corcel en particular y que esperaba que esos inconvenientes no influyeran en la decisión del Rey, sobre si sería el escudero de Sir Ten o no. Habían conversado poco, la Reina le había dicho que no era propio de una princesa tener conversaciones a solas con otros muchachos, menos ahora que era una joven prometida.

Luego de la festiva cena, Bulma se retiró a su habitación y tomó un baño tibio. Cepilló su largo cabello azulado y, antes de colocarse la ropa de dormir, decidió visitar la biblioteca de su maestre y leer a escondidas.

Su prometido no parecía en absoluto algo que ella habría podido imaginarse. Había resultado un ser ausente, de una forma casi tétrica. No parecía en absoluto emocionado por lo que festejaban, ni por ella, ni por nada. Tal vez la idea de ser desposado a la fuerza no le resultaba tan aberrante como a ella. Quizá Broly creía que era no más que un simple acuerdo y no le hallaba mayor interés. Lo cierto es que su presencia era perturbadora.

Luego de saquear la biblioteca, se giró al jardín con una pequeña vela. Antes de llegar percibió una luz tenue, proveniente de una habitación con la puerta entrecerrada y escuchó la voz de su viejo padre. Y a juzgar por su tono, no parecía muy a gusto con la conversación que sostenía. Su incomodidad despertó la curiosidad de la princesa, que a hurtadillas se arrimó a la puerta. De su padre sólo vio la espalda, pero del otro lado, de pie, estaba Paragus, con el rostro ensombrecido, sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, que permanecía enfundada.

—Es demasiado tiempo —soltó el rey Paragus con molestia—. Pides demasiado.

—Por favor, Excelencia… le pido que sea comprensivo. Nuestro reino ya no es lo que era y mi mayor deseo es el de restaurarlo a su gloria —dijo en un tono conciliador y extendió las manos—. Le ruego que sea clemente con nuestra gente.

—Su hija se casará con mi heredero, debería estar extasiado.

—¡Y lo estoy! Todos lo estamos, es sólo que… si nos da el tiempo que le pido, le entregaremos la mejor nación que pueda gobernar. La más próspera, y cultivaremos en nuestra gente la lealtad hacia usted y por supuesto al futuro rey Broly.

Paragus se detuvo y pensó con detenimiento las palabras del otro. Se acarició la barbilla y soltó una sonrisa malévola que hizo estremecer al viejo rey Briefs.

—Si ella no es pura llegado el momento, será un problema.

—Será virgen —aseguró su padre.

Bulma supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba esa conversación. Seguramente su padre estaba negociando la edad en la que se consumaría su matrimonio y no parecía ser llegada su primera sangre, como suponía.

—Diez años no son mucho tiempo —agregó y Paragus lo miró con recelo.

—El reino más próspero y fiel que haya existido. No lo olvides, porque yo no lo olvidaré —finalizó y se giró a la puerta.

Al verlo acercarse tan peligrosamente, la princesa corrió a esconderse a la vuelta del pasillo y asomó levemente a verlo retirarse. Su padre en cambio no pareció moverse de allí. Ella tomó su libro con fuerza. Era inevitable su matrimonio, pero su padre le había conseguido varios años más de libertad. Se estremeció, el tono de Paragus sonaba casi siempre como una amenaza implícita. Si lo que él pretendía era un reino próspero, ella se esforzaría porque así lo fuera y que, llegado el momento, no fuera esa una razón válida para crear un conflicto nuevamente entre sus reinos.

Con determinación caminó hasta el jardín y recorrió el prado de gerberas rosadas, hasta llegar a un gazebo de piedra, situado junto a un amplio lago que separaba la mitad del castillo del resto de la ciudad. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y acomodó a su lado la vela que cargaba consigo, abrió el libro y buscó la página en la que se había quedado, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Entonces se giró a la vela, apagó su llama de un rápido soplido y se ocultó detrás de una de las vigas de mármol del gazebo. Escuchó cómo los pasos se detenían y con cuidado espió. Era uno de sus invitados, un joven muchacho vestido de armadura negra y capa roja, con un símbolo dibujado en carmesí sobre su pecho. Andaba de brazos cruzados, con expresión de molestia. Bulma suspiró, al menos no era ni su padre ni su institutriz. Por suerte no era Paragus.

—Sal —dijo con seriedad aquel muchacho—, aún puedo ver el humo saliendo de esa vela.

La princesa se infló de coraje y, con el rostro enrojecido, dio un paso adelante. Su figura quedó cincelada de blanco por el brillo de la luna. El agua a sus espaldas acentuó el azulado cabello y el rubor de sus mejillas pasó desapercibido.

Vegeta no esperaba que se tratara de ella, se quedó estático por un instante y la miró sin soltar palabra. Luego vio el libro que cargaba entre sus manos sin poder leer la tapa.

—Qué maleducado, ¿cómo le hablas así a tu princesa?

El muchacho apretó los dientes, su rostro se prendió fuego e hizo un paso hacia atrás.

—¡¿Mi prince…?! —repitió avergonzado y antes de continuar hizo su mejor esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura. Dio un paso adelante una vez más y se volvió a cruzar de brazos—. Soy el príncipe de Vegetasei —respondió con orgullo.

Bulma miró la insignia en su pecho con curiosidad y reconoció el emblema de su casa. Lo miró una vez más y recordó haberlo visto sentado en una mesa no muy alejada, junto a su padre y su hermano menor, el príncipe Tarble.

Él la miraba con recelo y, repentinamente, su expresión de molestia cambió y le sonrió ampliamente. Vegeta no encontró más opción que girarse al jardín de color rosa que rodeaba el gazebo.

—Temía que fueras otra persona —le dijo y se acercó a él. Tomó la fina tela de su vestido e hizo una cortés reverencia mientras el príncipe la observaba de soslayo. Otra vez su expresión había cambiado, parecía molesta otra vez—. Es descortés no hacer una reverencia ante un noble, Príncipe de Vegetasei —comentó en un tono contenido.

Rápidamente le ofreció una reverencia, abochornado por la reprimenda de la joven mujer.

—¿No debería estar en el castillo? Una mujer no debe estar sola tan pasada la noche —aseveró Vegeta mirando cielo casi azabache.

—El castillo y los alrededores están tan atiborrados de gente que me es imposible encontrar un momento para leer en silencio —le contestó tomando asiento y miró con desgana la vela apagada junto a ella—, ahora no me queda más que regresar, no tengo nada para prenderla una vez más.

El príncipe soltó una pequeña risa llena de suficiencia.

—Es de esperarse que no sepas prender un fuego.

Bulma se sonrió, aunque apretando los dientes. Comenzaba a detestar el tono irónico del príncipe Vegeta, y más detestaba que diera por hecho que no podía encender esa vela por sí misma.

—Puedo aprender —le respondió rápidamente y lo vio arquear una ceja. Parecía a punto de reírse una vez más, pero se giró al borde del lago y caminó sin decirle nada. Por supuesto Bulma fue tras él y lo observó, mientras seleccionaba un par de piedras y trozos de madera. Se arrodilló frente a la pequeña pila de madera seca que había juntado y Bulma se acercó. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó las manos y el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

Vegeta golpeó las rocas contra sí mismas un par de veces, luego tomó una varilla de madera y la hizo girar sobre el resto, usando las palmas de sus manos. Bulma lo observó, cada segundo que pasaba parecía más enojado con esas simples rocas y eso le resultaba muy gracioso.

—Si no puedes, está bien —le dijo con soltura apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo, mirando al cielo.

—¡Cállate! —contestó con impaciencia y ella soltó una risa que cubrió sin disimulo con su mano derecha.

Lo miró exacerbado, golpeando esas piedras con firmeza como si su vida consistiera en ello. Y le pareció algo tierno, lo miró con atención y se sonrió una vez más, aunque con un dejo diferente. Al cabo de unos minutos, un chispazo salió de entre las piedras y un brillo rojo se posó sobre la madera. Sin perder el tiempo alimentó el fuego con un soplido hasta que lo logró y su rostro reflejó la misma suficiencia con la que lo había visto la primera vez. Se giró entonces a la princesa y la sonrisa que le esperaba lo hizo sonrojar. Se dio vuelta al fuego y tragó saliva.

—Así es como se hace entonces —dijo ella y él casi pudo percibir una pizca de burla.

—Por supuesto los guerreros saiyajin debemos estar preparados para este tipo de cosas —comentó cerrando los ojos y los abrió de repente cuando escuchó un pequeño golpe.

Bulma había tomado un par de piedras y se arrodillaba junto a otro pequeño montículo de piedras. Él soltó un bufido, le parecía imposible que esa débil criatura de brazos delgados y piel impoluta pudiera prender un fuego por sí misma. Las jóvenes nobles sólo servían para darle hijos a los hombres de alta cuna. La sonrisa burlona que traía dibujada se borró cuando vio que en tan sólo unos segundos ella había logrado encender un fuego. Con el rostro encantado se giró a él, compartiendo su logro. Vegeta bufó una vez más y, luego de girar el rostro, arrastró con el pie la cantidad suficiente de arena para enterrar ese pequeño fuego. Bulma se felicitó, y antes de apagar el fuego, tomó su vela y encendió su llama una vez más.

El príncipe miró el castillo, Tarble debía estarse orinando del miedo de que su padre despierte y no lo encuentre en la habitación. Pero lo tenía casi sin cuidado lo que le pudieran decir. La princesa se acercó con su vela y tomó el libro una vez más. Esta vez, Vegeta fue capaz de leer la inscripción y se extrañó.

—¿Magia negra? —le preguntó y lo tomó sin pedir permiso.

—¡Atrevido! —lo llamó antes de arrebatarle el libro con recelo—. No es magia, es otra cosa… Sólo quiero entender cómo funciona.

—Se supone que no debes leer esas cosas.

—Y tú no debes inmiscuirte en asuntos que no te conciernen. Si leyeras un poco te darías cuenta de que sólo son reacciones que aún no entendemos por completo. La gente común se asusta y le llama magia, pero no es tal cosa… Supongo que cuando me case ya no podré leer este tipo de cosas, así que aprovecharé el tiempo que me quede.

—Lo dices como si fueras a morir —el tono férreo de Vegeta le llamó la atención—. Y si no quieres, no te cases con él.

—Se supone que deberías entenderlo, un día también deberás contraer matrimonio y nosotros, los nobles, no siempre tenemos la opción de elegir.

—No, sólo no tienes la fuerza para negarte.

El príncipe se despidió de ella y se retiró por el mismo camino pintado de rosa por el que había llegado. Bulma se quedó allí, con su libro y su vela, pensando con detenimiento en las palabras de aquel muchacho. Había escuchado que era muy rebelde a los deseos de su padre, pero que a la vez era un prodigio en el campo de batalla.

Ella se sonrió, tenía un tinte rosa pintado en las mejillas. El príncipe Vegeta era una persona muy particular, engreído y suficiente. Pero al mismo tiempo perseverante.

A la mañana siguiente se despidió de él y de su padre, el Rey Vegeta, como así también del resto de las familias que pasaban por su castillo. Yamcha había recibido el honor de convertirse en el escudero de Ten Shin Han, y su padre le había conseguido diez años antes de contraer matrimonio. Repentinamente tenía un renovado deseo de vivir.

Un par de meses después, al llegar de llegar de una cacería, Vegeta se retiraba la armadura para darse un baño, cuando Tarble entró por la puerta de sus aposentos. Una paloma había llegado para él, y para su sorpresa venía de parte de la princesa Bulma Briefs.

Le resultó gracioso que aquella paloma le recordara a la princesa. Sus plumas blancas le trajeron a la memoria la porcelana de sus brazos, y aunque pequeña, había sorteado un viaje de semanas.

" _Logré prender el fuego de la cocina gracias a ti. A mi institutriz no le agradó, pero me tiene sin cuidado. Tal vez la próxima vez que te vea pueda enseñarle un truco o dos, si estás dispuesto_ _. Son sólo reacciones, príncipe, no se preocupe."_

Un cuervo llegó al reino, semanas después.

" _No me preocupan cosas tan mundanas. He perfeccionado mi técnica para encender fuego, por supuesto. Veremos quién sorprende a quién_ _en la próxima ocasión."_

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

N/A: Espero que no me quieran colgar por empezar otro fic.


	2. Capítulo II: El honor

Reino de Sangre

* * *

Capítulo II: El honor

* * *

Ocho años transcurrieron como un suspiro. La princesa a menudo realizaba viajes diplomáticos a los otros reinos con el fin de ampliar la economía del suyo. La salud del anciano Rey se había deteriorado con el pasar de los años y Bulma había tomado por completo la responsabilidad del reino.

Esa mañana había despertado en la pequeña ciudad de paso entre su hogar y la ciudad central de aquel país. Hacía unos meses se le había extendido una invitación de parte del joven Príncipe de Vegetasei que le fue imposible de rechazar. La había ansiado mucho y fuere como fuere, aceptaría.

El camino se le había hecho un infierno, había escuchado que en esa parte del mundo el calor era apremiante. Pero nunca se creyó por completo el rumor. Sus largos vestidos de miles de hilos la sofocaron en las primeras dos ciudades que recorrió, así que bajó al mercado junto con unas damas, que le servían de acompañantes, a comprar uno vestidos regionales. Esa mañana se había puesto uno de un celeste pálido, muy ligero, que le cubría a duras penas el escote y el ombligo. Cuando su institutriz vio la cintura de su princesa al descubierto se puso histérica y le solicitó encarecidamente que se cubriera.

—Sería un insulto si no usara el obsequio que me dio la humilde mujer del mercado —le respondió Bulma, extasiada por su revelador vestido.

Esperaba que todos se infartaran al verla, en especial ese malhumorado príncipe que había conocido hacía muchos años atrás. Con frecuencia se preguntaba qué tan cambiado estaría, o si se parecería más a su padre. Si ahora tendría bigote y barba como él o si tendría el rostro limpio y varonil.

— _Qué cosas piensas, Bulma_ —se dijo a sí misma con diversión.

Pasadas unas horas, un jinete le avisó que estaban cerca y corrió la cortina de su carruaje. El reino de Vegetasei era más grande de lo que imaginaba. El castillo estaba ubicado sobre una gran colina, hecho en piedras amarillas y rojas. Sus grandes muros parecían impenetrables, e incluso más altos que los de su propio castillo. La gigantesca ciudad que rodeaba la capital estaba compuesta por pequeñas y grandes viviendas de los mismos colores del castillo. Los hombres caminaban a torso desnudo por la calle y las mujeres no se preocupaban por el corto de sus faldas.

La princesa acomodó su vestido, con emoción, cuando vio que la impresionante valla de acero se levantaba para permitirles la entrada.

* * *

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que vendría? —le cuestionó en un tono molesto, mientras se colocaba la armadura. Tarble se acercó a él y lo ayudó a vestírsela.

—Desde hace un par de meses, yo la invité.

—¿Y por qué no me lo comunicaste? Yo estoy a cargo ahora que nuestro padre no está en la ciudad.

—Es una visita diplomática, de esas que me dijiste específicamente que debía encargarme yo.

El príncipe tragó saliva. Detestaba estarse comportando de esa manera. Luego de ocho años de comunicarse cada mes con ella, con un mensaje de cuatro líneas, a pasar a verla dentro de los próximos diez minutos le resultaba en una sensación extraña. ¿Estaba nervioso?

Se limpió el sudor de la frente, tragó saliva y se acomodó la capa.

—¿No están siempre molestándome con que participe en estas cosas? Les estoy haciendo un favor.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el más joven, ocultando su sonrisa.

—Príncipe Vegeta —lo llamaron luego de tocar a la puerta. Tarble lo invitó a entrar, aún acomodando la pesada armadura de Vegeta.

Cuando el guardia entró, Vegeta lo miró por encima del hombro. El enorme soldado calvo le informó que la Princesa aguardaba en la sala del trono. Él pudo sentir una incomodidad en su estómago, cómo si se estuviera enfermando. Colocó su mano sobre su ombligo, por encima del grueso metal de su armadura negra, y apretó los dientes. La última vez que la había visto no era más que una mocosa de nueve años, de cachetes infantiles, de brazos delgados y grandes ojos. Ya no recordaba si eran azules o verdes, a veces creía que no los había mirado con suficiente atención.

Una vez que aseguró cada parte de su armadura, se levantó y tomó aire. Luego caminó a paso firme por los pasillos de su castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Tarble se posicionó a su lado, tratando de seguir el ritmo acelerado de su hermano. Segundos antes de llegar, escuchó unas tímidas risas femeninas, unos susurros. Entonces se adentró en aquella altísima habitación, sostenida por vigas de seis metros de alto. Y frente a los escalones en los que se posicionaba su enorme trono, se ubicaba un grupo de coloridas señoritas. Él buscó disimuladamente a Bulma por entre el grupo, pero no estaba seguro si podría reconocerla pasados tantos años. Mas luego, contrario a lo que creía, la vio.

Estaba parada frente al grupo de señoritas, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su falda, con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas. Tenía puesto un vestido típico de la región, que se arrastraba unos quince centímetros por el suelo, hacía un nudo sobre su ombligo y dejaba al descubierto la curva de su cintura.

Vegeta se sonrojó.

—Bienvenidas —dijo Tarble, al notar que su hermano no soltaba palabra—. Espero que disfruten su estadía en Vegetasei, Cabbe les mostrará sus habitaciones —agregó señalando al joven mozo de pelo corto que esperaba pacientemente junto a la puerta—. El Príncipe se encargará de mostrarle los alrededores a la Princesa… —agregó y se giró a su hermano, que permanecía mudo.

— _¡Hmph!_ —salió de su garganta. La sonrisa de Bulma se hizo más grande.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos olvidó hacer la cortés reverencia que habían hecho casi una década atrás.

—Has crecido —soltó Vegeta sin pensar.

—Tú no tanto —le respondió cuando las señoritas se retiraron tras el delgado Cabbe, y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

El rubor en el rostro de Vegeta se incrementó. Se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería volver a verla, y si tal vez pudiera ser incómodo. Y lo era. Bulma no parecía tan enervada como estaba él. Primeramente, se burló de su estatura, y luego de que él se volviera a quedar sin palabras, ella le echó un vistazo a la sala en la que se encontraban.

—Ese trono es inmenso —le dijo observando el gigantesco respaldo de madera de roble.

—No me dijiste que vendrías —le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos. Por fin estaba recuperando un poco de compostura.

—Supuse que tu hermano te lo habría mencionado, y si no, quería sorprenderte. Han pasado muchos años, Vegeta, ¿por qué nunca me invitaste a venir?

El Príncipe la miró a los ojos, su natural ceño fruncido no la incomodó en absoluto. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran azules, pero su cabello no era del mismo color como él creía. Su cabello era turquesa.

—¿Por qué querrías venir? —le cuestionó en un tono áspero.

—Sigues siendo el niño malhumorado de hace tantos años —contestó divertida y se acercó a él para tomarlo por el brazo—. ¿No vas a mostrarme los alrededores? ¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres?

Bulma era peligrosamente familiar, casi invasiva. Vegeta tragó saliva cuando la vio acomodarse y abrazar su bíceps. Sin embargo, no la reprimió y caminó avergonzado a las afueras de su castillo. Los caballeros que rodeaban la periferia lo observaban extrañados. No era como si él no hubiera recibido atención femenina, de hecho, era el sueño de casi cualquier mujer el de ser su pareja. Pero Vegeta no demostraba ser atento ni afectuoso con ninguna.

—¿Cómo soportas el calor con esa enorme armadura? —le dijo escandalizada, abanicándose el rostro.

Él se sonrió con suficiencia, la misma suficiencia que lo inundó cuando prendió aquella diminuta fogata cuando eran niños.

—Los guerreros saiyajins estamos entrenados para soportarlo.

—Qué bárbaros.

—¿Ya quieres volver? —le cuestionó con una sonrisa mezquina dibujada en los labios.

—Puedo soportarlo —respondió respingando la nariz.

Vegeta le dio un paseo por los alrededores, no estaba seguro si pudiera soportar una caminata por la ciudad. Por lo general las mujeres como Bulma, tan coloridas y pálidas, no eran comunes en esa región, más que en los burdeles. Las mujeres saiyajin eran de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, de piel color caramelo y hombros anchos. La piel de Bulma se enrojecía con el sol y se satinaba de sudor, aunque dijera lo contrario.

Luego de mostrarle el castillo y maravillarla con la biblioteca de Tarble, decidió llevarla a los establos para mostrarle el resto de sus tierras con más libertad. Era gracioso verla tan entusiasmada de sólo estar allí. Él desconocía que todos esos años Bulma había estado imaginando todo lo que rodeaba a Vegeta. Cómo sería lo que él llamaba hogar, cómo sería la comida y la gente.

Al salir del castillo y acercarse a los establos, escucharon no muy lejos a los caballos relinchar. El príncipe se rio por dentro; a pesar del paso de los años Tormenta seguía siendo igual de indomable y esquivo. El animal saltó la valla de madera y pasó por encima de los mozos de cuadra. Cabalgó con determinación y agresividad. Al verlo, Bulma se escondió detrás de Vegeta, quien ladeaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. La tomó por la cintura con fuerza y no se movió ni un centímetro. Escuchó detrás de su oreja un chirrido, y sintió una presión en su espalda. Bulma intentaba escaparse, pero finalmente se aferró a él con fuerza cuando vio que la bestia se les venía encima.

Tormenta midió cuidadosamente su paso y se detuvo frente a Vegeta. Bulma lo miró asombrada, el animal era realmente inmenso, su pelaje negro brillaba como plata oscura. Su impecable porte la maravilló, pero se soltó del agarre del Príncipe, exacerbada.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le cuestionó—. ¡Casi nos mata!

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a un noble —recriminó alzando una ceja, aunque divertido—. Tormenta mide sus pasos mejor que tú —le dijo y señaló con el mentón detrás de ella—, y lo digo por el estiércol que estás a punto de pisar.

La mujer se giró con repulsión a ver lo que había a centímetros de su zapato y se acercó con resignación al corcel. Observó su oscura mirada y acercó con cautela una mano a su cuello, para acariciarlo.

—Es inmenso. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Tormenta.

—Le va bien.

—¿Quieres montarlo? —le preguntó y notó cómo su mirada azulada se alarmaba—. Si no te da miedo.

—Por supuesto que no me da miedo, no creas que por ser una mujer no he aprendido a cabalgar. Mi caballo se llama Kinton, su pelaje es entre castaño y rubio. Es un poco renegado conmigo, hay días en los que no me deja montarlo.

El Príncipe la escuchaba mientras revisaba la montura de Tormenta, y antes de ayudarla a subir le acarició el rostro al animal como si intentara transmitirle algo que ella desconocía. Después la miró a ella. Si lo hubiera conocido mejor se hubiera dado cuenta de que Vegeta estaba preocupado, nadie jamás se había podido montar sobre el lomo de aquel corcel más que él. Tragó saliva y la tomó por la cintura para alzarla sobre el animal. Bulma se sentó, acomodó su largo cabello por sobre su hombro y esperó a que Vegeta se subiera detrás de ella y tomara las riendas. Tormenta parecía un poco incómodo, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y uno hacia adelante antes de obedecer las órdenes de su jinete. Con paciencia arrió de las riendas y condujo al animal al bosque. De a ratos miraba el rostro de Bulma, que observaba el paisaje con una sonrisa. Pudo sentir el aroma de su cabello, parecía dulce y floral. Largo, brillante y suave. Luego ella se recostó sobre su pecho, cuando la marcha de Tormenta se hizo más tranquila. Se sonrió extasiada, con las mejillas coloradas por su tan atrevido comportamiento. Pero es que ella no podía controlar esa comodidad que estaba sintiendo con él en ese momento. Habían pasado tantos años enviándose mensajes, tantos que el cuervo de Vegeta ya la reconocía y llegaba directo hasta su ventana. Tantos que su pequeña paloma hacía el mismo viaje en menos tiempo que el resto.

—Hay mucha belleza en tus tierras —le dijo y en su voz escuchó cierta dulzura—, me gustaría venir otra vez.

A Vegeta se le armó en remolino en la garganta, quería decirle que podía volver a venir, pero un pensamiento oscuro lo turbaba. Tomó con fuerza las riendas y detuvo a Tormenta. Bulma se giró extrañada.

—¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? —le volvió a preguntar.

Bulma lo miró fijamente y percibió cierto rencor en su mirada.

—Quería verte —le confesó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Por qué aún no te has casado? —salió de él como una avalancha. Cada pregunta sonaba más violenta que la anterior.

De su mirada se desprendió un dejo de tristeza, alzó su pálida y delgada mano y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Vegeta.

—No querías verme, ¿verdad? —El dolor de su suave voz lo desarmó. La contempló completa una vez más, desde el bucle que se formaba sobre sus orejas, las rebeldes y espesas pestañas negras que rodeaban el azul intenso de sus ojos, el perfume de su cabello, el rubor de su mejilla, hasta el sudor que hacía su piel brillar.

Entonces la tomó del mentón y la besó. Ella quedó paralizada ante el imprudente acto de Vegeta, pero dentro de sí sabía que esa era la razón por la que había viajado tanto. Sabía que ese era el príncipe con el que le hubiera gustado comprometerse. Hacía muchos años Vegeta era lo único que le emocionaba de su vida. Así que con ambas manos tomó su varonil quijada y lo besó. Pudo sentir cuando él soltaba las riendas para traerla hacia él, sujetándola por la cintura. Bulma se estremeció y alejó sus labios de él. Vegeta la miró inexpresivo, aunque con calma. Los labios de ella se habían pintado de un incipiente carmesí encantador. Pero cuando quiso besarla una vez más, ella se alejó presionando su pecho y sin mirarlo se bajó del lomo de Tormenta.

El Príncipe la miró alejarse con inseguridad, atónito, y se bajó de Tormenta. Aseguró las riendas en el tronco de un árbol y la siguió, aunque ella no se había alejado demasiado. De lejos la vio insegura, se acariciaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos y giraba de un lado al otro.

—No vuelvas —le ordenó—. Quédate aquí, él no se atrevería a buscarte.

—Estás loco —respondió y se agachó a cortar una flor del suelo. Se giró con una sonrisa extraña y él se acercó a peligrosos centímetros de ella—. No sabía que tenían flores de cala en esta región. Son muy buenas para tratar heridas, en mi reino se dan poco, tenemos un cultivo, pero florece sólo una vez al año. —Vegeta se paró frente a ella—. Tiene un aroma agradable —agregó, en voz baja acercando la pequeña flor amarilla sobre la nariz del Príncipe.

Él la tomó una vez más por la cintura y ella se estremeció, su pulso tembló y ya no pudo continuar lo que estaba comentándole. Tragó saliva y miró sus demandantes labios. Sin resistirse se abrazó con fuerza de su cuello y lo besó otra vez, con desesperación, con deseo. Él recorrió el tramo de su espalda con las manos, deseando no traer los guantes puestos. Se resistió a tocarla en sitios donde probablemente nunca la habrían tocado. Vegeta había tenido que enfrentar tareas complicadas, pero aquello había sido lo más difícil. Acarició su cabello, sus hombros, su mentón. Hasta que la sintió quejarse porque sin darse cuenta la había arrinconado contra el tronco de un amplio roble.

—Cásate conmigo —salió de su boca y ella lo miró con pavor—. Si ataca tu reino nosotros lo defenderemos. No podrá contra el ejército saiyajin.

—No puedo hacer eso, yo…

—¿Qué?, ¿quieres casarte con él? —preguntó y se sintió presionando con fuerza aquel roble—. Todo lo que he sabido de él es obsceno. Es un monstruo, ha asesinado más prostitutas de las que debe recordar. ¿Cuántos bastardos crees que tiene? Quizá ninguno, a toda mujer que haya engendrado un hijo suyo debe haber muerto, he sabido que se los arranca directo del vientre.

—¿Crees que no se va a enterar? El viaje desde aquí a mi reino es de meses, para cuando lleguemos ya habrá masacrado a mi familia.

—¿Prefieres morir tú?, ¿quieres ser un mártir?

Bulma lo empujó por el pecho y se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a mermar de sus ojos.

—¡Es mi deber! ¿Sabes cuántos cientos han muerto en la guerra que libró Paragus? Yo sí, conocí a muchos, tengo amigos que no tienen padres por culpa de esa guerra.

—Yo lo mataré —aseguró Vegeta con determinación.

—Tú no eres el Rey. Tu padre debe guiar a su ejército, no tú. Y para que tú lo hagas, primero debe morir el rey Vegeta.

Ella observó cómo temblaban sus nudillos. Jamás en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que ese Príncipe iba a desear desposarla. Rendida, se acercó a él y sin permiso se abrazó de su pecho. Vegeta ya no sabía si debía tocarla. Estaba furioso, sabía que Broly haría de ella una miseria. Que si se casaba con él jamás volvería a ser lo que era ahora. No la podía perdonar por tomar esa estúpida decisión, si él podía salvarla.

La venía deseando desde hacía tanto tiempo, y tanto se lo había negado, que ahora se sentía estúpido. Se sentía débil por sentir esa urgencia de besarla. Se sentía herido porque ella había elegido a otro que le haría mal. Había conocido mujer tras mujer, pero la llegada de esa pequeña paloma blanca todos los meses le hacía sentir algo extraño. Una turbulencia a la que no le encontraba explicación. Ella era diferente.

Pero si su decisión era la de consumar su matrimonio con Broly, entonces él no insistiría jamás. La tomó por los hombros y la alejó de su abrazo. Ella lo miró, pero él ya no quería verla.

—Se hace tarde, debes tener hambre —le dijo, tomando las riendas de Tormenta.

La tomó con firmeza, y la devolvió al lomo de su caballo y sin decir nada, se acomodó sobre la montura. Bulma no se atrevió a decir palabra en el trayecto al castillo, Vegeta se sentía frío. Inflexible. Ella soltó un largo suspiro al llegar a los establos. Tarble estaba allí, cepillando a Seigui, su caballo. Un espécimen común, blanco con manchas ocre, más pequeño que Tormenta y mucho menos intimidante.

Tarble notó la expresión férrea de Vegeta y la incomodidad de la Princesa. Por alguna razón había creído que invitarla sería bueno para su hermano. Hacía mucho tiempo lo había visto mirando por la ventana por las tardes, y a menudo pensaba que esperaba esa pequeña paloma blanca que traía un mensaje de Bulma, amarrado en su delgada pata. Lo había visto rechazar mujeres a raudales, a cada propuesta que le presentaba su padre, él se negaba. Y aunque siempre lo había hecho, los últimos años no parecía que fuera por puro capricho.

La princesa bajó de Tormenta abrazada del firme agarre de Vegeta. Ella le hizo una seña al verlo y se adentraron al castillo. Tarble, luego de meditarlo unos instantes, fue tras ellos.

Él la guio sin decir nada hasta el comedor, llamó a Cabbe y le ordenó de una forma poco amable que prepararan la cena para la Princesa y sus escoltas. Entonces se disculpó con Bulma por no poder compartir la cena con ellas ya que tenía un compromiso. Uno que se había inventado para retirarse de su vista.

El pequeño Príncipe encontró a Bulma, acompañada por las señoritas con las que vino, esperando a que le sirvieran la mesa.

—Siento muchísimo la ausencia de mi hermano —dijo diplomático—. Todas las noches dedica una hora o dos a entrenar para el combate, se está especializando también en el uso de la alabarda.

—Me dijeron que es uno de los mejores en el área —contestó en un tono desganado, mientras cortaba un trozo de cerdo.

—Lo es, Vegeta nunca ha sido derrotado en combate. Tiene un invicto de cincuenta y siete peleas —dijo con entusiasmo, pero al ver que no lograba contagiárselo a ella, continuó—. Es un poco… complicado, mi hermano. A mí personalmente me ha tomado muchos años llevarme bien con él, y aún no sé si lo he logrado. Es terco, pero en el fondo sé que… —Se detuvo al sentir que compartía demasiado. Bulma lo miraba con atención, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle con cierta complicidad. Alzó su copa y le dio un sorbo—. Será un buen Rey, llegado el momento.

Luego de cenar, las mujeres de coloridas cabelleras se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Bulma pidió cortésmente que le dieran unos momentos para conversar con el Príncipe Tarble, le mencionó lo mucho que había disfrutado de su biblioteca y compartió con él audaces teorías sobre compuestos químicos. Tarble le habló sobre sus visitas diplomáticas por todo el mundo, le mencionó los sitios más bellos a los que había podido llegar y le dijo lo mucho que le gustaría navegar y conocer lo que habría del otro lado del océano.

Fue cuando Bulma sintió el penetrante frío calar sobre su piel, que notó que el cielo se había oscurecido por completo. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando darle calor a sus brazos.

Tarble se disculpó con ella, había sido un día largo y debía ir a dormir, y le recomendó a ella que también lo hiciera. La escoltó amablemente hasta su alcoba y se retiró. Bulma se revolvió en la cama durante un par de horas. Se rozaba los labios con los dos y luego se mordía las uñas. ¿Ya sería muy tarde para aceptar esa propuesta? Tan impulsiva, tan poco pensada. ¿Sería eso realmente lo que Vegeta quería?

Se levantó, cada vez que le costaba dormir leía algún libro y pasaba la noche en vela. Se colocó una bata de tela pesada y salió rumbo a la biblioteca. Allí eligió un viejo y grueso libro que Tarble le había mostrado más temprano, traído de un viejo pueblo al norte del país. Se recostó sobre un largo sillón y acomodó una vela junto a una conveniente mesa. Esa noche fue particular, Bulma no lograba entender lo que leía, entre líneas su mente regresaba a los besos furtivos de Vegeta y se sonrojaba. Se sonreía. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si aceptaba casarse con él, pero el miedo de que una paloma llegara a Paragus antes de lo que ella pudiera llegar a su reino, la consumía. Y si desgraciadamente su familia y sus amigos fallecían por un capricho suyo, jamás se lo perdonaría. No podría vivir consigo misma. Cerró el libro y soltó un suspiro, se talló lo ojos y escuchó una puerta abrirse tras de sí.

—Ya vete a dormir. No quiero estarte despertando otra vez, tienes responsabilidades por la mañana —le regañó sin mirarla.

—Soy yo… —respondió con timidez. Probablemente la confundía con Tarble. Él la miró un poco sorprendido. Ya no traía su armadura, sino una ropa más ligera que quizás utilizaba para entrenar—. No fue mi intención molestar, sólo no podía dormir.

—Deberías intentar dormir —le sugirió él, ya más inexpresivo.

Bulma se revolvió sobre su asiento. Le hería la idea de que de ahora en más ya no pudiera tener esa extraña relación que venían sosteniendo desde hace años.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—¿Molesto? Te creía más inteligente, estoy furioso. Broly va a matarte, ¿qué es lo que no entendiste? Te doy la oportunidad de salvar tu vida y me rechazas.

—¡No te he rechazado! —soltó con furia y se puso de pie.

—Explícame qué quiere decir eso. No me tomes por estúpido, aún piensas casarte con él.

Ella se acercó con firmeza. Él la miró, con el rostro lleno de furia y sus frágiles manos envueltas en puños. Una vez que lo tuvo frente, lo miró a los ojos. Miró su nariz y la recorrió hasta sus labios. Le entristecía la idea de no volverlo a besar.

—No te he rechazado…

—Entonces quédate. Envía mañana un cuervo a tu reino y dile a tu padre que ahora yo soy su Señor —exigió de forma prepotente.

—Vegeta… —soltó en un susurro.

Él no lo soportó por un instante más y se lanzó sin miramientos sobre su boca. Sintió cómo las manos de Bulma se hacían sin fuerza contra su pecho, como si quisiera creer que se resistía. La tomó de las muñecas y la besó de forma posesiva. Había estado pensando toda esa noche en ella, en todo lo que se había despertado en él al momento de besarla, en la suavidad de su cintura, en la curva de su espalda. Había sentido una ira demoledora cuando se imaginó verla casada con otro. Y lo consumió pensar las atrocidades que ese otro podía llegar a hacerle.

—No debemos —soltó débilmente alejándose de su boca. Vegeta se precipitó sobre su cuello y la besó. Y cuando sus pequeños puños dejaron de hacer presión, escabulló sus manos al nudo de su bata y lo deshizo. Desvergonzadamente le acarició los glúteos por encima de su camisón y Bulma se hizo más para atrás, un poco alertada por su insistente agarre. Conmocionada por el mismo deseo que le permitía a él tocarla.

La acomodó sin permiso sobre el mismo sofá en el que ella leía y se deshizo de su bata. Volvió a su boca con urgencia y finalmente Bulma se abrazó de él con fuerza. Deslizó sus delicadas manos por su nuca y enredó sus dedos entre el negro azabache de su cabello. Vegeta se colocó sobre ella y sin pensarlo separó sus piernas. Ella abrió los ojos temerosa y él la tomó del rostro y la miró fijamente.

—Tú eres mía. Siempre has sido mía. No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras… aun así seguirás siendo para mí.

La princesa se sonrió, tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Se volvió a acercar a su boca y su unión se volvió más intensa. Vegeta no podía resistirse y comenzó a presionarse sobre el cuerpo de ella, dejándole sentir que la deseaba por completo. Levantó su camisón, mientras con su lengua dibujaba el contorno de sus labios, y le acarició las piernas hasta llegar a su cadera. Con seguridad dirigió su mano hasta su sexo y ella se alarmó.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —le cuestionó y a él se le dibujó una sonrisa malévola que la estremeció.

—No te haré nada malo —le dijo continuó su trayecto hasta acariciar su punto más delicado.

Bulma sintió como él dibujaba formas con el dedo y se le escapó un gemido. Él, del otro lado, se mordió el labio al escucharla y continuó, satisfecho. Deseaba hundir sus dedos en ella, pero se controló. Ya estaba lista para él, para que él fuera su primer hombre.

No le agradaba la idea de tenerla antes de casarse con ella, pero si al final había aceptado, sería suya de cualquier forma. Pero cuando comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones, ella se alejó y presionó su pecho con la mano. Vegeta la miró extrañado, aún tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba con dificultad.

—No puedo —le dijo, él no respondió.

Rápidamente tomó la bata del suelo y se cubrió. Casi salió corriendo de la biblioteca y regresó a su cama. Vegeta sentía que se había quedado sin aire en un instante, no entendía cuál había sido su error, si la había asustado. Al cabo de unos minutos la ira comenzó a hacerse con él, quería exigirle que se marchara, que volviera por donde vino. Pero al siguiente día al despertar se dio cuenta que ya se había ido, que había huido cobardemente sin despedirse de él.

La sensación de que le habían robado algo permanecía. Deseaba volverla a ver y cuestionarle por qué, como deseaba no volverla a ver por el resto de su vida. Hasta que la pequeña paloma de Bulma se posó sobre su ventana y sintió esa turbulencia en la boca del estómago una vez más. Se odió por desear leer el pequeño mensaje, y se odió aún más por hacerlo.

" _Perdóname"._

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por darle a favoritos y alertas. Y gracias también por sus reviews, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo!


	3. Capítulo III: Traición

Reino de Sangre

* * *

Capítulo III: Traición

* * *

Lo único bonito que había encontrado en el mundo era ella. Cuando lo miraba, su mirada se enternecía, le acariciaba la mejilla y le decía " _mi niño_ ". Y cuando la veía encontraba el significado de la belleza, la veía etérea, pura. Su cuerpo tenía una calidez única, mágica.

— _¡Mamá!_

Él era diferente a ella, lo miraba con asco, con desagrado. Lo miraba con miedo como todos los demás. Lohabía escuchado platicar en el pasillo con un hombre de túnica gris. Le dijo que no había solución, que era diferente, que no era normal. Le escuchó decir que no tenía arreglo, que siempre sería así de raro, que su problema era mental. Y él no sintió nada al escuchar todo eso, porque él nunca sentía nada.

Y lo único que sentía se desvaneció un día. Solía deambular por las noches dentro del castillo cuando no podía dormir y escuchó a su padre hablar en voz baja. Si bien nunca había entendido por completo las emociones, esa voz rasposa y lenta le llamó la atención. Se podría decir incluso que sintió un dejo de preocupación.

— _Lo único que debías hacer era darme un heredero y mira lo que me has dado…_

Empujó la puerta y encontró a Paragus envolviendo las manos en el cuello de su madre. Ella había perdido la mirada, tenía la piel del rostro de un grotesco color azul, con una enredadera rojiza que le cubría hasta los globos oculares. Su mano se arrastraba por el suelo, pálida, como un fantasma. Paragus la soltó como si dejara caer algo sucio. Ella cayó inmóvil y Broly la miró sin emoción. Broly ya no sentía nada.

Su padre se acomodó los guantes y salió de la habitación. No le había importado en lo más mínimo que el niño estuviera mirando, de todas formas, parecía un envase vacío.

A Paragus no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que Broly era su primogénito y que, por ende, sería su sucesor. Fuera apto o no.

— _Vas a casarte con una joven Princesa, su nombre es Bulma Briefs. Ella será tuya, y tu deber será darme un heredero legítimo._

Lo único que tenía ahora eran las palabras de Paragus, y a medida que iba creciendo y volviéndose más fuerte, el temor de Paragus hacia él aumentaba ¿Qué remordimiento sentiría si mataba a su propio padre? Probablemente ninguno, y eso él lo tenía claro. Broly sentía una ira que casi todo el tiempo mantenía sumergida, en un estado de ausencia perpetua que podía perturbar a cualquiera. Parecía muerto por dentro.

Al menos sabía que tenía una sencilla misión y, por alguna razón, cada día la añoraba más. Las urgencias naturales de su cuerpo las tuvo que calmar con mujeres del oficio, pero como sabía bien que debía engendrar un hijo legítimo, casi siempre terminaba asesinando a sus acompañantes. Y le agradaba tomarse su tiempo.

* * *

Desde el momento en el que dejó el castillo del rey Vegeta, supo que no volvería a ver a su príncipe ni saber de él. Los últimos dos años había vivido como incompleta. Ya ningún cuervo se posó sobre su ventana, ni leyó líneas de la prolija letra de Vegeta.

Ahora le tomaban medidas una vez más, para el vestido que usaría el día de su boda, que se acercaba tristemente. Durante la semana, Paragus y Broly, junto con sus guardias e invitados, llegarían a instalarse y aguardar el día de su boda. Las invitaciones habían volado hacía meses. Sabía que una había volado a Vegetasei a invitar a la familia real, pero dudaba que Vegeta asistiera. Seguramente ya no deseaba saber nada de ella y le parecía comprensible.

De vez en cuando recordaba sus besos con una sonrisa y al darse cuenta se ruborizaba. Luego la culpa la entristecía y se recriminaba haber cometido ese error. Aunque no lo sintiera como tal.

Bulma jamás olvidaría lo que su padre le había prometido a Paragus, un reino próspero y una princesa virgen. Y por mucho que deseara unirse a aquel hombre, su promesa no podía ser quebrantada.

Se había dado un baño caliente y le pidió a Marron que le ayudara a cepillar su cabello. La joven había pasado toda su vida viviendo en el castillo, como hija de una de las cocineras. Y por gusto a menudo ayudaba a Bulma a prepararse, le gustaba ver la ropa que usaría y las joyas que tenía puestas. En su infancia eran casi idénticas, pero llegada la adolescencia se hizo notorio el exuberante cuerpo de Marron, que hacía voltear a cualquier caballero. Incluso Sir Then Shin Han se sonrojaba cuando ella pasaba junto a él y su escote resultaba demasiado revelador. Su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color verde y su voz era suave como un susurro. Por momentos Bulma le envidiaba, pero se le esfumaba la envidia cuando Marron le comentaba sus ideas. Era una mujer simple, como las demás, preocupadas de conseguir el mejor esposo que pudieran, que las consintieran, y que las preocupaciones terminaran.

La Reina tocó la puerta e ingresó, aún Marron peinaba a la princesa cuando le solicitaron que se retirara. Ella se sentó, preocupada junto a su hija y le acarició el cabello.

—Paragus y Broly acaban de llegar —le dijo y Bulma se puso tensa.

—¿Está bien mi cabello? —preguntó—. Enseguida bajaré a recibirlos, madre.

—Estás preciosa —contestó la Reina.

Antes de bajar se miró al espejo y revisó su vestido. Dorado pálido con detalles realizados en hilo negro. Muy formal y de mangas largas, que le cubría recelosamente el escote.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras en espiral hasta la entrada en la que aguardaban por ella los Reyes y el Príncipe, se preguntaba si todas las tétricas historias que había escuchado sobre él serían ciertas. Le habían dicho que detestaba los animales, y de niño había asesinado a docenas de gatos y perros. Le habían dicho que los dueños de burdeles le tenían siempre preparado un obsequio y que sus extravagantes visitas le costaban la vida a un par de mujeres por noche. Había oído que nunca dejaba vivo a un enemigo en combate, y que se sonreía al verlos morir.

Bulma tenía la seguridad de que, al momento de engendrarle un heredero, ella sería descartable. Que probablemente, si todas esas historias eran reales, Broly presidiría de ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Al ingresar lo vio, antes que a todos los demás. Había crecido de manera formidable. Parecía medir dos metros de alto, aun debajo de su ropa se podía percibir los descomunales músculos. Y a pesar de que ahora sí parecía un guerrero, tenía la misma expresión ausente que le había visto cuando era niña. Apenas sí se había volteado a mirarla, y cuando lo hizo se sintió insignificante. No había causado ningún impacto en él.

La princesa tragó saliva, infló el pecho y se dirigió a Paragus y a Broly, los saludó y su voz la traicionó y se quebró, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se agachó ante su Rey.

—Te has convertido en una mujer hermosa —le dijo Paragus y ella notó un brillo extraño en su mirada—. Creo que valió la pena la espera.

—Me alegra que esté complacido, mi Señor —contestó Bulma.

—Tal vez los jóvenes quisieran conversar a solas, conocerse mejor… Después de todo en unos días estarán casados —dijo Briefs y el rostro de Paragus se incomodó.

—Tendrán tiempo para conversar, les espera toda una vida —soltó de pronto y lo tomó del brazo—. Ha sido una semana larga, si nos disculpan necesitamos descansar. Y comer, Broly es un sujeto grande, come lo que un ejército —se apresuró y forzó una risa.

Se llevó casi a rastras a su enorme hijo y el rey Briefs los acompañó junto con su esposa. Bulma se quedó parada en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera Paragus parecía seguro del comportamiento de su hijo y eso no le daba mucha esperanza sobre poder domarlo en un futuro, como pensó alguna vez. Se cruzó de brazos, desganada, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ayudar en la confección de su vestido de novia.

Los días pasaron entre cenas silenciosas e incómodas y miradas perturbadoras. A veces se encontraba de frente con la mirada turbia de Broly, mientas leía, mientras desayunaba. Le incomodaba de sobremanera no saber qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza o por qué la observaba así. Como si no estuviera allí presente, frente a él. Le daba escalofríos.

Uno a uno fue contando los carruajes desde la ventana, deseando poder ocultarse allí hasta que llegara el nefasto día. El día que se sentía como si fuera su funeral.

Se sentó frente la mesa en la que había escrito las invitaciones y apoyó el rostro sobre la mano y el codo sobre la mesa. Con tristeza pasó los dedos sobre una delicada caja de madera oscura, allí guardaba todas las cartas que le había mandado Vegeta a través de los años. La abrió apesadumbrada y tomó una que aún estaba hecha un bucle.

" _Cacé un puma la semana pasada, creo que era más pesado que Nappa, el guardia de mi padre"._

Ella se rio imaginando la sonrisa fanfarrona que seguro traía él, a sus doce años, cuando le mandó ese mensaje. Ya no recordaba si había visto a Nappa, ni siquiera había llegado a conocer al Rey, así que probablemente no pudo verlo.

Miró por la ventana otra vez, pero los estandartes de Vegetasei no aparecían. Era una tonta al creer que después de lo que había pasado Vegeta asistiría a su boda. Pero aún conservaba la esperanza de poder verlo una última vez y despedirse. Luego de cansarse de sentirse miserable, se levantó rumbo a la biblioteca y buscó con esmero algo que no hubiera leído antes, pero no lo encontró. Hubiera deseado llevarse aquel libro que el recuerdo de Vegeta no le dejó leer, en la biblioteca de Tarble. Y como no lo había hecho tomó un par que ya había leído y salió disparada de vuelta a su cuarto. Iba tan ensimismada en todo lo que estaba pasando que no se dio cuenta que se había chocado con el cuerpo de alguien y sus libros cayeron al suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se agachó apresurada a levantar sus libros—, disculpe, estaba distraída —Alzó el mentón y se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva de su prometido.

Se levantó lentamente, había algo extraño en el ambiente cada vez que Broly estaba presente. Él no le dijo nada, ni la ayudó a levantarse, ni a sus pertenencias. La miró desde lo alto de sus dos metros, como si fuera insignificante. Repentinamente alzó una mano y estuvo a pocos centímetros de rozar su cuello, pero instintivamente Bulma se hizo hacia atrás. Él abrió la boca, y creía que era la primera vez que lo escucharía decir algo, pero se reprimió. Cerró los labios y bajó la mano. La miró con una indiferencia intimidante y se retiró.

Esa noche leyó hasta que la última de sus velas se consumió, entonces estuvo un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama, de un lado hacia el otro. Los minutos en el día se le estaban haciendo interminables. Ya no estaba segura si deseaba seguir posponiendo su matrimonio, o si era mejor terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas.

Sintió el crujir de la madera de su puerta, muy leve. Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró entre la oscuridad, salpicada de la tenue luz de la luna atravesando las cortinas.

—¿Hola? —preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta, pero casi juró escuchar una respiración detrás de la puerta.

Miró a los lados, buscando algo que le sirviera de arma en caso de que quien fuera que estuviera allí entrara. Y no encontró ningún objeto lo suficientemente contundente como para causar un daño. Luego escuchó unos pasos alejarse y sintió el impulso de abrir la puerta y ver de quién se trataba. Pero se quedó allí, petrificada sobre la cama. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Broly, y esa certeza no la dejó dormir el resto de la noche.

Los días que le siguieron fueron similares. Su sueño se había vuelto más liviano y cuando un paso se aproximaba en el pasillo, se despertaba, esperaba con terror y luego no dormía. A la tercera noche le pidió a Sir Ten que custodiara su puerta, tratando de evitar causarle pánico al decirle la razón. Simplemente le dijo en otras palabras que se sentía insegura. Aun así, con un guardia real detrás de la puerta, no dormía.

Una semana pasó y la preocupación que sentía le estaba consumiendo el semblante. Se forzó una sonrisa mientras se probaba su vestido de novia. La línea del escote la cubría el pecho con elegancia. De color crema y bordados dorados. Ceñido con firmeza en la cintura y con mangas acampanadas.

—Es horrible —se dijo Bulma y luego miró su peinado. Trenzado y semi-recogido—. Muy feo…

No estaba tan segura si su negatividad respondía al evento en sí o si realmente se veía tan mal como ella pensaba. Se apoyó con desánimo en el marco de la ventana y miró a lo lejos el gazebo en el que había visto por primera vez a Vegeta. Aun recordaba ciertos gestos, la forma en que ladeaba la sonrisa y que, sin darse cuenta, era demoledora. La manera en que se sonrojaba cuando tenía la guardia baja. O como arqueaba la ceja, pretencioso. Se encontró sonriéndose otra vez cuando notó una capa roja deambulando en los alrededores, y luego dirigiéndose hacia el gazebo. Se extrañó, no podía ser que aquel cabello crespo y oscuro fuera…

—Vegeta —se dijo al verlo voltear al sol. Su perfil se iluminó, dejando al descubierto su inconfundible perfil. Su intenso ceño y su nariz recta.

Dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí y corrió como si el espejismo se fuera a terminar. Bajó las escaleras tomando con fuerza su voluptuoso vestido, maldiciendo el alto de sus zapatos. Pasó frente al comedor y la cocina, se disculpó con un par de personas a quienes empujó sin darse cuenta y salió hacia los jardines. Volvió a buscarlo con la mirada, desesperada. Se tranquilizó cuando notó que se había apoyado en una de las vigas, dándole la espalda. Entonces se detuvo, recobró el aliento y se maravilló con su presencia por un momento. Realmente estaba ahí, parado a pocos metros. Después de haberlo soñado despierta por tanto tiempo, ¡él había regresado a ella! Parecía preocupado. En su rostro, o lo que alcanzaba a ver de él, algo se revolvía. Quería saltarle encima y abrazarlo con fuerza, decirle que la ayudara a huir. Pero sabía que ya no quedaba tiempo, y si lo hubo, había sido dos años atrás.

Caminó a paso lento. Había tantas cosas que podía decirle ahora que tenía la oportunidad, finalmente, después de dos largos años. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Viniste… —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

Él se giró extrañado y al verla se sintió petrificar. Sabía que podía encontrarse con ella en cualquier momento, pero no imaginó que tan pronto. Acababa de llegar hacía unos minutos, le delegó las responsabilidades diplomáticas a Tarble y se retiró a dar un paseo, a tomar aire antes de enfrentar lo que vendría. Desde el momento en el que volvió a ver el castillo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Quería verla a los ojos en el momento en el que aceptara casarse con Broly, quería mirarla con desaprobación y si tenía la oportunidad, quería recriminárselo una vez más.

La miró de arriba abajo. Examinó con atención su vestido, sus accesorios y su peinado. Observó su maquillaje y le intrigó el perfume que llevaría puesto. Pero la ira comenzó a mermar dentro de él al instante en el que imaginó lo que ocurriría dentro de unas horas. Broly la despojaría de todo aquello. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—Recibí una invitación —le contestó en el mismo tono cortante en el que habían cruzado sus últimas palabras.

—Lo sé… Sólo no estaba segura si querías venir.

—No quería venir. Esto es parte de heredar un trono, viene apegado a estos eventos estúpidos. El día que sea yo quien se case recibirás una invitación. Como todos los demás.

Vegeta sentía la urgente necesidad de despertarle alguna emoción a ella. Un dejo de celos, un chispazo de deseo. Cualquier cosa que la despertara y desistiera de ese estúpido compromiso. Pero Bulma parecía no darse cuenta. Quería tomarla de los hombros y gritarle lo estúpida que era, quería recordarle todas las atrocidades que había escuchado sobre Broly. Y a veces quería borrarlas, porque lo perturbaba pensar lo que podría hacerle a ella.

Ella se acercó unos pasos más. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, se sentía tímida. Le ardían las mejillas de sólo recordar sus últimos minutos juntos. Pero se acercó porque sabía bien que no volvería a tener una oportunidad así en toda la vida.

Cuando la tuvo enfrente, Vegeta la miró con atención. Recorrió exasperado los círculos oscuros que opacaban el rostro de Bulma. Lo invadió el resentimiento cuando notó los destellos rojizos en el blanco de sus ojos. Como si hubiera dormido muy poco o llorado por horas.

—Sabes que hubiera aceptado si pudiera —le dijo con dulzura.

No podía mirarlo. Entrelazó las manos por detrás de su espalda y miró al suelo, como una niña. Si hubiera alzado la mirada se hubiera encontrado con las mejillas carmesí de Vegeta. En cambio, contempló su traje. Traía una chaqueta azul de terciopelo con la insignia de su casa bordada en hilo rojo.

—Podías —le respondió—. Pero eres una cobarde.

—Tal vez sí. Me he estado preparando para una vida miserable durante los últimos años, sólo por el bien de los demás. Y ahora estoy temblando, ruego porque se congele el tiempo.

—Que se jodan los demás —soltó Vegeta, y la ansiedad de tomarla comenzó a dominarlo.

Bulma se sonrió y con el rostro cubierto de vergüenza lo miró, encandilada. Como si hubiera dicho algo hermoso, algo digno de enamorar. Como si el tono de su voz fuera dulce y sereno, y no tozudo y prepotente. A ella le gustaba tal y como era.

—Me gustaría haberte dicho que sí —le dijo en voz baja.

—Aún puedes.

—No, no puedo —contestó acercándose con timidez—. Lo único que sí puedo hacer es decirte algo que tengo pendiente desde hace dos años. Y es que no importa lo que pase hoy, no importa con quién te cases tú o con quién me case yo… Yo siempre seré para ti, Vegeta. Espero que nunca lo olvides.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, le dejó un beso tibio en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta. Vegeta tenía ganas de detenerla, de tomarla del brazo y cargarla a la fuerza sobre Tormenta. Quería llevarla a un lugar en el que nadie la reclamara, pero sabía que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se quedó pensando mientras ella se marchaba. La imaginó besando a otro hombre, se vio a sí mismo compartiendo con ellos en el banquete, lo vio llevándosela de la mano a su lecho nupcial. Y no pudo más.

—Qué carajo estoy haciendo —se dijo y salió a retirar a Tormenta del establo.

Tarble podía quedarse a disfrutar de todo el resto de la velada. Él ya estaba harto, había tenido suficiente. Aún no entendía por qué había asistido, y si fue por el deseo de verla eso sólo lo haría más estúpido.

Cuando llegó al establo, Tarble aún estaba allí junto con Seigui. A unos metros vio un muchacho regordete y de cabello largo tomando con fuerza las riendas de Tormenta, pero el animal seguía parándose en dos patas como un loco.

—¡Tú! —gritó Vegeta y el mozo se giró, pero al ver que el caballo se le venía encima lo soltó y se hizo para atrás.

Tormenta se acercó a Vegeta rápidamente y éste no tardó en montarlo. Tarble se extrañó y se acercó a él.

—¿A dónde vas? Acabamos de llegar —le dijo alzando la palma de su mano hacia el castillo.

—Me importa una mierda.

—A Padre no le gustará que te retires así, ¿al menos te disculpaste con el rey Briefs?

—Tú discúlpate por mí, lo haces todo el tiempo y jamás te vi quejarte.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te retiras de este modo?

—Me harté —le contestó y sin más arrió a Tormenta y se retiró por la ciudad.

Tarble se quedó atónito y preocupado mientras miraba la capa de Vegeta flamear sobre Tormenta. Sabía cuánto había meditado Vegeta si asistir o no a esta boda, y por el modo en el que se había retirado Bulma, luego de su visita, nada bueno había sucedido. Le había extrañado encontrar una vela consumida y un libro tirado en su biblioteca, pero jamás se atrevió a preguntarle sobre ello. Estaba casi seguro de que algo había entre Bulma y Vegeta, y sentía pena por ello, ya que su hermano no parecía sentir afecto por nadie.

—Lo siento por eso —le dijo al muchacho regordete y le entregó las riendas de Seigui—, te prometo que él es más dócil.

* * *

La vio salir disparada de su habitación, tan alterada que no había notado su presencia. Dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí.

Él siempre deseó abrir esa puerta.

La miró correr unos metros hasta perderla de vista, y luego volvió a la puerta. Entró y echó un vistazo general. Miró el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero y el banco en que se debía parar para confeccionar sus vestidos. Observó la enorme cama que había en el centro y los gruesos postes que la rodeaban. La delicada tela que la cubría. Miró la mesa y encontró una simple y pequeña caja. La podía cubrir por completo con la palma de su mano. Junto a ella había un trozo de papel doblado que tomó y extendió. Su ceño se frunció, abrió la caja y encontró muchos. Tomó otro y lo leyó, tenía la misma firma. Tomó un tercero y lo leyó.

" _Mi caballo es el más veloz del reino, Princesa. Tal vez un día te conceda el honor de darte un paseo en él"._

Con la misma firma.

Uno tras otro los leyó y no entendía la relación. Lo único que sí entendía era que Vegeta y Bulma se comunicaban demasiado. Le comenzó a inquietar ese nombre, le molestó la forma en la que escribía. Odió la familiaridad con la que le hablaba. ¿Por qué se dirigía así a algo que era suyo? Bulma era suya y de ella tendría un heredero. Eso se había venido diciendo durante todos los días de todos los años, desde el momento en que lo supo.

—Vegeta —dijo y tomó aire—. Vegeta —dijo más fuerte— ¡VEGETA!

* * *

Tiró los mensajes al suelo y empujó la mesa. Se volvió al espejo y de un golpe lo despedazó. Tomó el poste de la cama y lo arrancó, luego partió lo que quedaba de la mesa a la mitad. Empujó la puerta y caminó. Esto no era lo que había planeado, así no se suponía que debían ser las cosas. Y cuando las cosas no se hacían como él las esperaba, se alteraba. Deseaba romper todo lo que encontrara. Comenzó a recorrer el castillo y se cruzó con una joven en la escalera. Llevaba un elegante vestido, parecía estar lista para el evento. Miró a Broly y su expresión le aterró, pero no alcanzó a gritar cuando el filo de la espada de él le penetró hasta la espalda. Broly la sostuvo desde la empuñadura en el aire, sin problema. Luego la dejó caer, y no envainó su espada. Siguió caminando y el nombre de Vegeta seguía apareciendo en su mente, pero no fue cuando llegó al comedor principal que su ansiedad se disparó. Los invitados que llegaron a verlo cubierto de sangre retrocedieron con cautela, la sala fue quedándose en silencio de a poco. Cuando Paragus lo vio era demasiado tarde. Había atravesado el cuello del viejo Briefs con un rápido movimiento. Briefs aún sobre sus dos pies, escupió sangre y cayó sin vida al suelo. Su esposa había sido salpicada de sangre, estaba inmóvil, temblaba y aún tenía las manos alzadas, como intentando sostener el cuerpo que ya se había caído. Broly la miró con rabia y le atravesó el estómago. Le habían mentido.

Él no escuchaba el horror que se había desatado, no prestó atención a toda la gente que corría, sólo mató a cada guardia que se le vino encima. Su enojo no se calmaba. Paragus le gritaba desde el otro lado, pero cuando vio en su mirada que podía ser el siguiente, se quedó callado. Cuando ya ningún guardia se atrevió a enfrentarlo siguió buscando al que le escribía las cartas.

—Vegeta —soltó ensimismado.

Cuando encontró su habitación destrozada y las cartas de Vegeta regadas por el piso, se imaginó lo peor. Se sumergió en pánico. Tenía que huir, tenía que salir del castillo antes de que Broly la encontrara. Mientras corría hasta los depósitos se preguntaba dónde estarían sus padres, se preguntaba si Vegeta estaría bien y qué debía hacer. De un momento a otro escuchó gritos, escuchó espadas chocando y fue entonces cuando el anciano Maestre la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró por los pasillos.

—No hay tiempo, tiene que huir —le dijo—, vístase algo común, oculte su cabello. Y salga de la ciudad lo más rápido que pueda.

Ella quería buscar a Vegeta, irse con él de ese infierno que se había desatado, pero temía que cualquier paso que ella diera la condujera hasta la muerte.

El anciano la guió hasta el depósito y tras cerrar la puerta, se marchó y la dejó sola. Encontró allí la muda de una de las cocineras y se la vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó un sombrero de hombre y ocultó lo que más pudo de su cabello. Arrojó sus zapatos, sus aretes, su collar y su diadema.

No podía parar de repetir su nombre. Lo odiaba, lo quería muerto, quería ver de sus ojos desaparecer la vida. Quería arrancarle desde las entrañas al corazón y sentirlo palpitar por última vez en la palma de su mano. Y cada minuto que pasaba de no encontrarlo lo volvía más loco. Asesinó a varias mujeres que al verlo gritaron, hacían demasiado ruido y él no quería escucharlo. Asesinó a todo el que encontró en su camino, dejando tras de sí una senda lúgubre, macabra. Partió de lado a lado a un viejo de túnica, como el que le había dicho a Paragus que él no tenía arreglo. Entró a la siguiente habitación y la encontró de espaldas. Aún sostenía entre las manos su vestido de novia, ese vestido que usaría para casarse con él. Se giró a verlo cuando entró y abrió los ojos como si la muerte se hubiera parado frente a ella. Arrojó el vestido y levantó las manos, dijo algo que él no escuchó porque estaba enceguecido. Se suponía que ella iba a ser para él, pero si no sería suya, no sería de nadie. Alzó su espada y con el filo le rebanó el cuello. Un par de gotas color vino se esparcieron sobre su rostro. De entre todas las vidas que había tomado, esa había sido la única satisfactoria. Sacó la lengua y probó el hierro de su sangre. Se sonrió.

Su frágil y delgado cuello se partió como una débil rama. Su cabeza cayó sobre el vestido y lo tiñó. Su cuerpo cayó sobre sus rodillas y luego hacia un lado, también embarrando de sangre el lujoso atuendo.

Luego se giró a seguir buscando a Vegeta, pero luego de recorrer todo el castillo, no lo halló. Ya no había ningún estandarte de Vegetasei en todo el pueblo. La familia había huido.

* * *

Luego de escuchar los gritos dentro del castillo, el rey Vegeta buscó a sus hijos. Tarble no tardó en montarse en Seigui, tenía la inequívoca sensación de que su hermano tendría algo que ver en lo que sucedía y el número de soldados con el que contaban no se comparaba con el ejercito que tenía Paragus. Luego de unos días de viaje sin encontrar a Vegeta recibieron la noticia de que la familia Briefs había sido masacrada, ahora la última Briefs viviente era Tights, que vivía en las tierras de Karin con su esposo Upa. Al parecer habían descubierto una supuesta infidelidad de parte de Bulma, y todo indicaba que Vegeta era su amante. O por lo menos eso era lo que Paragus decía. A Tarble le preocupaba, no le parecía que fuera una mentira. Después de todo tenía la certeza de que su hermano tenía sentimientos por esa mujer.

—No será tan estúpido de declararnos la guerra —dijo su padre—. Sabe bien que va a perder si lo hace.

Vegeta había cabalgado día y noche para llegar lo antes posible a su castillo, y cuando lo hizo se encerró y no recibió visitas. Cada día que pasaba pensaba que Bulma ya había sido tomada por Broly y lo enfermaba. Deseaba volver y asesinarlo.

Se negó atender a todo el que lo solicitó. Se encerró a entrenar hasta que caía rendido por las noches. No dijo palabra por semanas. Hasta que vio los estandartes de su padre regresar a casa y esperó en la sala del trono la reprimenda que le daría el Rey por haberse retirado así de la boda.

Cuando el Rey lo encontró lo miró fijamente. Tarble detrás de él cargaba una inmensa preocupación. Vegeta alzó una ceja, estaba extrañado. Algo no andaba bien. Lo notaba en el meditabundo rostro del más pequeño. Él era un libro abierto y Vegeta se conocía las páginas de memoria.

—¿Lo supiste? —preguntó Tarble, antes que los demás dijeran palabra. La sala del trono se llenó de una calma alarmante.

—¿Saber qué? —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció con fuerza el ceño. No le gustaba cuando Tarble divagaba.

—Lo que ocurrió antes de la boda…

De pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho, una molestia en el estómago. Casi dejó caer los brazos de su entrelazo, pero esperó. Su ceño pasó de molesto a preocupado.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —cuestionó con inseguridad. Sin embargo, mantuvo su tono demandante.

—Paragus dice que tú te involucraste con la hija de Briefs —comenzó con firmeza su padre—. Que no era virgen.

—Es virgen —contestó Vegeta conteniendo la furia. La palabra _era_ lo perturbó, pero se negó lo que ello implicaba—. ¿Van a decirme que demonios fue lo que pasó?

—Broly asesinó a todos… —finalmente dijo Tarble.

Vegeta miró a Tarble a los ojos, sus labios se separaron, tartamudeó un remedo de pregunta y miró a su padre. Ninguno de sus rostros parecía estarle mintiendo. Pero tenían que estarlo. No era posible que en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos…

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que logró salir de su garganta.

—Mató al Rey y a la Reina en el comedor, mató a unos cuantos invitados y luego mató a la Princesa. Parece ser que ella estaba escapando cuando la encontró. Me han dicho que Broly pronunciaba tu nombre por los pasillos, como un desquiciado.

El príncipe sintió que le temblaban las manos. Aún no terminaba de procesar el horror que estaba escuchando.

—¿Cómo…? —Necesitaba saber.

—No creo que… —contestó Tarble pero su padre lo interrumpió.

—La decapitó. Luego arrojó sus cuerpos en una pira y los incineró.

El horror en el rostro de Vegeta le transmitió un sentimiento que jamás había visto en él.

—Vegeta, ¿deshonraste a esa chica?

—¡No! ¡Ella iba a cumplir con el trato que su padre había hecho! —soltó con desesperación y la imagen impregnó en su cabeza. Se limpió con la palma el sudor que escaba de su frente. Presionó su mandíbula.

Bulma había muerto. Ese bastardo se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima y había deshecho su vida. Se la había arrebatado de la peor forma que se pudo imaginar. Sin darse cuenta estaba sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada, listo para desenvainarla.

—¡Fue la excusa que necesitaba para deshacerse de ella! —aseveró enervado—. Si el desgraciado me buscaba entonces voy a ir por él y le cortaré las manos por atreverse a tocarla.

Empujó a un lado al rey y marchó con fiereza a la puerta. El rey gritó a su guardia y éste tomó a Vegeta por los hombros para detenerlo, pero necesitó de cinco guardias más para sostenerlo. Gritó y maldijo a todos hasta que le dolió la garganta. Su padre le dio un certero golpe en la nuca y cayó desmayado. Luego de llevarlo a sus aposentos y triplicar los guardias en su puerta se sentó a tomar una copa de vino. Estaba agotado después de tan largo viaje, de pensar en la posibilidad de entrar en guerra por una elección inadecuada de su hijo. Tarble estaba atento a lo que dijera.

No sabía con seguridad qué papel había jugado su hijo en la masacre de la que habían escapado, pero sabía que Tarble era más minucioso que él mismo. Lo llamó a sentarse, como nunca, le sirvió una copa de vino que él miro con incomodidad.

—¿Crees que dice la verdad? ¿Que no tuvo nada con esa muchacha?

—Yo creo que Vegeta la quería, pero que dice la verdad, él no la deshonró. La muchacha que conocí parecía interesada en él, es muy probable que hayan tenido… intimidad, pero aun así le creo a Vegeta. Él no está mintiendo.

El Rey tomó un largo sorbo hasta que el cristal quedó vacío. Se sirvió otra copa e hizo girar el vino dentro de la copa como en un remolino.

—Mantenlo vigilado.

Cuando Vegeta despertó estaba recostado sobre el colchón de su cama. Se incorporó y los recuerdos empezaron a regresar a él en un orden escabroso. Apoyó la mano en su cintura, pero su espada ya no estaba. Caminó hasta la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado.

Le golpeó por segunda vez. Bulma había muerto.

Apretó los dientes y las manos con tanta fuerza que sus uñas le lastimaron las palmas. Sentía que se le había destrozado algo por dentro, que le habían arrancado un órgano del cuerpo. El pecho comenzó a arderle con violencia, la garganta se le secó.

Su mejilla se bañó de sal.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la volvió a ver, con ese vestido que le dejaba descubierta la cintura. Le sonreía y se sonrojaba.

—" _Yo siempre seré para ti, Vegeta"._

Aún la escuchaba, no era posible. ¡No podía ser real! No podía ser que ella ya no existiera.

De pronto cayó sobre sus rodillas y casi no tuvo fuerzas para evitar caer de rostro contra el piso. Sus lágrimas dejaron pequeños círculos marcados en la madera del suelo. Respiró con dificultad y la rabia lo invadió. Se inundó de un deseo implacable, de unas ganas violentas y alborotadas de destruirlo. De hundir hasta las cenizas a aquel que le había causado tanto daño. Golpeó con su puño el suelo hasta que le sangraron los nudillos. Y siguió hasta que ya no se distinguía si tenía piel o era sólo sangre.

Lo iba a matar, en cuanto pudiera salir de esa habitación tomaría a Tormenta y mataría a Broly con sus propias manos. O moriría en el intento.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

 **N/A: No me odien! Gracias por leerme y sobre todo a Schala S, porque me revisa los errorcitos y dedazos, a Dev y a Ashril, porque siempre me contagian más el vegetarianismo. Y a ustedes por leer y dejar comentarios. El próximo capítulo se llama "La venganza de Vegeta" ¿Qué les pareció hasta ahora? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	4. Capítulo IV: La venganza de Vegeta

**Reino de Sangre**

* * *

Capítulo IV: La venganza de Vegeta

* * *

Todas las noches la soñaba. Todas las malditas noches soñaba que ella estaba en la sala del trono, quejándose del calor, abanicándose. Soñaba verla intentando subirse a su caballo, ese que le había mencionado una vez, que se llamaba Kinton. Soñaba que le acariciaba la mejilla, que lo miraba como si fuese lo mejor que hubiere visto en la vida.

Luego la soñaba sujetando su estómago, con una expresión de miedo. Veía su hermoso vestido color crema llenarse de sangre, hasta los pies, y caer desplomada. Temblando, escupiendo vino con sabor a hierro. Manchándose los labios de carmesí. Él la toma entre sus brazos, tendido en el suelo. Toma su mano y le grita cosas que ni él entiende. Ella lo mira con miedo, con miedo de morir, con miedo de dejarlo. Entonces su mano dejaba de temblar, su ceño se relajaba. Su rostro ya no siente.

Luego él se da cuenta de que ya no estaba. Que no quedaba de ella más que un cuerpo vacío y la culpa lo envenena. La culpa lo vuelve loco.

Entonces llora y la abraza con fuerza, y le hiere sentir como sus brazos se caen inertes, que no lo abraza. Y la siente contra su mejilla, perder de a poco la calidez. Pero no lo quiere creer y le suplica que se despierte, que vuelva a él. Que no lo deje. Pero Bulma ya no está.

Entonces él se despierta, sudando frío. A veces en el medio de la noche, y no vuelve a dormir.

Ya se había desquiciado y abierto la puerta a golpes, pero afuera lo esperaban más guardias de los que podía contar. Así que había desistido de escapar. Su padre lo tenía custodiado.

Tarble había entrado a conversar con él, pero no pudo sacarle muchas palabras. Vegeta le pidió que le devolvieran sus armas, la espada y la daga que cargaba escondida. Pero Tarble se negó, bajo órdenes de su padre.

Dos semanas lo tuvieron bajo custodia, hasta que su comportamiento se tranquilizó y dejó de parecer una amenaza. El Rey lo invitó a reunirse con él y su hermano para discutir la situación, pero al entrar en la habitación y encontrar a su padre ofreciéndole asiento, se sintió a punto de iniciar un cuestionario del que no deseaba formar parte.

—Iré al grano. Paragus asegura que tú te acostaste con esa muchacha, que Broly actuó en todo derecho por la traición que le causaron. Pero dijo perdonar a nuestra casa, no quiere meterse con nosotros.

—¿Perdonarnos? Ya te dije que era virgen, seguía siendo virgen hasta el día de su boda.

—Te creo, sé que dices la verdad. Tarble me ha convencido de eso. Pero hoy no importa si lo hiciste o no, no tengo necesidad de gastar recursos en una guerra. No me interesa que ellos hayan muerto, si cumplieron o no su palabra. Lo único que me importa es mi reino. Por eso te ordeno que te comportes, no vas a salir a buscar venganza por esa niña. No es nuestro problema.

Vegeta quería responderle cientos de improperios, pero eligió quedarse callado, apretando los dientes. Sabía con antelo que de hacerlo le volverían a reforzar la seguridad y eso era lo contrario a lo que estaba buscando. Así que no dijo nada, fingiéndose derrotado. Se cruzó de brazos y asintió sin ganas, esquivó la vista y su padre tomó asiento. El alivio que sintió al ver a su hijo acceder sin tanto miramiento como en otras ocasiones lo desarmó. Estaba listo para golpearlo si se negaba, estaba dispuesto a encerrarlo y tenerlo en cautiverio hasta que se calmara. A lo que no estaba dispuesto era a perder a su heredero a manos de Broly. No era necesario que ninguna vida saiyajin se perdiera en un enfrentamiento sin sentido.

Tarble, del otro lado de la habitación, miraba con atención cómo Vegeta se mordía la lengua. Había pasado tanto tiempo admirado de su hermano que era capaz de reconocer señales sutiles sobre su humor, casi le adivinaba el pensamiento. Sabía que Vegeta no se quedaría en paz. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y la reunión prosiguió a todos los otros asuntos de la corona, que habían estado pasando por alto desde el incidente de la boda.

El rey eliminó la seguridad en la puerta del dormitorio del Príncipe, aunque por consejo de Tarble aumentó el número de guardias en los jardines. A pesar de todo Vegeta no parecía tener planes de escapar del castillo. Ciertamente estaba más callado de lo normal, pero podían atribuirlo al luto por el que seguramente estaba pasando. Se medía en extremo en las palabras que usaba y ya no se exaltaba tanto, como lo hacía antes. Tarble jamás lo había visto tan abstraído.

Un mes y medio había transcurrido sin ningún percance. El Rey estaba satisfecho, por supuesto. Su reino estaba a salvo junto con sus dos herederos. A él no le preocupaba tanto que Vegeta se hubiera vuelto más absorto en sus pensamientos, al menos no tanto como a su hermano. Aseguraba que luego de un debido tiempo él olvidaría lo ocurrido y asumiría sus deberes con más responsabilidad.

Esa noche, luego de terminar de cenar se disculpó y abandonó la mesa. Sólo quedaban Tarble y Vegeta, más una joven moza que llenaba sus copas de vino cuando estaban vacías. El más joven deseaba hablar con su hermano, con una honestidad que no podían escuchar nada más que sus oídos, así que luego de pedir a la moza que llenara sus copas por última vez, le solicitó que se retirara.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja y lo miró, del otro lado de mesa. Él lo veía fijo, aunque sumamente nervioso. El mayor ladeó una sonrisa y luego de dejar sus cubiertos sobre el plato, se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Adelante… —le dijo con diversión—. Di lo que tengas que decir.

Tarble no imaginó que le sería tan difícil hablarle a su propio hermano, pero lo era. Tragó saliva, miró su plato a medio terminar y luego lo miró a él. Incluso ahora que era su turno de liderar la conversación, Vegeta parecía estarle dando la oportunidad de hacerlo bien. La confianza que le brotaba por los poros era digna de envidiarse. Tarble muchas veces deseaba poder ser como él.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —le cuestionó sin flanquear el tono—. Sé que algo planeas, te conozco, no eres el de siempre. Te he visto mirar por la ventana, analizando. ¿Estás planeando cómo escaparte? Sabes que ese sería el peor error que pudieras cometer…

—¿Y este eres tú deteniéndome? —Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y se sonrió—. Si quieres hazme encerrar, sé que después de lo que pasó, Padre ya no confía en mí plenamente, ahora tú eres su pequeña mano derecha. Si se lo pides y fundamentas tus sospechas estoy seguro de que doblará la vigilancia. El único problema es que no les he dado motivos para hacerlo, ¿me viste mirando por la ventana? Qué descaro el mío… Seguro Padre se horrorizará al oírlo.

Detestaba admitirlo, pero las sospechas de Tarble no eran más que una mera corazonada. Vegeta se había comportado como nunca en ese último mes y no había razón suficiente para atiborrar de guardias la puerta de sus aposentos.

—Sé que quieres hacerlo, Vegeta, pero si logras llegar a Broly él te matará…

—¿Y es más digno? ¿quedarme aquí sentado, escuchando cómo ensucia mi nombre?

—¿Eso es lo que realmente te enfurece?, ¿que diga que tú deshonraste a esa muchacha o lo que hizo con ella el día de la boda?

—¡Silencio! —ordenó dando un golpe contra la mesa—, la próxima vez que siquiera se te ocurra mencionarla, será la última vez que puedas abrir la boca —Se levantó de su asiento y, sin mirarlo, se retiró.

Tarble se quedó en silencio, observando los restos sobre la mesa, miró las copas de vino y se sintió agotado. Estaba quizás tan cansado de seguir los pasos de su hermano, tan cansado de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Por supuesto no iba a ir detrás de él, con la amenaza de romperle la mandíbula aún tan fresca. Dejó la servilleta de tela que cubría sus piernas sobre la mesa y caminó a paso lento hasta su alcoba.

Cuando se acostó sobre la cama se dio cuenta que estaba más cansado de lo normal. Por lo general leía un par de libros antes de dormir, pero esa noche apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Recordó entonces la copa de vino de Vegeta, totalmente llena, e intentó pensar en el rostro de la joven moza, pero no creía haberla visto antes. Vegeta probablemente lo había drogado para escabullirse sin tanto problema. Lamentablemente, cuando se dio cuenta de su plan ya no podía levantarse de la cama. Ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos ya no recordaba los últimos segundos de la noche anterior. La luz del sol iluminaba por completo la habitación, ni siquiera había cerrado las cortinas, y a juzgar por su posición ya había pasado la media mañana.

Se levantó algo confundido y salió de sus aposentos, cuando uno de los soldados del palacio se acercó a él con una noticia que lo hizo entrar en pánico.

—Tormenta ya no está en el establo —dijo y agregó que los demás corceles estaban en su sitio, que no había ninguna señal de que haya sido robado.

Antes de que el soldado terminara de hablar, Tarble se retiró apresurado a las habitaciones de Vegeta con la esperanza de que todo fuera un error.

La cama no parecía haber sido usada en toda la noche, de modo que, si se había escapado después de la cena ya tendría medio día de ventaja. Corrió a alertar a su padre, la espada de Vegeta y su daga no estaban. Al parecer había descifrado dónde las habían ocultado.

El Rey no tardó en poner a su caballeriza en marcha, a seguir los pasos de Vegeta. Pero a pesar de que Tarble le rogó que le permitiera ir con ellos, el Rey le ordenó permanecer en el castillo y cumplir con sus deberes hasta que ambos regresaran.

Tarble sintió en la voz de su padre un rastro de incertidumbre. Realmente no estaba seguro si Vegeta o él volverían al reino después de ir a por Broly y Paragus, por lo que no sacrificaría toda su dinastía. El joven príncipe vio cómo, casi una hora después, las caballerizas junto con el Rey se retiraban de la ciudad, portando los estandartes de Vegetasei.

Él estaba a cargo, y aunque se había estado diciendo que lo mejor era dejar el asunto como estaba, la fuga de Vegeta no le dejó más opción. Se giró a la habitación de su padre y tomó pluma y papel.

* * *

Tormenta galopaba a toda velocidad. No por nada era considerado el corcel más veloz del reino.

Un mes atrás había enviado un cuervo al Reino de Briefs, solicitando un combate entre él y Broly. Sabía muy bien que de llegar y enfrentarse a todos sus soldados antes de poder verlo a los ojos, no duraría mucho. Estaba en una clara desventaja, así que lo mejor era desafiarlo directamente. Esperaba con ansias que su pedido no fuera rechazado. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que, de ganar la batalla, Paragus decidiera matarlo. Pero sabía que igualmente valdría la pena luego de quitarle la vida a aquel desgraciado.

Si se le daba la oportunidad mataría a padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

Apretaba la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza, estaba ansioso por finalmente vengar la horrorosa muerte de Bulma. Sentía tantas ansias por enfrentarlo que hizo pocas paradas, estaba seguro de que su padre estaría detrás de él y si se demoraba demasiado podían encontrarlo y detenerlo. Y si tenía que amenazar a su propio padre con el filo de su espada para continuar, lo haría.

Varios días pasaron cuando el cansancio lo vencía, y decidió descansar a un lado del camino, debajo de un sauce. Si se desplomaba de sueño no serviría para nada.

Dirigió a Tormenta a un claro donde ambos bebieron un poco de agua y luego se recostaron bajo las hojas del sauce. Vegeta apoyó la cabeza en el terciopelo negro del estómago de Tormenta. Lo miró de soslayo, el animal estaba tan vencido como él.

—Terminará dentro de poco —le dijo y miró al cielo estrellado.

Le vino a la mente el recuerdo del primer beso que le dio Bulma, montados sobre el lomo de aquel fiero y fiel animal. Recordó haberla acariciado debajo de un árbol como ese. Entonces vio en el suelo un pimpollo amarillo y se le escapó una media sonrisa. Ella tenía razón, esa flor florecía durante todo el año en sus tierras.

Luego de dormir un par de horas, Vegeta y Tormenta siguieron su camino. Él tenía hambre, tenía ansias, coraje, rabia, cansancio. Pero más que todo eso lo dominaba un deseo incontrolable de vengarse. Por momentos se imaginaba el modo en el que le había arrebatado la vida a Bulma, a sus padres, cómo había masacrado dentro de su hogar. Le enfurecía pensar que ya no volvería a ver su rostro sonrojado nunca más, le enloquecía pensar que, si se la hubiera llevado ese día, ella estaría viva.

Fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos los banderizos color ocre y amarillo blandirse contra el viento. Al menos unos cuarenta soldados a caballo, y dirigiéndolos venía Paragus junto con Broly a su derecha.

Vegeta detuvo a Tormenta y esperó a que se acercaran. Al llegar observó con detenimiento la ropa de Paragus, mucho más fina de la que le vio alguna vez vestir. Broly se bajó inmediatamente de su caballo y se le acercó, hasta que Paragus lo detuvo.

—Príncipe Vegeta —lo saludó—, ¿está usted rechazando nuestra generosa oferta de paz? Es decir, ha arruinado por completo nuestra alianza con la casa Briefs, mi hijo se vio en la obligación de hacerlos pagar por su traición, como debió haberlo hecho contra su familia también. Pero hemos tenido la gracia de perdonarles la vida. ¿Está consciente de lo estúpido de esta decisión?

—Era tu plan desde un principio deshacerte de ellos, sólo que el energúmeno de tu hijo no pudo respetarlo y como el animal que es, los mató incluso antes de casarse. Nadie deshonró tu alianza. Qué descarado eres al seguir mintiendo al respecto. No hay nadie más conmigo, ¡lo único que quiero es a él! —exclamó señalando a Broly.

Él se sonrió y Vegeta notó que se veía diferente. Parecía, como de costumbre, estar en otro sitio metal, pero esta vez estaba divertido. Ya no tenía esa mirada ausente y fría, se divertía, se reía solo. Y lo miraba deleitado, anticipando una idea macabra de lo que pasaría allí.

—Y él te quiere a ti, Príncipe Vegeta. Él se ha comportado muy bien para que yo le permitiera enfrentarse a ti y dar esto por terminado. Cuando mi hijo gane este enfrentamiento te iras a tu reino y no volverás jamás.

Vegeta medio sonrió ante la exagerada confianza de Paragus. Él era el mejor espadachín del reino y se vociferaba en los restantes. Aunque le parecía sospechoso que contemplara la posibilidad de dejarlo ir, si perdiera, no le prestó atención y se bajó del lomo de Tormenta.

Mientras esperaba a que Broly se posicionara frente a él, tomó la empuñadura de su espada. El otro Príncipe camino con ansias hasta él, aun sonriendo. Su mirada ya no estaba perdida, sino fija en su objetivo, y en un instante, sin que Vegeta lo notara, ya se había abalanzado sobre él. Alzó el filo de su enorme espada por sobre su cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vegeta desenvainó y se protegió con el acerco. El rechinido de las espadas entre sí lo hizo notar que había logrado escudarse. Tenía el sádico rostro de Broly a pocos centímetros de él y prácticamente podía sentir su respiración. La presión de su espada era brutal, con un poco más de fuerza estaba seguro de que podría rebanarle el rostro en la mitad. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió desde la frente a la mejilla, no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte. En un instante, sintió como Broly, aprovechando su gran altura, apoyaba su pie derecho sobre su abdomen y con una amplia sonrisa lo empujaba varios metros hacia atrás. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera levantarse, vio la gigantesca figura de Broly aproximarse blandiendo su espada directo hasta su rostro. Rápidamente se giró sobre el suelo y la espada cortó su capa, rasgándola y dejando retazos repartidos en el suelo. Se hincó sobre una pierna y nuevamente el gigante blandió su espada sobre él, esta vez el filo hundió su armadura.

Vegeta no podía creer la agilidad con la que se movía a pesar de su peso y tamaño. Había subestimado a su enemigo y ahora se encontraba dudando si podría sobrevivir esa pelea o no.

A Broly no le faltaba la respiración, ni había sudado una gota. Lo miraba a unos metros, sosteniendo su enorme espada como si fuera una aguja, y luego de sonreír con diversión, la dejó caer al suelo. El estruendo del acero le sorprendió.

El Príncipe apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, Broly estaba retándolo a soltarla. Vegeta soltó su espada y empuñó sus enguantadas manos. Nuevamente Broly se lanzó hacia él, quien apenas podía sortear la serie de puñetazos. No fue hasta que se sintió desvanecer, cuando notó que Broly le había dado un certero golpe en el estómago. Tan profundo y doloroso que no pudo mantenerse de pie, no podía respirar. Cayó sobre su rodilla y recibió una patada en el rostro que lo envió al suelo, de espaldas.

De su cabellera brotó un trazo carmesí, que pasó sobre su ojo y luego a su mejilla. La luz del sol se ocultó detrás de la silueta macabra de Broly, que lo miraba triunfante. Sintió que lo tomaba del hombro y en un segundo le había arrancado la armadura.

El relinche de Tormenta se escuchó a unos metros, junto con su aguerrido trote. Vegeta se giró y vio a su negro corcel pararse en dos patas, preparado para defenderlo. Entonces alzó su mano para detenerlo cuando vio con horror como Broly alzaba su espada contra él, rebanando su cuello a la mitad.

Tormenta cayó al suelo, junto a Vegeta. Dividido en dos. La sangre que brotaba a borbotones manchó al Príncipe, quien quedo estático ante la horrorosa muerte de su compañero. Sus guantes blancos se tiñeron de rojo oscuro. Vegeta miró la punta de sus dedos, los cuales temblaban ante lo que acababa de ver. Los cerró en un puño y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Una lágrima se manchó de la sangre de su frente.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito animal! —le gritó sin poderse levantar—. Peleas conmigo, bestia. ¡Conmigo!

Abrió los ojos por completo cuando vio cómo con una amplia sonrisa se disponía a introducir su espada en su abdomen.

—¡Broly! ¡Te dije que no lo mataras! —gritó Paragus y su hijo se quedó inmóvil. Su sonrisa se había borrado—. Córtale la mano derecha, es diestro. No podrá volver a combatir. Eso será suficiente castigo para este iluso y para su padre. Si lo matas, el Rey Vegeta nos declarará la guerra. ¡Córtale el brazo entero si quieres!

El gigante pensó con expresión de hastío y finalmente volvió a sonreír. Inmediatamente clavó la espada en el abdomen de Vegeta y se reclinó sobre ella, lo miró toser sangre y ver con pánico la enorme herida. Lo miró a los ojos y encontró una sádica perversión que jamás había visto antes, en ningún otro hombre. Broly era un desquiciado. Repentinamente, Paragus se acercó sobre su caballo y tomó por un brazo a su hijo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —le gritó y luego de ver cómo su expresión cambiaba, retrocedió con cautela—. Ya has hecho suficiente. Debemos irnos…

Broly se giró a su espada y la tomó por la empuñadura, la revolvió en el interior de Vegeta y lo observó retorcerse de dolor, para luego retirarla y subirse a su caballo.

Vegeta permaneció inmóvil, mientras escuchaba las caballerizas retirarse. Estaba seguro de que había llegado el momento de su muerte, pero jamás había imaginado que sería por desangrarse en el medio de la nada. Miró nuevamente el cadáver de Tormenta. Quizás su padre y Tarble habían tenido la razón. Se había conducido a sí mismo a su muerte y sin darse cuenta, había implicado a Tormenta a ello.

Apoyó su mano sobre la herida y sintió cómo la sangre brotaba, abandonándolo.

Se preguntó si la vería a dónde fuera que se dirigiera ahora… Qué tonto había sido, se reprendió y soltó una sonrisa derrotada.

* * *

A su mamá no le gustaba que se alejara mucho de casa. Decía que había gente extraña en las ciudades y gente aún más extraña viajando entre ellas. Caminó con cuidado, cuando vio un cuerpo extraño moverse entre las malezas y un caballo empujándolo con el hocico. Se acercó en silencio, y cuando notó que era una persona salió corriendo, gritando por su padre.

Estuvo atento, mirando a su padre cargar aquella persona mientras el amigable animal los seguía de cerca. Su madre examinó sus heridas y luego de apoyar la mano sobre su frente, le dijo que tenía fiebre.

Gohan ofreció amablemente su cama para que la extraña se recuperara. Y la mantenía vigilada durante los días en los que permaneció dormida. Tenía el cabello largo y un golpe en la cabeza. Ellos creían que se había caído de su caballo, probablemente se había insolado.

—¿Crees que sea ella? —preguntó su madre a su padre, mientras observaban a la mujer.

—Dicen que fue asesinada…

—Pero ¿qué hay si no fue así? ¿Qué tal si logró escaparse? La gente dice que Paragus nos pedirá un mayor porcentaje de lo que cosechemos, apenas nos estamos reestableciendo, Goku. Si es ella, es la heredera del trono —Acarició con angustia su incipiente abdomen. Aún tenía pocos meses de embarazo, pero su bebé se desarrollaba con rapidez.

Su esposo apoyó la mano sobre su vientre. La acarició y le sonrió con seguridad.

—Nadie debe saber que está aquí —sentenció Milk.

—Vamos a protegerla.

Gohan escuchó con atención, aunque poco entendía sobre la conversación de sus padres. Ellos, especialmente su madre, se encargaban de no dejarle saber ciertas cosas. Sabía que había nacido después de una época de guerra, pero los detalles al respecto jamás le fueron revelados. Milk y Goku habían sobrevivido a duras penas, y él aún conservaba una vieja espada que uso en más de una ocasión para proteger a su familia y amigos.

Lo último que ella logró escuchar fueron gritos, gritos que se multiplicaban a cada paso que daba Kinton. Se giró a ver cómo se iniciaba un fuego y cómo una nube negra se esparcía por los alrededores del castillo. Pero estaba segura que si regresaba no tenía nada asegurado más que la muerte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agitó las riendas de su caballo hasta que ya no logró escuchar nada. Cabalgó sin detenerse cuando el viento se le vino en contra y su sobrero casi deja al descubierto su larga cabellera. Continuó debajo de la lluvia, empapada y hambrienta. Siguió hasta que el sol de la mañana la dejó sin aire y Kinton apenas caminaba.

Se recostó sobre el cuello de su caballo y acarició su pelaje dorado. Una lágrima se le escurrió, pero la limpió tan rápido como pudo. Se preguntaba si Vegeta estaría bien, si la ira que se había despertado en Broly lo habría alcanzado. Se preguntaba quiénes habrían logrado escapar del castillo cuando la tragedia se desató. Agradeció que su hermana estuviera en los últimos meses de su embarazo para la fecha de la boda y no pudiera viajar. Al menos sabía que Tights estaba a salvo junto con su familia. Fue cuando sintió que ya no podía sostenerse a sí misma que se fue al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos no encontró nada familiar. Temió que Paragus la haya encontrado y aunque había recuperado un poco de fuerzas, seguía cansada. Miró a los alrededores y se encontró en una pequeña vivienda de una sola habitación. Había una cama matrimonial y no muy lejos percibió la luz cálida de un fuego, acompañado del aroma de un puchero. Su abdomen rugió.

Milk, quien revolvía con una cuchara de madera la enorme hoya con la cena, se giró a verla y rápidamente se limpió las manos con su mandil. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y colocó la palma de su mano contra su frente.

La Princesa no se inmutó, aún estaba levemente confundida para cuando la humilde dama le dijo que ya no tenía fiebre.

—Gohan ha estado cambiando los paños durante varios días. Llegué a pensar que no iba a sobrevivir, pero es una mujer fuerte.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó ella y se dio cuenta lo difícil que era hablar. Colocó una mano sobre su garganta e inmediatamente Milk le ofreció un vaso de agua que ella bebió sin dudar.

—Mi nombre es Milk, mi esposo y mi hijo te encontraron a un lado del camino junto con tu caballo.

—¿Kinton está bien? —preguntó después de beber.

—Sólo tenía un poco de hambre… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Bulma dudó sobre esa información. No estaba segura si de ahora en más debía inventarse un nombre nuevo y ocultarse el resto de su vida. ¿Qué pasaría si esa familia supiera quién era? ¿La entregarían a Paragus y Broly?

—No tengas miedo —dijo Milk al ver la incertidumbre en la mirada de la joven—. El caballo en el que venías es de raza pura… Eres una dama de alta cuna, ¿no es así? Te has vestido como una plebeya, pero olvidaste quitarte los anillos —Bulma miró sus manos con pavor, era cierto—. El camino por el cuál venías, es el camino al castillo. Eres la princesa Briefs…

Sin dudarlo se retiró las alhajas y las puso sobre el vientre de Milk, empujándolas con ambas manos.

—Te las daré, sólo no me entregues a ellos. ¡Te lo suplico! —gritó, y las lágrimas que había contenido hasta ese momento se desprendieron de su mirada—. ¡Quédate con el caballo! Me iré a dónde sea, pero por favor no me entregues.

Milk la miró con tristeza y le sonrió. Se preguntaba todos los horrores que se habrían visto dentro de los muros del castillo, y cuando sintió su miedo la tomó por los hombros.

—Tu padre fue el Rey más justo que tuvo nuestra nación. Hizo lo necesario para terminar con una guerra… Mi familia le debe mucho a la tuya. Mi hijo Gohan pudo gozar una época de paz que quizás nunca volvamos a ver con Paragus. Nosotros jamás te entregaríamos.

La princesa supo en las palabras de aquella mujer algo que no deseaba confirmar aún. Que su padre había muerto aquel día. Su cuerpo cedió una vez más y cayó a su regazo a llorar su pérdida. Milk acarició su cabello hasta que el cansancio la venció.

* * *

Sentía la sangre de Tormenta pegarse a su cuello, acompañado del intenso hedor a hierro que ambos emanaban. Miró al cielo y respiró profundo.

—Qué forma tan estúpida de morir —se dijo sonriendo.

Si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso, si tan sólo hubiera oído las advertencias. Lo único que lo consolaba era saber que Tarble sería un buen líder para su gente. No como él, que había caminado directo a la muerte.

Una brisa le rozó el rostro y una flor acarició su mejilla. Se giró a la derecha y vio las flores amarillas que había recogido Bulma, aquel día en que le pidió que se casara con él para apartarla de Broly.

— _No sabía que tenían flores de cala en esta región —_ la escuchó decirle y recordó el aroma de su piel— _Son muy buenas para tratar heridas… —_ Miró con duda la flor y con dificultad cortó un ramo de ellas. Tal vez Bulma desde donde estuviera le estaba dando un consejo… Pero esa herida era tan profunda que dudaba que aquello lo pudiera ayudar. Sin embargo, colocó un ramo de flores amarillas sobre su abdomen y las manchó de su herida. De pronto ya no sentía tanto dolor.

Quizás era la muerte, se dijo. Quizás la muerte era más misericordiosa de lo que él creía y le permitiría morir sin tanto sufrimiento.

Estaba profundamente arrepentido de todo. De engañar a su hermano para escapar, de no saber quién era su enemigo al momento de enfrentarlo. De haber perdido a Tormenta en su torpeza. Pero ya todo había terminado.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y luego de un último suspiro, la mano que sostenía las flores cayó inerte al suelo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

N/A: No los olvidé. Sólo me absorbió la vida por unos días. Me costó mucho decidir si Tormenta moriría o no en este capítulo, lo tenía planeado desde un principio pero escribirlo fue difícil para mí. Aunque personalmente creo que era lo mejor para lo que queda de esta historia, será importante para el desarrollo.

Gracias a los que se animaron a dejar reviews, aunque sea porque se sintieron abandonados jaja ¡No lo hice! Espero que compartan conmigo lo que les va pareciendo esta historia. Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo V: Camino al reencuentro

**Reino de Sangre**

* * *

Capítulo V: Camino al reencuentro

* * *

Había visto los estandartes de Paragus retirarse, camino al castillo de la familia Briefs. Había escuchado de la tragedia que se había dado hacía poco tiempo y se había mantenido alejado de su paso. Cargaba una carreta con víveres, comprados en el mercado más cercano y ahora se dirigía a su humilde hogar.

Se quedó frío al ver al corcel negro abatido en el suelo, degollado. Miró a su lado, al soldado de capa roja, también bañado de sangre. Observó a un lado, la armadura de Vegeta estaba a pocos metros y el anciano reconoció la insignia de la casa de Vegetasei. Caminó junto al cuerpo, con su carreta detrás de sí, y observó su rostro con atención. Era el bien conocido rostro del príncipe Vegeta. Miró extrañado las flores amarillas, ya marchitas, que se posaban sobre su estómago bañado de sangre.

Se hincó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó dos dedos sobre el cuello del Príncipe, estaba pálido y había perdido demasiada sangre. El anciano miró a sus espaldas y luego de cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, cargó al Príncipe sobre su carreta. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir su camino, vio la espada de Vegeta, que tristemente no tenía ni una gota de sangre de su enemigo. La cargó junto a los víveres y continuó.

Para cuando el Rey Vegeta llegó al sitio en el que se había dado la pelea, lo único que pudo encontrar fue el cadáver de Tormenta. La cantidad de sangre aún fresca que encontró no parecía ser sólo del caballo. Había retazos de la capa de Vegeta en el camino, pegados al suelo por culpa de la sangre.

Se preguntó si tal vez habrían decidido llevarse a su hijo para torturarlo en el castillo, si lo degollarían como habían hecho con Tormenta, si lo utilizarían para espectáculo público. Y todas las ideas que se le vinieron a la cabeza le hirvieron la sangre. Tomó con fuerza las riendas de su corcel y trató de controlar las ansias que sentía por asesinar a Paragus, junto a su monstruoso hijo. Pero miró a Nappa, a su derecha, esperando oír algo que lo detuviera.

—Nos matarán antes de poder entrar al castillo —le dijo, intuyendo los pensamientos que se estarían fraguando en la mente de su Rey.

—Debemos reagruparnos, si ellos tienen al príncipe Vegeta quizás pueda negociar con usted… —agregó uno más joven, de melena larga.

—¿Negociar? No voy a negociar a mi hijo. Vegeta es tu futuro rey… Derrumbaré su castillo de ser necesario. Mataré a cada soldado que amenace mi paso, yo voy a recuperar a mi hijo. ¡A tu Señor! —gritó, por lo que el soldado inmediatamente asintió y bajó la cabeza—. Ellos creen que pueden burlarse de nosotros llevándose a Vegeta, creen que nos someterán de esta forma, ¡que nos doblegarán! Pero nosotros los saiyajins no hincamos la rodilla ante nadie. No tienen idea de con quién se han metido. Esto… esto es guerra —Soltó con recelo y arrió con fuerza de las riendas de su corcel. De inmediato se giraron para regresar al reino.

Después de largas horas de una espera devastadora, Tarble vio finalmente las banderas de Vegetasei regresar a las puertas de la ciudad, y luego a las del castillo. Corrió rápidamente a su encuentro, dudando si sería bueno o malo el hecho de que hayan regresado tan rápido. Quizás se habían encontrado a Vegeta a mitad de camino y lo habían obligado a regresar. Quizás estaban trayendo el cuerpo de su hermano, sin vida. O quizás en un descabellado caso, Vegeta habría logrado vengar la muerte de Bulma, y regresado victorioso.

Pero esa idea se hizo efímera, cuando no vio a Tormenta cabalgando junto al resto. Luego vio el rostro férreo de su padre e imaginó que lo peor había ocurrido.

Esperó junto a los guardias, en las enormes puertas de su castillo, a que su padre le dirigiera unas palabras, que aclarara sus dudas. Miró a Nappa bajarse de su caballo y recibir órdenes de su padre. Los soldados se retiraron y el Rey pasó junto a Tarble sin decir nada.

Tarble lo siguió, aterrado de preguntar por su hermano, hasta que en medio de un pasillo se detuvo. Sentía los pasos de su hijo menor detrás de él y, a pesar de la furia que lo aturdía, le habló:

—No lo encontramos —soltó sin darse la vuelta. Apretó los puños con fuerza y continuó—, sólo encontramos el cadáver de Tormenta, fue degollado.

Un escalofrío abatió a Tarble. La imagen del fiel animal que acompañó durante toda su vida a Vegeta, se le presentó de la manera más desagradable. Y lo peor, si eso habían hecho a un animal, ¿qué habían hecho con Vegeta?

Tarble balbuceó, no sabía qué sacar del nefasto escenario.

—¿Crees que se lo llevaron?, ¿no pudo haber escapado?

—¿Qué tan lejos crees que habría llegado sin Tormenta? —le cuestionó, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

El más joven miró al suelo. Si realmente se habían llevado a su hermano, podía ser peor la tortura que reciba, que la misma muerte.

—Acompáñame —le pidió y caminó hasta la misma sala en la que habían confrontado a Vegeta unos meses antes. Al entrar, tomó asiento y miró el mapa que había dejado sobre la mesa antes de irse.

Había sujetado las puntas con un par de libros y un pesado jarro en el que le servían el vino. Tarble observó las figuras posicionadas sobre los espacios geográficos del mapa.

El Rey rascó su barba, con una expresión preocupada.

—Wakusei… allí está el antiguo castillo de Paragus, ahora tiene el de Briefs y sus soldados —comenzó, señalando una a una las figuras—. Estratégicamente no podemos atacar a ninguno de los dos sin que nos ataquen por la espalda. Y dividir nuestras fuerzas no servirá de mucho. Perderemos la mitad de nuestros soldados, en cualquier caso, y Paragus seguirá escondiéndose. Y ese muchacho… Broly, me han contado que puede derribar al menos veinte soldados por sí mismo.

—Derrotó a Vegeta —agregó Tarble, en un tono que a su garganta le fue difícil pronunciar—. Pero estas olvidándote de que no somos los únicos perjudicados por Paragus —Tomó una pieza de madera tallada y la colocó del otro lado del mapa—. La hija mayor de Briefs, Tights Briefs, fue casada con el hijo de un guerrero nativo, Upa. Ella no asistió a la boda de su hermana porque su embarazo no le permitió hacer el viaje.

—¿Con cuántos hombres cuentan?

—Cuatro mil. No están tan preparados como nuestros soldados, pero es un buen número.

—Envíales un cuervo lo antes posible —dijo el rey Vegeta, pero Tarble le extendió una hoja doblada en espiral.

—Ya lo hice hace meses. Le pido perdone mi atrevimiento… pero no podía confiar en que Vegeta se quedaría de brazos cruzados y necesitaba saber si, en el peor de los casos, tendríamos a Tights Briefs de nuestro lado.

El Rey se sonrió con satisfacción mientras leía el mensaje, al parecer la Princesa y única heredera de la dinastía Briefs deseaba mucho más que ellos mismos, la muerte de Paragus y Brolly. El sangriento hecho ocurrido dentro del hogar de su familia la había devastado, y su esposo se encontraba agrupando a sus soldados, esperando el momento perfecto para unir fuerzas con los saiyajin.

—Tiraremos piedra por piedra, de todos los castillos que tenga Paragus, hasta recuperar a Vegeta. Vivo o muerto, lo traeremos de regreso.

Tarble asintió, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida una furia que lo motivaba por encima de todas sus inseguridades. Su padre se levantó de su asiento y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Pudo percibir el orgullo que él sentía, la sentía en su sonrisa. Pero al mismo tiempo le transmitió su deseo de venganza, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Bien hecho, hijo.

* * *

Para protegerse de cualquiera que pudiera reconocerla, le pidió a Milk que recogiera su cabello de la misma forma que lo hacía ella, luego se cubría con una tela atada sobre su cuello y se colocaba un sombrero de paja que le cubría buena parte del rostro. Pero no fue a por ella que se acercaron los soldados de Paragus.

Bulma se escondió debajo de la cama cuando escuchó el galopar de los caballos. Goku metió a Milk y a Gohan en su humilde vivienda y esperó a los soldados. Paragus había vuelto a subir la cuota que debían cubrir, aunque a duras penas les alcanzaba para comer. No se quedaron por mucho tiempo, y aunque Milk le había dicho a Bulma que había oído en el mercado, que era dada por muerta, Bulma aún tenía inundados los oídos de los gritos del castillo.

Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado trabajando la tierra. La barriga de Milk crecía día a día, su segundo hijo parecía estar impaciente por nacer. Bulma les había obsequiado la mayoría de sus joyas a cambio de la estadía. Y aunque todos los días se decía que al siguiente tomaría la decisión de marcharse, la duda se lo impedía. Su mente le decía que debía acudir a su hermana Tights pero, de ser descubierta, tal vez estaría condenando a toda la población de las tierras de Karin. Su corazón le pedía a gritos buscar a Vegeta y decirle que no había muerto, que estaba viva y que necesitaba de él. Por primera vez en la vida deseaba admitir que se había equivocado.

No fue hasta que las visitas de los soldados de Paragus se hicieron más frecuentes, y la cuota tan elevada que dudaban sí podrían comer, que finalmente entendió que la situación no sólo la involucraba a ella. Paragus y Brolly destruirían su nación.

Guardó unos aretes en su bolsillo, los vendería en el mercado y así tendría para pagar comida y techo durante el largo viaje que le esperaba. Estaba un poco ansiosa por decirle a Milk y a Goku que se marcharía.

—Iré a Vegetasei. Es un viaje considerablemente largo… Pero no puedo quedarme aquí escondida mientras abusa del poder que le arrebató a mi familia. Estoy segura que Vegeta me ayudará, sólo debo llegar a él —Antes de poder continuar, Milk tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Para su sorpresa, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada de determinación.

—No quiero que mis hijos crezcan en un sitio como este. Cuando tu padre gobernaba siempre cuidaba de nosotros, fue un hombre justo y pacífico. Tu eres la legítima gobernante de estas tierras y mi familia está a tu disposición.

—Milk… —balbuceó Bulma, mientras Goku abrazaba por el hombro a su esposa.

—Yo te acompañaré. Pero Milk no puede hacer este viaje estando embarazada, así que la llevaré a ella y a Gohan a casa de su padre. No debo dejarla mucho tiempo sola porque nuestro hijo podría nacer antes de tiempo, pero sé de alguien que podrá llevarte hasta Vegetasei.

Bulma se sonrió, parecía ser que ya habían estado planeando esto y sólo esperaban a que ella tomara la decisión.

—Partiremos en un par de días —agregó Goku, sonriéndole con complicidad.

* * *

Cuando despertó se preguntó si ese dolor intenso que lo recorría era parte del infierno. Si esa liviandad que sintió antes de cerrar los ojos sólo era un engaño. Le dolía la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas, y sobre todo el estómago. Intentó hincarse, pero el dolor de su abdomen no se lo permitió.

—No debes moverte, jovencito —le dijo una voz avejentada.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y vio un hombre calvo, sentado junto a él. Estaba un poco jorobado y tenía unas incipientes arrugas debajo de sus ojos. El tabique de su nariz alzado y debajo de ella un bigote y barba blancos, largos hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Lo miró de reojo, mientras el hombre de menuda espalda y brazos delgados colocaba un ungüento parecido al moho sobre la herida que le había infringido Brolly.

—Eres astuto, la flor de cala detuvo la hemorragia justo a tiempo. De haberte encontrado una hora más tarde, habrías muerto desangrado en el medio del camino. Es un buen analgésico, además, es una lástima que el efecto dure poco tiempo…

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó con suma dificultad.

—Algunos me dicen Kamesenin… mi nombre es Muten Roshi, es un honor conocerlo, Príncipe —respondió sin descuidar su tarea.

—¿Qué es…

—¿Esto? —preguntó señalando el ungüento—, es una savia, la extraigo de unas semillas muy raras. Ayudarán a que tus heridas cierren más rápido de lo que lo harían comúnmente. Ya no me queda mucho… he estado trabajando tu herida hace una semana. Si sigue sanando como lo ha estado haciendo sólo le quedara una cicatriz.

Había pasado una semana entera inconsciente. Y aunque tenía muchas dificultades para pronunciar palabra, tragó saliva para hablar con el anciano.

—No te esfuerces —le dijo el anciano, notando sus intenciones—. Haré lo posible para que te levantes sobre tus piernas y salgas caminando de aquí, con la menor cantidad de secuelas posible… —Alzó los ojos al ver una pizca de pavor en los azabache de Vegeta—. No te preocupes por eso, sólo concéntrate en recuperarte. Hay un revuelo allí afuera del que pronto te platicaré, ahora no es el momento.

Vegeta vio como el semblante de Muten Roshi se ensombrecía, parecía preocupado, hasta donde él podía percibir. Respiró profundamente, aún sorprendido de no haber muerto.

Aún tenía una oportunidad para vengarse.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el momento en el que se despertó. Era extraño para él, lo tranquilo que se estaba comportando. Tal vez la muerte de Tormenta le había afectado mucho más de lo que deseaba admitir. Siempre le había agradado la forma hostil en la que se comportaba, como si aún fuera un animal salvaje.

Muten Roshi encontró a Vegeta revolviendo el recipiente que tenía frente a él, con una cuchara de un metal ordinario. Tomó un sorbo de sopa y lo examinó. Distaba mucho del Príncipe del que había escuchado, de aquel tosco y orgulloso joven que jamás había perdido una pelea.

—Lamento no poder brindarle algo que sepa mejor —le dijo Muten Roshi, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. Ya puede caminar, en unos días le daré mi caballo para que pueda regresar al castillo en poco tiempo. Es un corcel viejo, pero podrá con el viaje.

—Hace un tiempo me dijo que había algo que debía contarme —mencionó sin muchos ánimos.

—Oh… Es cierto, no creo que le sorprenda saber que su padre ha declarado la guerra a Paragus después de su encuentro con Brolly —El semblante de Vegeta no se corrigió en lo absoluto. Su mirada seguía perdida en el plato hondo frente a él—. Lo he mantenido aquí, sin decirle a nadie porque temía que, de enterarse la persona equivocada, Paragus mandara a alguien a terminar con el trabajo mientras usted no se haya recuperado por completo. Su padre no sabe de su paradero, y me temo que eso es culpa mía.

—Será bien recompensado por ello.

—Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, aunque debo decir que no me vendrían nada mal.

—Aún no han iniciado el asedio, ¿no es cierto?

—No, pero las tropas de su padre están agrupándose —Vegeta continuó hasta terminar el plato y luego lo retiró de su vista. Con un poco de dificultad se levantó de su asiento y se revisó los vendajes—. No había visto una guerra en muchos años —le dijo mientras se vestía una ligera camisa negra, de mangas holgadas—, creo que su abuelo era apenas un niño… El ejército saiyajin derrotó de tal forma a su enemigo que, durante décadas, nadie tuvo las agallas de enfrentarlos. Hasta ahora.

—En el caso de Paragus y Brolly, no son agallas, es estupidez —Miró de reojo su armadura, inservible—. ¿Dónde está su caballo?

Muy a pesar de las recomendaciones de Roshi, Vegeta salió rumbo al castillo de Vegetasei. Se despidió de él con una simple seña, asintiendo con la cabeza. La herida punzante a un lado de su ombligo, le presionaba en el galope. Aquel animal en el que montaba no se acercaba al trote salvaje de Tormenta, ni a su velocidad.

* * *

Se vistió un modesto vestido azul oscuro, que cubría de forma íntegra sus virtudes. Por si eso no resultaba suficiente, Milk le había obsequiado una capa oscura con la que podía cubrirse el cabello y buena parte del rostro. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que habían dejado la modesta vivienda rural en la que vivían. Goku tomaba suavemente las riendas de Kinton, mientras ella miraba de reojo a los lugareños, pasando de pueblo en pueblo. En un mercado de paso, Bulma vendió un par de pendientes a un precio por debajo de su valor, y aunque deseaba gritarle al mercader que ella sabía de joyas, se mordió la lengua y siguió su camino. Sabía bien que debían mantener un perfil bajo.

Por las posadas se hablaba de una guerra que acababa de iniciar y la gente estaba asustada. Nadie quería quedar atrapado entre las aplastantes fuerzas de los saiyajins y la falta de límites de Paragus.

Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Maiota, Goku ya le había comentado a Bulma sobre la persona que la llevaría hasta Vegeta. Se trataba de una joven contrabandista a la que le había salvado el pellejo un par de veces en el pasado, en ocasiones en las que se había metido en problemas. Estaba muy seguro de que no tendría problema en ayudarla, siempre y cuando prometiera pagarle una buena suma, una vez llegado a su destino.

La esperaron en una plaza, en el centro del mercado. La gente paseaba mientras varios adeptos escuchaban atentos las palabras de un fanático. Bulma y Goku esperaban a la sombra de un árbol, hasta que ella sintió que alguien la observaba desde la distancia. Se acomodó la capucha de su capa y se dirigió nerviosa al que la acompañaba.

—¿Estás seguro que era de confiar? Lleva una hora de demora.

—No te preocupes, ya no debe tardar —contestó restándole importancia, lo que en lugar de tranquilizar a Bulma, la preocupó aún más.

De pronto una figura montada en un caballo oscuro se acercó a ellos, los rodeó y luego de examinarlos se retiró la capucha del rostro. Sus bucles rubios cayeron sobre sus hombros y Bulma se maravilló con las esmeraldas que tenía en la mirada. Ella sonrió con suficiencia y repentinamente le recordó a Vegeta. Esa sonrisa fanfarrona tan típica de él.

—Launch —saludó Goku con alegría—, por fin llegaste.

—No lo digas tan fuerte, idiota. Soy una contrabandista, una delincuente, ¿qué parte no entendiste?

—No tienes que ser tan cruel —contestó aniñado y, como si lo acabara de recordar, tomó a Bulma por los hombros y prácticamente se la extendió—. Ella es Bulma —comentó bajando la voz—, de aquí en más yo me retiraré. Milk no me perdonaría si me demoro.

Launch miró con atención a la Princesa. Bulma se sintió obligada a revelar su rostro y se retiró la capucha con determinación. Era difícil, pero trataría de confiar en Goku y en que aquella hermosa mujer se encargaría de protegerla.

—Sube a tu caballo, niña —le dijo—, debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar hasta tu Príncipe.

La jovencita se acaloró ante la idea de volverlo a ver. Repentinamente, la seguridad que transmitía esa mujer se le había contagiado. La inundó una incipiente alegría. Lo volvería a ver.

Se giró a Goku y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, lo poco que lo había conocido había sido suficiente para convertirlo en un amigo para toda la vida. Se subió a Kinton y tras un saludo afectuoso y una promesa de volverse a ver, las mujeres se retiraron.

A Goku lo invadía una extraña sensación, mientras las observaba retirarse. Deseaba con todo de sí que Bulma llegara a Vegeta en una sola pieza, pero la hormigueante sensación que se le presentaba lo obligó a quedarse cerca, sólo por unas horas más.

* * *

Los guardias lo reconocieron inmediatamente, aunque no trajera puesto el yermo ni la armadura. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a transitar las calles de Vegetasei, pudo sentir cómo los alientos de su gente se perdían entre el bullicio. Cómo las personas se quedaban estupefactas, cómo murmuraban y finalmente sintió detrás de sí los vitoréos. Los aplausos y gritos invadieron su camino. La gente gritaba su nombre con orgullo. El príncipe no había muerto.

Sin embargo, dentro de sí, Vegeta no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había sucedido. Ahora montaba un viejo animal escuálido, prestado de un anciano igual. Su armadura estaba desecha, olvidada en la morada de Muten Roshi. Su capa hecha jirones, aún junto al cadáver de Tormenta.

Para cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo, su padre lo esperaba en los primeros escalones junto con Tarble. Aunque se contenía, el más joven había limpiado las lágrimas que se le escurrieron al verlo desfilar por Vegetasei, pero aún el azabache de su mirada conservaba ese brillo particular.

Vegeta se bajó del caballo, preparando el rostro para la certera bofetada que su padre le propinaría. Se sonreía camino a su encuentro. Estaba tan severamente arrepentido y avergonzado de sí mismo que no podía más que recibir su castigo en silencio. Pero al llegar sintió la mano del Rey sobre su hombro, y lo miró extrañado.

—Has causado un desastre, Vegeta.

Él no contestó, posó con incomodidad la mano sobre su abdomen. Su camisa negra ocultaba bien la mancha de sangre que se estaba escapando de sus vendajes. Extendió la palma frente a su padre y hermano, quienes observaron con pánico el vino impregnado hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Tarble inmediatamente lo sostuvo por debajo de su hombro, cuando lo vio palidecer, y ordenó trajeran un maestre a su habitación lo antes posible.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme —le dijo Vegeta a un guardia que pretendía ayudarlo a caminar.

Su joven hermano se sonrió, al menos le habían devuelto al mismo obstinado y mal humorado que se había ido.

Para cuando llegaron a su habitación, el viejo maestre ya los estaba esperando. Luego de retirarle la camisa al Príncipe y cortarle los vendajes, Tarble y el Rey contuvieron el aliento ante la enorme cicatriz sangrante, ubicada en su abdomen.

—No está tan mal —fanfarroneó él con un poco de dificultad.

—La costura es bastante tosca —dijo Tarble, analizando con cuidado los puntos.

—Muten Roshi o Kamesenin, como quiera llamarse… —comenzó—, él me mantuvo vivo durante este tiempo. Encárgate de él —le ordenó a Tarble.

—Por supuesto, Vegeta —accedió sonriente.

—Ha sanado de forma increíble —soltó el maestre—, es decir, para el tiempo y profundidad que tiene…

—El viejo tiene sus métodos…

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero lo quiero en pie cuanto antes —ordenó el Rey.

Vegeta y su padre se miraron fijamente. Él deseaba tomarlo por los hombros y gritarle todo lo que había puesto en riesgo, su familia, su linaje, su reino, ¡su vida! Pero algo se había apagado en la mirada de su hijo. Un fuego intenso que lo caracterizaba desde siempre, un ímpetu incorregible. Algo en él se estaba perdiendo. Y quizás era peor que cualquier herida que le pudieran infringir.

La certeza de que Bulma y Tormenta habían muerto lo devastaba. Sentía que todos los pasos que había dado desde el momento en que la volvió a ver, entrando a su castillo, hasta el momento en el que decidió escapar para enfrentarse a Brolly, habían sido un total y completo error. Por momentos deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y tomar las elecciones correctas, pero era tan imposible que trataba de no pensárselo más de unos segundos.

Finalmente Vegeta entendía la fragilidad de la vida. Él casi había muerto por enfrentarse descubierto a alguien a quien no conocía. Había arrastrado a Tormenta a su fracaso, había fallado en proteger a la mujer que quería. Y deseaba pedirle disculpas a ella por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, para vengarla. Ella merecía más.

* * *

La rubia que la acompañaba no era una mujer de muchas palabras. Le costó mucho trabajo entablar una conversación con ella. Bulma se preguntaba cómo una mujer como ella había terminado desarrollando ese oficio, o por qué viajaba sola. Sin embargo, no se lo preguntó, estaba decidida a llegar al final de ese viaje a como dé lugar.

A menudo se encontraba fantaseando despierta, sobre cómo sería llegar a las puertas de Vegetasei. Cómo sería por fin, después de tanto, volverlo a ver. Se imaginaba envuelta entre sus brazos, segura. Se lo imaginaba tomándola como su esposa, haciéndola suya, como debió ser desde un principio. Para cuando cayó la noche, ella trataba de quitarlo por un instante de su cabeza. Aunque deseaba saber, desesperadamente, cómo se encontraba.

Launch y Bulma amarraron sus caballos cerca de una posada cercana. El frío le calaba los brazos por debajo de su vestido y estaba tan cansada que estaba segura que, de apoyarse un colchón, se quedaría dormida de inmediato. Le dolía el estómago de hambre, y al mismo tiempo estaba tan ansiosa por sentirse tan cerca de él, que no le cabía bocado.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del establecimiento, Launch tomó a Bulma por la muñeca y la detuvo. Extrañada, ella alzó la mirada hasta la rubia, encontrándose con que estaba a punto de desenvainar.

—Dame el dinero, los caballos y las dejaremos en paz —le dijo un sujeto alto con el cabello hasta los hombros.

—Habla por ti —bromeó otro más delgado, que luego escupió al suelo.

Bulma los miró a ambos, arrepentida de no haber comprado un arma. Posó la mirada en un tercero, más callado y lo encontró esbozando una espeluznante sonrisa. Se volteó a Launch que ya había sacado un puñal de entre sus ropas y la colocó detrás de sí.

—Como quieras —se burló el más alto y junto con el segundo se lanzaron sobre la rubia.

—¡Corre niña! —gritó Launch y Bulma se quedó petrificada.

El tercero corrió hasta ella e intentó tomarla por la ropa, rasgando la manga de su capa. Bulma logró empujarlo unos metros y se giró a correr hasta Kinton pero, cuando tomó las riendas, tras relinchar y alzarse sobre sus patas traseras, salió disparado por donde habían venido. La princesa miró con pavor cómo se escapaba de sus manos la única forma de ayudar a Launch y volvió a escucharla a sus espaldas:

—¡Te dije que corrieras!

En contra de sus deseos salió disparada a correr entre los árboles. A cada paso que daba, parecían estar aún más cerca de ella. Podía escuchar sus risas, sus burlas, persiguiéndola. Podía escuchar el claro sonido de sus pasos. No tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba corriendo, sólo correría hasta encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse. Pero estaba tan cansada que comenzó a llorar al sentirse derrotar. Justo cuando sentía que estaba tan cerca, fue cuando la frustración la embargó. Escuchó un grito femenino, muy por detrás, e instintivamente se giró a comprobar.

Lo único que vio fue una silueta a lo lejos, corriendo a por ella.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _N/A: Yo sé que ustedes esperaban verlo juntos y quizás después de tanta espera, naturalmente pretendían más de este capítulo. Pero ahora ambos están emprendiendo un camino que los volverá a cruzar y les prometo que no será del todo feliz. Trataré de no tardar tanto con el próximo, millones de gracias por sus reviews, por siempre estar ahí, pidiéndome que siga, por los favoritos y las alertas. Son los mejores… Y como siempre, nos vemos en el próximo._


	6. Capítulo VI: Irresistible

**Reino de Sangre**

* * *

Capítulo VI: Irresistible

* * *

Le dolían los pies, las piernas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse. La sensación de la sangre bombeando con fuerza, bajo su piel, le hervía el pecho, la nuca, el cuello. No tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo entre los árboles de aquel frondoso bosque, bañada en la penumbra y los débiles reflejos de la luna. Deambulando entre escasos grises y espesas sombras. Se preguntaba si la contrabandista habría sobrevivido a aquel encuentro. Se culpaba. Y corría, ya sin aire, pensando en cuántas muertes más traería ella a su paso.

Se tropezó más de una vez. Traía su vestido rasgado y cubierto de tierra. Las rodillas le sangraban. Pero tenía que seguir, tenía que continuar corriendo. Se encontró a sí misma buscando fuerzas en un sitio muy lejano, un lugar al que tenía que llegar sin importar la cantidad de obstáculos. Ahora mismo lo único que la motivaba era la imagen de Vegeta. El momento en el que le revelaría que aún estaba viva, que lo seguía queriendo y que el deseo de tenerlo cerca se había incrementado cada día que había pasado, desde el último día en que lo vio.

Lo imaginaba luciendo la misma chaqueta azul de terciopelo, bordada de hilos carmesí en el pecho, portando orgulloso la insignia de su casa. Era su única motivación.

Luego de mucho, cuando creyó que caería desplomada, vio un pueblo a lo lejos. Tan desolado y oscuro como el bosque en el que se había perdido.

No estaba segura si tocar una puerta hasta despertar a alguien porque temía a quién podía encontrarse dentro. Ya no sabía dónde podría encontrar un nuevo enemigo. Así que decidió esconderse y rogar a no ser encontrada. Ahora estaba completamente sola.

Vio unos animales de granja, durmiendo en un corral, y no muy lejos de ellos una pila de heno en la que decidió ocultarse. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, de no despertar un alma. Se escondió entre la pila de heno y se cubrió con él. Se cubrió la boca, rogando porque sus respiraciones no delataran su ubicación. Las lágrimas que caían sin permiso por la curva de su mejilla le empaparon las manos y el rostro, permitiéndole al frío colarse salvajemente, enrojeciéndole la piel. Estaba cansada de esa interminable lucha que sentía librar contra el mundo, pero no se dejaría derrotar, no ahora que estaba cerca.

Escuchó pasos cerca, otros lejanos. Esperó pacientemente a que el peligro desapareciera, pero no estaba segura si debía salir.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, por el cansancio que agitaba su cuerpo, escuchó una voz.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo la voz avejentada de una mujer, que luego le dio con un palo a la pila de heno en la que estaba escondida.

Bulma se descubrió de su escondite. Miró a la mujer, cargando una lámpara de aceite en una mano y una escoba en la otra.

La anciana la miró sorprendida, miró luego a los lados y volvió a ella. Era una mujer de aproximadamente unos sesenta años, de baja estatura y sumamente delgada. Apenas se podían ver los marcados surcos de su rostro, por la débil luz de la lámpara que sostenía. Traía un vestido gastado y un gorro blanco bien anudado bajo su mentón.

—Por favor… —soltó Bulma sin saber cómo explicarse—. Iban a robarme, atacaron a mi amiga… Por favor no me eche, no tengo a dónde ir.

—Vamos adentro, niña —contestó en un tono severo y esperó a que ella se levantara del suelo.

Con duda, Bulma siguió a la anciana al interior de su hogar. Temía que alguien la reconociera y la viera entrar. Que aquella mujer fuera la siguiente víctima de su fatídico destino.

Una vez dentro de la pequeña vivienda, la anciana se sentó en una modesta mesa y colocó la lámpara junto a ella. Bulma se sentó frente a ella. El abrumador silencio le generaba una sensación de inseguridad. Pero, ¿qué podría hacerle aquella anciana? No podía desconfiar de cada ser humano que se parara frente a ella. Tal vez resultara ser tan cálida y amistosa como Milk, Goku y Gohan, aunque su semblante desganado y apático no hiciera notar.

Sonrió débilmente, aún estaba muy cansada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le cuestionó, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa y la miró con atención.

—Mi nombre… —balbuceó—, me llamo Launch —dijo. Realmente no sabía en quién confiar y no pretendía dejar nada a la suerte.

—¿Qué hacías sola tan entrada la noche?

—Mi amiga y yo estábamos a punto de entrar a una posada, a pasar la noche… estábamos camino a… —Dudó una vez más—, camino a Villa Aru. Ella tiene familia allí.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó. Bulma comenzaba a sentir cierto malestar ante las incertidumbres de la mujer, pero podía entender que ella también tuviera sus recaudos sobre a quién meter a su casa.

—Veintitrés —respondió luego de unos segundos.

—Te ves más joven.

—Siempre me lo dicen —agregó forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Usted vive sola?

—Sí, puedes quedarte en la habitación de arriba pero sólo por esta noche. Solía ser de mi hijo.

—¿Ya no vive con usted? —preguntó mirando los muebles roídos de la habitación.

—Ya no vive, murió en la guerra hace muchos años —soltó sin dejar de mirarla, directo a los ojos.

La más joven se quedó petrificada, avergonzada de su inoportuna pregunta.

—Lo siento mucho… Me iré en la mañana… —terminó.

La mujer asintió, tomó nuevamente la lámpara en su mano derecha y le pidió a Bulma que la siguiera. Comenzó a sentir el dolor punzante en su cuerpo, ahora se daba cuenta que tenía los codos y la barbilla raspados. La anciana caminó hasta una pequeña escalera y subió al primer piso, abrió la primera puerta y le mostró la habitación a Bulma.

El semblante férreo de la mujer era escalofriante. Aun así, le agradeció su hospitalidad y le deseó buenas noches. Cerró la puerta y miró la cama, ubicada justo debajo de una pequeña ventana. Se abrazó a sí misma e intentó darse calor. Se quitó la capa y se acostó sobre la cama. Todavía estaba preocupada por Launch, pero si salía de allí lo único que lograría sería ser asesinada, y todo ese viaje no habría valido la pena. Sabía que no era correcto quedarse allí, a salvo, cuando ella podía estar sufriendo un infortunio. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sumamente desprotegida.

Luego de unos segundos de recostarse sobre la cama, se quedó dormida.

Su sueño no duró mucho, escuchó una puerta cerrarse y luego unos murmullos. Se incorporó sobre la cama y escuchó con atención. Una voz masculina.

Se levantó y abrió con sigilo la puerta de la habitación y miró al pie de las escaleras. Había un hombre vestido de negro, de cabello largo, atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía un rostro muy varonil y la quijada cincelada. Poseía una sonrisa encantadora. Traía unas botas altas hasta la rodilla y una capa aterciopelada hasta la misma altura. La anciana que la había recibido conversaba con él, y curiosa, Bulma acercó su oído a la puerta.

—Se llama Launch, dice tener veintitrés, pero parece más joven. Es muy bonita, vale lo que pido.

El hombre le sonrió con complicidad a la anciana y colocó unas monedas plateadas en la palma de su mano.

—Confío en su palabra, siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted.

La princesa abrió los ojos, presa del pavor. Se cubrió la boca cuando los vio subir la escalera y entendió que estaba siendo vendida, a quién sabe quién, para quién sabe qué. Se giró sobrecogida, pensando qué debía hacer. La única salida que tenía desde allí, era la ventana. Caminó rápidamente hasta ella, tomó su capa e hizo presión para levantar el grueso cristal. Estaba aterrorizada, sin embargo, sacó la mitad de su cuerpo hacia afuera y observó la caída desde el primer piso. Sintió el frío rozarle las húmedas mejillas y junto valor. Entonces la puerta tras de ella se abrió y vio a aquel apuesto hombre a los ojos.

Él la observó sorprendido, cuando repentinamente Bulma se arrojó de la ventana y el sujeto corrió hacia ella intentando alcanzarla. Pero cuando él extendió su mano para tomarla, Bulma ya estaba golpeando el suelo con su hombro.

Bulma sintió que su extremidad se salía de lugar, lanzó un grito de dolor que le desgarró la garganta. Pero sabía que aquel hombre no tardaría en bajar las escaleras e ir a por ella. Así que reunió la fuerza que le quedaba y corrió nuevamente. No podía ser que todo ese infierno no terminara jamás.

Sabía bien que él no tardaría en atraparla, pero ella pelearía con uñas y dientes hasta morir, de ser necesario. En ese mismo momento decidió que morir también era una opción.

Repentinamente comenzó a escuchar un fuerte galope y un relinche detrás de ella. Estaba segura de que era él. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¡Detente! —escuchó que le gritaban, pero su cabeza se volvió un remolino y continuó, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos a sus espaldas.

Sintió una mano, tomándola del brazo, cuando el galope del caballo estaba junto a ella. Bulma gritó y golpeó aquel hombre, cerrando los ojos y gritando improperios, clamando ayuda, incluso creyó gritar el nombre de Vegeta en la oscuridad.

—¡Bulma! ¡Soy yo! —le gritó aquel hombre, sacudiéndola.

La joven clavó su perlada mirada en el ébano de los ojos de Goku. Sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, pero al verlo ahí, junto con Kinton, pensó que las migajas de fuerza que le quedaban se le escaparían del cuerpo. Se dejó caer, derrotada, mientras su amigo la abrazaba con fuerza. Acarició su largo y alborotado cabello, despeinado, mientras ella lloraba amargamente y se escondía entre su pecho.

Goku no dudó en cargarla sobre Kinton y retirarse de allí lo antes posible. Bulma estaba tan aterrada y cansada al mismo tiempo, que prefirió no interrogarla por lo sucedido. Supo en el mismo momento en el que Kinton apareció galopando salvajemente frente a él que algo andaba mal. Por lo que decidió volver a buscarla y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Milk entendería sus razones.

Lo más conveniente era seguir su camino hasta el siguiente pueblo durante el resto de la noche. Bulma podría descansar un poco, recostada sobre su pecho. Goku temía lo que habrían sufrido, parecía que cada vez que la veía, le encontraba otra lesión. Más aún temía el destino que habría sufrido Launch, aunque sabía de primera mano que era una mujer difícil de someter.

Antes de encontrarse con Kinton en el pueblo anterior, escuchó que el ejército de los saiyajins estaba avanzando rápidamente. Eso podía significar que se encontrarían con Vegeta antes de lo esperado, pero no quería darle esperanzas a Bulma, que luego se fueran a truncar.

Cuando la luz de la mañana le acarició el rostro a la Princesa, batió sus largas pestañas negras y miró la barbilla de Goku, que la tenía acunada entre sus brazos, sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo. Se levantó y talló sus ojos, entonces soltó un alarido que alertó a Kinton. Su hombro seguía fuera de sitio.

—Sólo hay una forma de arreglarlo —le dijo Goku luego de escuchar la historia de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Ella se imaginó cuál sería la respuesta, y aunque lo mejor sería buscar un boticario que le diera algo para el dolor, prefirió terminar con eso de una vez y no seguir prolongándolo. Se bajó del caballo y tomó aire, le pidió a Goku unos segundos para mentalizarse y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba mordiendo su capa para apaciguar los gritos. El moreno tomó la extremidad de ella y contó hasta tres, para luego jalar de su delgado brazo y acomodarlo adonde se suponía que debía estar.

—Ves que no fue para tanto —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Bulma deseaba tener la fuerza para darle un puñetazo.

Pasaron varios días viajando, pero lamentablemente no hallaron novedad alguna sobre la rubia contrabandista. Al menos había escuchado la novedad de que el ejército saiyajin avanzaba a pasos agigantados y que los guerreros de las tierras de Karin, se había unido a la declaración de guerra. Bulma sabía que ella era una pieza clave en esa encrucijada, pero que debía mantener, por el momento, un perfil bajo hasta encontrar a Vegeta y asegurarse su protección.

Al menos Goku estaba a su lado. Aunque no entendía muy bien la libertad con la que había desertado de la idea, de regresar con Milk antes del nacimiento de su hijo. Parecía despistado, sin embargo, muy consciente en otros momentos.

Las heridas de Bulma se habían cubierto de color y cicatrices ásperas. Mientras que los golpes más débiles que se encontraban en sus codos, se habían teñido de un leve amarillo; las de sus rodillas se habían pintado de un violeta azulado. El hombro aún le dolía, pero la permanente esperanza de encontrarse en breve con el Príncipe que la creía muerta, le hacía olvidarse de todo ello.

Sólo deseaba, de vez en cuando, que no le quedaran marcas permanentes después de todo lo vivido. Al menos en la piel.

Habían transcurrido casi cuatro semanas, y la noche cubrió el cielo desde muy temprano. Cada tarde, la Princesa se frustraba cuando esto ocurría porque significaba que el camino había terminado. Luego de pagar una minúscula habitación en una posada que daba escalofríos.

Bulma revisó las monedas que le quedaban en el bolsillo, y pensó en el camino que restaba recorrer. Tomó aire y aunque su mente le negaba, le pidió a Goku que la acompañara a tomar una cerveza. Necesitaba un respiro después de tanto desgaste.

Tomó asiento en una mesa alejada del resto, donde pudiera estar en silencio y donde nadie se diera vuelta a observarla demasiado. De todas formas, se cubrió el rostro con la pesada tela oscura de la capa que Milk le había obsequiado antes de salir.

Mientras se encontraba a la espera de que Goku obtuviera información que les fuera útil, de parte del dueño de la taberna, pidió algo para beber. Una voluptuosa mujer con los pechos casi al descubierto le sirvió una cerveza en un jarro de madera. Lo tomó entre sus manos y probó un sorbo.

Miró con desagrado al grupo de hombres ebrios, sentados a pocos metros de ella, tomando a la misma mujer por la cintura, para luego deslizar la mano por la curva de su trasero y apretar atrevidamente el surco entre sus glúteos. Desvió la vista cuando uno de ellos notó su presencia y le sonrió. Se cubrió de forma evidente y ocultó el rostro en el jarro de cerveza.

Estaba segura de que no podría tomar ni la mitad sin sentir que había sido pateada por un burro, así que esperó pacientemente cuando vio un hombre que llamó su atención, entrando a la taberna.

Vestía una armadura negra hasta los pies, tan pulida que podía fácilmente reflejar su rostro en ella. Tenía el cabello negro y la piel morena. El efímero recuerdo de Vegeta la inundó y se quedó pasmada. Repentinamente, detrás de él entró otro, y luego otro soldado. Entonces reconoció la insignia grabada en su pecho en color escarlata. Eran soldados de Vegetasei.

Se giró a la ventana, ansiosa, y logró ver varios soldados al pie de la calle, portando las mismas armaduras. Se levantó, olvidando totalmente que debía esperar a Goku, casi tirando al suelo su cerveza; y salió disparada, chocándose de frente con otro guerrero. Pidió disculpas, escupiendo las palabras, estupefacta; estaba tan emocionada que olvidó que tenía las rodillas magulladas.

Cuando finalmente se encontró en el medio de la calle, vio a lo lejos, poco antes de entrar a aquella Villa, una serie de carpas rojas apilándose una junto a otra, y ante ellas una enorme tienda de manta oscura. Los estandartes de la casa de Vegetasei no le permitían equivocarse.

—Vegeta… —salió de sus labios y se lanzó a su búsqueda.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, mientras se sonreía. Por fin estaba a pocos metros de él, ya todo el camino había terminado. Ya no faltaba nada para abrazarse de su torso y disculparse con él por su catastrófico error.

Pero la alegría le duró poco. Antes de salir de la Villa, alguien tomó de su brazo y la arrastró a un callejón. Una pesada mano se posó sobre sus labios y no pudo gritar, no podía resistirse a su agarre. La orilló contra una pared y se colocó sobre ella, volviéndola invisible para quienes la estuvieran buscando.

—Creo que el universo conspira a mi favor —comenzó, la dulce voz masculina—. Cuando te vi sentada en esa taberna, te reconocí de inmediato. Tus ojos, tu cabello, largo y tan particular. Tu piel de porcelana, un poco magullada… nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda ocultar… Supe que eras tú —le dijo, mientras Bulma se resistía en vano—. Me hiciste un favor al salir corriendo de esa forma, tu amigo no pudo verte salir. Eres tan imprudente que me causa gracia —se rió—. Pero sabes, hay ciertas cosas que me molestan. Y me molestan mucho… me molesta que me mientan, soy un hombre honesto, reconozco que no tengo escrúpulos. Soy honesto cuando te digo que si gritas cuando levante mi mano, te cortaré la garganta y morirás desangrada en este sucio callejón, sin que nadie se dé cuenta —dijo y alzó la mano que mantenía presos los labios de Bulma—. Me molestan las sorpresas… Imagina mi sorpresa al verte saltando desde esa ventana, dañando mi propiedad… Pero sobre todo me molesta perder dinero, tú ahora eres uno de mis activos —le dijo haciendo presión sobre sus mejillas para enfrentarla a su mirada—. Y ahora, Launch, te llevaré a conocer tu nuevo hogar, y más te vale que te guste.

Bulma sintió el filo de un puñal acariciarle la espalda, mientras era arrastrada por ese hombre varias cuadras dentro de la Villa. Intentó buscar a Goku o a Vegeta con la mirada, pero la oscuridad ocultó su persona y si decidía abrir la boca, temía que aquel hombre cumpliera con su palabra.

Abrió una puerta de madera, de bisagras viejas de color negro, y la empujó a su interior. La llevó hasta una habitación con un espejo y una cama, al mirar con atención se encontró con varias mujeres medio desnudas y se dio cuenta, por los sugerentes atuendos y el andar de aquellas, de que había sido llevada hasta un burdel.

—¡Suéltame sinvergüenza! —le gritó intentando zafarse, cuando sintió cómo su vestido era rasgado por la espalda y caía pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Alcanzó a tomar la tela para cubrirse el busto, pero con un movimiento de su mano se lo retiró y dejó su virtud al descubierto. Sintió el frío abrazarla por completo, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un rubor intenso. Bulma gritó todos los improperios que se le vinieron a la cabeza, hasta que el hombre de negro sacó una prenda de un cajón y la tiró al suelo, frente a ella.

—Vístetelo —le dijo en un tono inflexible y Bulma le escupió el rostro.

Él soltó una risa, limpió su rostro y la miró con calma. Las mujeres a su alrededor se retiraron de la habitación sin soltar palabra, temiendo que la reprimenda que le esperaba a Bulma fuera recibida por ellas también. Con su mano derecha le propinó una fuerte bofetada que la envió al suelo, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared. Se acercó con firmeza y la tomó del cabello, levantándola del suelo. Bulma no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera mientras sentía el hormigueo de su mejilla recorrerle hasta los labios. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, estaba colgando de sus cabellos, atrapados por aquel desgraciado sujeto.

Con su guante negro tiró del cuero cabelludo de Bulma y la acercó a su rostro. Ella intentó en vano zafarse de su presión, tomando su enguantada extremidad entre sus débiles manos.

—Eres mía ahora, y te vestirás lo que me plazca, cuando te lo pida. Si no quieres que te duela tanto el rostro que no puedas escupir nunca más en toda tu vida, te lo pondrás. Tengo un invitado que creo gustará de tu apariencia, y no quiero tener que taparte de maquillaje y llevarte inconsciente para que te follen, pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré. No dudes de ello.

La princesa gruñó, aun tapándose el busto y lo miró con desprecio.

El hombre la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo nuevamente. Se giró sobre sus talones y cuando se dirigía a la puerta, escuchó su débil voz.

—No soy una prostituta.

Él se sonrió nuevamente.

—No, no eres más que un simple juguete —le dijo divertido.

—No me lo pondré —contestó exacerbada.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre se borró. Y Bulma pudo ver en el verde de sus ojos que él no mentía, tal y como le había asegurado. Se acercó a ella y la envió al rincón de la habitación de un puñetazo. Bulma se tomó el rostro con horror. Jamás la habían golpeado de esa manera, pero cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, sintió como la golpeaba con la punta de su bota en la boca del estómago y el aire que le quedaba desaparecía. Bulma tosió con fuerza hasta que su garganta se secó, se abrazó a sí misma y se dobló a la mitad. Un agudo grito se le había escapado sin darse cuenta, y ya sin fuerza se resignó a no volverle a contestar si no quería morir en ese mismo instante.

—Una de las chicas vendrá a vestirte en un minuto. Vendré a buscarte cuando sea el momento.

* * *

Él había estado dirigiendo el avance de sus tropas, junto con su padre. Habían avanzado rápidamente por varias ciudades y faltaba muy poco para enfrentarse finalmente a Paragus y a la bestia de su hijo. Pero por alguna razón ya no sentía la misma ansiedad por enfrentarlo. Se sentía vacío, desmotivado.

Había estado planeando el ataque junto con Tarble, cada noche meditaban sobre sus próximos pasos. Su hermano lo obligaba a ser más cauteloso que de costumbre. Y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no tenía reparos en ninguna de las estrategias que planeaban.

Cada vez que pensaba en verlo otra vez, la duda lo golpeaba. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de enfrentarlo esta vez, si le daría tiempo de alzar su espada. Si podría proteger lo que le quedaba. Y aunque no lo decía en voz alta, no creía ser capaz. Ahora ya conocía de primera mano lo devastador de sus fuerzas y sabía que no sería rival para él. Que no lo lograría. Jamás en su vida lo había invadido esa incómoda sensación de inferioridad. Se sentía ridiculizado.

Tarble percibía lo desmotivado que se encontraba su hermano. Después de ser derrotado sin haber podido alzar un puño contra Brolly, después de haber perdido a Bulma y a Tormenta, de haber puesto en juego el bienestar de Vegetasei, la derrota le pesaba en los hombros.

Cuando las cortesanas se acercaron esa noche a extenderle una invitación a los soldados del Rey, recibidas por Tarble, aunque fuera impropio de él, le extendió la invitación a su hermano, Vegeta.

Él la miró sin importancia, leyó la cortés invitación pintada en una prolija caligrafía, y se giró a su hermano menor, alzando una ceja.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —le dijo, devolviéndole el trozo de papel.

—Te vendría bien una distracción… —contestó avergonzado, tomándola entre sus manos.

—Estamos en una guerra, ¿crees que es bueno que me distraigas de esa manera? Además, no hay nada ahí que me interese —dijo y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada.

—Aún falta para que lleguemos a Paragus, estamos a mitad de camino. Los soldados necesitan una motivación.

—Já —soltó—, no me necesitan ahí para encontrar _motivación._

—Necesitas sacártelo de la cabeza —se aventuró a decir.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesito sacar de mi cabeza? —Se sintió fastidiado, repentinamente.

Tarble balbuceó, no estaba seguro si compartir con él los rumores que había escuchado en el campamento, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Vegeta debía dar por terminado el asunto de Bulma y enfocarse de lleno en la guerra que tenían a sus pies. Juntó aire y luego de soltarlo lentamente, lo miró decidido.

—Los soldados creen… creen que estamos yendo a una guerra por una mujer. Creen que todo esto es por Bulma Briefs.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, pronunciado de los labios de su hermano, se estremeció. Se giró y apretó los dientes, le enfermaba que se atrevieran a hablar de ella en su campamento. Le enfermaba que la piensen.

—Así que eso creen… —soltó irritado y tomó la invitación de entre las manos de su hermano.

Repentinamente Vegeta comenzó a reunir cólera dentro de sí. Sostenía con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y maldecía por lo bajo. Estaba harto de arrastrar el fantasma de Bulma detrás de sí. Tenía que aceptar que se había muerto, que se la habían arrebatado. Le dolía tanto que le enfurecía, quería borrar de su mente su sonrisa, sus ojos, quería desaparecer el perfume de su cabello y de su piel. Quería olvidarla.

Entonces se encontró sentado, en una habitación oscura con una luz que iluminaba una suerte de escenario. Varios soldados lo habían acompañado al burdel, impacientes. Vegeta estaba decidido a olvidarse de ella y demostrarse que ya había sido suficiente. Él no sería la burla de nadie.

Un hombre se presentó como Hiretsu, el dueño del burdel. Envió un grupo de cortesanas semidesnudas, con unas bandejas de frutas para agasajar a sus invitados.

Él vestía una camisa con botones dorados en las amplias mangas y pantalones también negros, cubiertos por unas altas botas pulidas.

—Les presento a Kanno, algunas personas prefieren dejar lo mejor para el final, pero en este lugar la calidad nunca baja —la presentó, y la señorita salió de detrás de una cortina roja hasta que la luz de las velas la iluminó por completo. Su figura de caderas y trasero ancho encantó a los guerreros, pero Vegeta la miraba con tedio, lo que la inquietó, tanto a ella como a su anfitrión. Tenía los pechos descubiertos, adornados por una cadena que comenzaba en su cuello y se enredaba en su cintura. Su cabello rojo no captó la atención del Príncipe, que sería el primero en elegir quién sería su compañía. Tenía el rostro apoyado en un puño, mientras que con su mano libre, golpeaba la silla con la punta de sus dedos, mostrándose impaciente, fastidiado.

Hiretsu hizo una seña a la mujer para que se retirara, sin hacer caso de las quejas del resto de los soldados. Prestando especial atención a las expresiones de Vegeta.

A ella le siguió una morena muy delgada, con una elasticidad sorprendente. Pero Vegeta hizo un gesto de fastidio que bastó para que se fuera. Detrás de ella fue una rubia, luego una mujer de cabellos grises, una de ojos violetas, otra de ojos amarillos como los de un gato. Hiretsu tenía un repertorio muy amplio, pero nada parecía satisfacer las necesidades aquel pretencioso hombre.

El anfitrión apretó los puños, no estaba completamente seguro de sacar a la siguiente muchacha, pero no tenía más opción si lo que quería era satisfacerlo. Debía darle todas las opciones posibles, como lo había hecho con infinidad de clientes antes que él.

—A la siguiente le decimos "La Princesa", por su enorme parecido a… bueno, lo juzgarán ustedes mismos —Se giró con una enigmática sonrisa, esperando a que Bulma saliera de detrás de las cortinas, pero parecía estarse rehusando. El bochorno de Hiretsu ante la negativa de su cortesana le hirvió la sangre y se acercó a tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta la vista de los soldados saiyajin.

Tarble contuvo el aliento y miró con horror a la mujer que habían traído para Vegeta. El parecido con Bulma era evidente, aunque tuviera las mejillas rosadas de rubor barato y vistiera un diminuto brasier de tela casi transparente, y una falta del mismo material, que apenas le cubría las piernas. Aunque estuviera notablemente más delgada de lo que había sido la princesa en vida, eran idénticas. Y la incertidumbre sobre cómo reaccionaría Vegeta ante tal espectáculo lo puso notablemente nervioso.

Vegeta se quedó perplejo, sus dedos dejaron de moverse copiosamente, como lo habían estado haciendo hasta ese instante. La muchacha era idéntica a la Bulma que él recordaba, sólo que a esta muchacha se le podían ver a través de la fina piel de su abdomen, las líneas paralelas de sus costillas.

Su corazón se estremeció. Su estómago se dio vuelta, se sentía enfermo.

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de reconocer ningún rostro, se sentía tan derrotada, ultrajada y lascivamente observada que se rindió. La joven cayó sobre sus rodillas, estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. No tenía vista de quiénes estaban delante de ella, pero bien podía imaginar que ese sería el día en que finalmente, el mejor postor, le arrebataría su virtud.

El príncipe se puso de pie, con el rostro desencajado, y caminó a paso firme hasta ella, mirándola con recelo. Luego miró a Hiretsu, y le sonrió.

—¿Acaso te atreves a burlarte del Príncipe de los Saiyajin? —le dijo y el hombre palideció.

Estaba seguro de que, si los rumores eran ciertos, Vegeta estaría complacido de encontrar una mujer en quien desfogar sus deseos.

Ella escuchó su voz. Abrió los ojos y se preguntó si realmente era él. Se preguntó si es que haber sufrido tantas vejaciones la estaba volviendo loca. Miró hacia arriba y vio sus guantes blancos, su cincelado perfil y su particular cabello. Entonces se sonrió, si jamás volviera a verlo al menos le consolaba poder volver a imaginarlo. Estaba segura de que era imposible que estuviera allí frente a ella, y se sonrió con pena de haber caído en aquella jugarreta mental.

—Vegeta… —salió de sus labios.

Él se giró a ella, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre. El rostro maltratado de esa mujer era idéntico al de la que él recordaba. Entonces se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y la miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Él te enseñó a hacer eso?, ¿qué más has aprendido? ¿Qué otro truco te enseñó para engañarme? Para burlarte de mí… —le preguntó. La cólera que lo embargaba era insoportable.

—Tenías razón… —le respondió con la voz perturbada, haciendo caso omiso de sus duras palabras.

—¿Qué dices?

—Debí aceptar lo que me propusiste esa tarde en el bosque, cuando recorrimos tus tierras en el lomo de Tormenta. El día en que me besaste… —le dijo y él observó, petrificado, cómo las lágrimas brotaban a raudales de sus perlados ojos.

Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente pasmado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Nadie supo jamás lo que había pasado ese día. De haberlo dicho hubiera significado un enorme problema para ambos. Esa mujer no podía saberlo, no podría jamás haberlo practicado para ese momento. La única respuesta que tendría sentido era que simplemente fuera ella. La miró directo a los ojos, y reconoció en ella mismos zafiros intensos, era el mismo cabello turquesa, los mismos labios carmesí…

Consternado, apoyó su mano enguantada sobre su rostro y con su pulgar limpió el maquillaje que la cubría. El violáceo oculto, bajo el beige de la crema que le habían colocado, lo exasperó.

Era ella.

Era ella y estaba viva, atrapada en ese antro de pecados y vejaciones.

Se quitó la capa sin pensarlo dos veces y cubrió su desnudez. Ella se extrañó al sentir el calor del terciopelo rojo que la cubría, lo miró extrañada como si se estuviera despertando.

No podía ser cierto.

Vegeta buscó la mirada de Tarble, que expectaba estático lo que sucedería y al encontrarlo, como si pudiera leerle la mente, asintió. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y con ayuda de un guardia la retiraron de la estancia. Cuando ella finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía, escuchó la voz de Tarble, en un tono cálido y tranquilizador:

—Ya estás a salvo —le dijo mientras la escoltaba hasta la salida. Antes de retirarse, se giró a Vegeta, quien se había puesto de pie y ahora enfrentaba a Hiretsu.

—Me la llevo —le dijo en un tono férreo al anfitrión.

—Por supuesto mi señor. Ahora sólo debemos hablar de números, verá… está un poco maltratada pero es el vivo reflejo de…

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Te dije que me la llevo… porque es mía.

Hiretsu se encontró desconcertado ante la respuesta, alzó una mano, contrariado, pero Vegeta desenvainó su espada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo dejó sin manos. Los saiyajins confundidos ante lo que ocurría, observaron la escena sin decir palabra, escuchando los desgarradores gritos del hombre que observaba sus extremidades tiradas en el suelo. La sangre bañó las botas de Vegeta, que observó cómo las manos caían inertes luego de unos leves espasmos. El sanguinolento escenario hizo retroceder un paso a algunos guardias, que si bien habían sido testigos de circunstancias más aberrantes, no habían podido seguir el hilo de los eventos como Tarble lo había hecho.

El hombre, despojado de sus extremidades, soltó alaridos de dolor indescriptibles. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y miró a Vegeta, como si suplicara clemencia. La sangre seguía despidiéndose de él a borbotones. El hedor a hierro inundó el recinto pintado de miel, gracias a la tenue luz de las velas encendidas.

El príncipe escuchó los agudos gritos de las concubinas, que corrieron rápidamente a retirarse de su vista, temiendo ser las siguientes víctimas del arrebatado hombre.

Vegeta miró al sujeto que había mantenido a Bulma cautiva, sintiendo como su deseo de terminar con su vida se mesclaba con el de torturarlo por el resto de la suya. Lo observó sin estupor, con desagrado e ira, mientras en su mente se cotejaban escenarios que los involucraban a ambos.

Su primer instinto fue arrebatarle las armas con las que había maltratado tan severamente a Bulma, ahora mismo decidía qué hacer con el resto de su impedido cuerpo. Pero así como deseaba despojarlo de su último suspiro, el anhelo que sentía por ir a ver a la que creyó muerta todo ese tiempo le urgía bajo la piel.

—El error más grande que pudiste haber cometido fue alzar una mano contra ella… —comenzó con una voz tan fría y perturbadora, que el anfitrión suplicó por su clemencia antes de que terminara—. No permitiré que nadie vuelva a tocarla —aseveró con fuerza, clavándole la espada en el pecho a Hiretsu.

Su cuerpo cayó desplomado, convulsionándose, escupiendo la sangre que brotaba aceleradamente de su interior. Vegeta la miró desprecio, deseando haber prolongado por tres vidas más, todo el sufrimiento que abandonaba su cuerpo hasta dejarlo sin vida. Deseaba quebrar a golpes cada hueso de su cuerpo, dejarlo sanar para regresar a torturarlo. Pero sabía que ahora tenía un asunto mucho más importante que atender y salió acelerado del burdel hasta la tienda en la que debía estar su hermano.

Corrió la tela para entrar, con el corazón acelerado como nunca antes lo había sentido. Tarble le había ofrecido asiento una bebida caliente, estaba ayudándola a beber porque al parecer no tenía la fuerza suficiente para alzar el recipiente por sí misma.

—Déjanos —le ordenó a Tarble, y éste se retiró con un poco de duda.

El Príncipe tomó asiento junto a ella y la tomó del mentón, examinando su rostro con cuidado. Aun no podía creer que realmente era ella.

—Estabas muerta —le dijo en un tono demandante—. Me dijeron que estabas muerta.

—¿Entonces no te estoy imaginando?

—¿Cómo? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras la examinaba minuciosamente.

Bulma alzó una mano y recorrió con delicadeza la mejilla de Vegeta. Una gota se apareció en la comisura de mirada y mientras ella sonreía, se deslizó hasta la curva de su cuello.

—He estado buscándote… —quiso explicarle, cuando sintió su cálido aliento hacerse contra sus labios.

La tomó por la cintura y abrazó su espalda, aun cubierta por su aterciopelada capa. Quería apretarla contra su cuerpo, pero la escuchó quejarse de dolor y la sangre se le hirvió al imaginar todo lo que le habrían hecho, en ese espantoso lugar. Sin embargo, Bulma, a pesar de su dolor, no fue capaz de desprenderse de los labios de su tan ansiado Príncipe. Lo rodeó con su abrazo de inmediato, cuando lo sintió alejarse de ella.

Habían soñado ambos, durante tanto tiempo, con volver a probar el dulce sabor de sus besos, que no desaprovecharían esa oportunidad, ante el miedo de ser alejados nuevamente. Bulma sintió lo demandante de las caricias de Vegeta, complacida de aún sentirlo suyo. Ella deslizó su frágil mano hasta el amplio cuello de su príncipe y enredó sus dedos en el ébano de su cabello. Acarició su nuca hasta invitarlo a recostarse sobre ella. Él deseaba retirarle la capa y despojarla de las ordinas ropas de cortesana que le habían vestido. Quería una explicación, quería saber cómo había vuelto a la vida y terminado en aquel escondrijo, necesitaba saber los detalles de todos esos días que paso creyéndola muerta, pero sobretodo deseaba su cuerpo, su calor.

Atrevidamente pasó, de sus hinchados labios bermellón, a la nívea delicadeza de su cuello, sintiendo el cálido aliento de ella rozarle las mejillas. Besó cada centímetro, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la curva de su hombro. Escuchó un sonoro suspiro escapando de la boca de su princesa, y aspiró su aroma con fuerza mientras se inclinaba un poco más sobre su cuerpo. Bulma se abrazó de su amplia espalda, acariciando con firmeza su ostentoso y ceñido traje.

A pesar de su ligero atuendo, ella dejó de sentir la necesidad de cubrir su semidesnudez con el manto con el que el príncipe la había arropado. El sofocante calor que comenzaba a sentir, se manifestó en su pecho, pintándolo de acuarelas granate. Su pecho se mecía por su acelerada respiración, la cual se acrecentó al sentir cómo los besos de Vegeta pasaban de su cuello a su clavícula y lentamente hasta el montículo de su seno.

Sin poder gobernar sus propias acciones, Vegeta rasgó la tela que se unía en la espalda de Bulma, liberando sus pechos de la asfixiante prisión de su vestuario. La tela cayó suavemente, deslizándose de forma seductora por su busto, hasta caer al suelo.

Vegeta la miró a los ojos, advirtiendo el notorio rubor de sus mejillas y el impaciente desenfreno que transgredía su mirada. Entonces se permitió tomar ambos entre sus manos y presionarlos suavemente, para luego dibujar círculos en su pezón con la lengua. Bulma soltó un gemido y acarició el rostro y cabello de Vegeta, mientras él masajeaba su seno. Hasta que su ferviente deseo de sentir la textura de su piel, lo obligó a alejarse de ella para retirarse un guante con los dientes. Sin descuidar su tarea tomó el pecho de su mujer y jugueteó con su pulgar, hasta sentir su pezón firme. Deleitado tomó el otro entre sus dientes y lo mordió con suavidad, arrancando de la boca de ella un exquisito gemido, que lo hizo apretarla con más fuerza.

Bulma le rodeó la cintura con una de sus piernas, apretándose contra él, invitándolo a hacer de su abrazo más íntimo. Vegeta no se resistió a presionarse contra ella y dejarle sentir lo tenso de su intimidad. Se alejó levemente de ella y volvió a empujarse plácidamente sobre su cuerpo, una y otra vez, intentando acercarse más ella, hasta donde el límite de su ropa se lo permitía.

Se retiró el otro guante de forma brusca y continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pechos, mientras que con ambas manos libres le acarició la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a sus incipientes nalgas. Las apretó al mismo tiempo que se mecía sobre su cadera, cada segundo más ansioso de hundirse en ella.

Bulma había llegado al límite de su decoro. Tomó el rostro de Vegeta entre sus manos y se sumergió en su boca con desesperación, separó notoriamente sus piernas y se abrazó con fuerza de su cintura. Se alejaron un instante, entre sus agitadas respiraciones y sus miradas se conectaron con intensidad mientras sentían cómo sus cuerpos se acompasaban en las embestidas. Entonces ella se apresuró a desprender los botones de su chaqueta y él, urgido de lo que seguía, se la retiró desgarrando los hilos que unían los botones, dejando su esculpido pecho y abdominal al descubierto.

Junto a su ombligo, Bulma observó una enorme cicatriz que no parecía tener mucho tiempo y, preocupada, acarició la herida para luego mirarlo con el semblante confundido. Él tomó sus manos y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, dejándola a merced de sus deseos. Nuevamente se sumergió en sus pechos, mordiéndolos de par en par, succionándolos y lamiéndolos.

Ella no dejaba de mecerse debajo de él, por lo que Vegeta tuvo que hacerse de todo su autocontrol para no hacerla suya en ese preciso instante. Soltó sus manos y se arrodillo en el suelo, frente a ella. Bulma lo miró agitada y confundida, cuando lo sintió retirándole la vulgar falda que traía puesta. Se le perfiló el pudor en el rostro, cuando se encontró a Vegeta separándole las piernas frente a su rostro para encontrarse de lleno con su sexo, pero su excitación era tal que no se pudo resistir a sus intenciones. Con sólo una mirada decidida de él fue suficiente para flaquear.

El príncipe bostezó su cálido aliento sobre inmaculada virtud, estremeciéndola. Luego se acercó con la lengua y suavemente dibujó sobre ella, al principio lento y tortuoso, y luego más rápido estimulante. Bulma se encontró a sí misma acariciando el azabache de su cabello, moviendo la cadera al compás de la lengua de Vegeta, pidiendo más y al mismo tiempo sin saber cómo recibir toda esa excitación. Vegeta se alejó levemente de ella y con su dedo índice recorrió el pináculo de su pasión, de arriba hacia abajo, empapando por completo su virtud.

Cuando finalmente no pudo controlar más sus ansias de unirse a su cuerpo, se colocó a gatas sobre Bulma. Ella, desbordante de excitación, se prendió de su cuello y lo besó hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja para mordisquearlo con suavidad.

—No hagas eso… —le pidió él en un susurro, sintiéndose víctima de sus sensaciones.

Lo sintió, tomándose a sí mismo y preparándose para entrar en ella, pero antes la miró con duda y ella se sonrió.

—Tú debes ser el primero —le dijo, confirmando las pocas dudas que se le habían fraguado en la mente al guerrero.

Sintió el agradable roce de sus húmedos sexos descubrirse, acariciándose por primera vez, y gimió de placer. Vegeta se enterró en la curva del hombro de ella y de a poco se empujó, abriéndose camino con delicadeza. Bulma se abrazó de su espalda y hundió sus uñas en él, sintiendo las primeras molestias de su intimidad.

Él soltaba sonoros bufidos, presa del propio delirio de aquellas exquisitas sensaciones. Luchando contra el deseo de caer en el frenesí y embestirla con más fuerza de la que podría soportar. Apretó los dientes y continuó, escuchando complacido cómo los quejidos de Bulma se convertían en gemidos de placer. Y segundo a segundo se adentró en ella con más fuerza y profundidad. Se giró a ver el rostro de Bulma y se regocijó al ver su satisfacción. Deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y mientras se adentraba cada vez más rápido en ella, dibujo figuras frenéticas en la cúspide de su placer.

Ella separó los labios y dejó gemidos guturales escapar de garganta. Vegeta se perdía entre la satisfacción de sentirla cada vez más húmeda y el goce que le producían sus sonidos. Sin ser capaz de controlar por un segundo más el desenfreno de sus embestidas, la tomó de una mano para no descuidar la tarea sobre su sexo, delegándoselo a ella; y la tomó con fuerza de las caderas para penetrarla a gusto.

Bulma continuó con la tarea encomendada, bañada de pudor. Vegeta sabía que no aguantaría por mucho más. El escenario que tenía ante él, lo volvía loco. Ella se tocaba, brillando de sudor, mientras su cuerpo se mecía al compás del suyo. Entonces sus gemidos se volvieron más agitados, más apasionados y frenéticos. Sus piernas se presionaron con fuerza contra él. Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima de su satisfacción. Se apresuró a acompañar con su firmeza, las sensaciones que recorrían copiosamente el cuerpo de Bulma. Incrementando su placer, haciendo que toda su figura se contraiga. La sintió soltar un último gemido y el calor de su humedad se hizo contra su miembro; Bulma respiró agitada y entonces Vegeta se acomodó sobre ella para dejarle su semilla. Se agitó contra ella, que se abrazó de él, susurrándole palabras al oído que terminaron por llevarlo al éxtasis.

Cayó rendido sobre su mujer, recuperando el aliento. La sintió abrazarlo y jugar con su cabello. La escuchó soltar una tímida risa.

—No sabes cuánto te busqué…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 _N/A: Creo que hasta ahora, este ha sido el capítulo más largo del fanfic. Y aunque a algunos les sorprenda, es el que más me ha gustado escribir. Espero que las descripciones no hayan resultado demasiado turbias, grotescas, o que este capítulo haya logrado que dejen el fic. A mí en lo personal me atraen mucho este tipo de lecturas y quise aventurarme a escribirlo. Quiero que recuerden que el primer Vegeta que conocimos, no tenía una pizca de moral. Y este, aunque un poco más humano, no distará de aquel a quien no le tiembla el pulso al momento de matar a alguien. Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Quizás algunos crean que realmente no ha sido tan perturbador el capítulo (más teniendo en cuenta cómo terminó), pero de todas formas sé que hay lectores jóvenes en el fandom y no pretendo herir susceptibilidades._

 _También quería decirles lo sorprendida que estoy ante la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic. Me emociona que se tomen unos minutos más para dejar un comentario y que lo agreguen a sus favoritos, aunque aún no esté terminado. Ninguno de ustedes pasa desapercibido, ni siquiera los que, por cualquiera sea la razón (todas son absolutamente válidas), no comentan. Los veo reflejados en los hits y los views._

 _Ahora el lemon… bueno, emm… el lemon. No sé cómo se sentirán ustedes al hablar de esto, puede que les de tanto pudor a ustedes comentarlo, como a mí me ha dado al publicarlo. Pero es así como me salió, ustedes lo estaban esperando, y espero haber cumplido con lo que esperaban. Y si no, bueno, lo volveré a intentar otro día._

 _Gracias por inspirar la Nota de Autor más larga de mi historia jajaja Sin más que agregar, esperaré a saber qué les pareció a ustedes y qué esperan de lo que sigue… Nos leemos en el próximo._


	7. Capítulo VII: Caminos bifurcados

**Reino de Sangre**

* * *

Capítulo VII: Caminos bifurcados.

* * *

Se despertó abrazado de su cálido y delgado cuerpo, y aún con los ojos cerrados deslizó la punta de sus dedos por sobre la porcelana de su cintura. Luego de se giró a su cabello y respiró el perfume barato que le habían puesto. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tomarla con firmeza, como si sintiera que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Como si fuese capaz de desvanecerse por sí sola. Por un instante se preguntó si lo que había pasado la noche anterior era real o un sueño vívido. Y la duda no le permitió abrir los ojos.

Sentía el calor de la mañana sobre su piel, las cortinas de su tienda se transparentaban. Escuchaba por fuera el relinche de los caballos, los pasos de los soldados, el rechinido de sus armaduras al moverse. Se podía escuchar cómo afilaban sus armas, cómo reían y conversaban.

Se aventuró con valentía a abrir los ojos y respiró profundamente al ver a Bulma abrazada de su ancho torso. Desgarbada, con marcas en todo el cuerpo como un relato de las barbaridades a las que había sido sometida. Con suma tranquilidad la estrechó contra sí mismo, aunque por dentro mermaba otra vez una sensación apabullante.

Le hervía y crecía dentro, similar a la sensación que lo embargó después de perder a Tormenta. Y ambos sentimientos se fusionaron e instalaron en el corazón del guerrero.

Vegeta necesitaba venganza.

No era esta la manera en la que debían desenvolverse las cosas. Él y Bulma se pertenecían y eso estaba más que claro para él, era la razón de su reencuentro, estaba grabado en el destino de ambos. Pero Paragus y Broly habían bifurcado sus caminos. Lo único que logró apaciguar la ira del guerrero era el haber comprobado que la virtud de Bulma no había sido ultrajada. Era suya en cuerpo y alma para siempre, sin importar lo que pasara de ahora en más.

Sin embargo jamás podrían recuperar todo lo que les habían arrebatado, en especial a ella. No estaba seguro de poder tolerar el relato que Bulma podría contarle sobre lo que había vivido antes de llegar a él. Su cuerpo temblaba embriagado de odio de sólo imaginarlo.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Una silueta se dibujó sobre la entrada de su tienda, contorneada por la luz del sol que se ponía sobre ellos.

—¿Vegeta? —lo llamó tímidamente la voz de Tarble.

El príncipe le dirigió una última mirada a Bulma, acomodó unos traviesos mechones de cabello que se le alborotaban en el rosto, detrás de su oreja. La examinó con cierto temor, temor de volver a dejarla sola y que de alguna manera alguien logre quitársela una vez más. Pero acalló sus dudas y respiró nuevamente, nada podía ocurrirle en su campamento, Broly aún estaba lejos de ellos, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Se vistió rápidamente las mismas prendas de las que se había deshecho con urgencia y caminó hasta Tarble, quien lo esperaba pacientemente.

—Consigue ropa para ella —Le ordenó antes de dirigirle la mirada. Él asintió y tragó saliva, estaba casi listo para hablarle pero parecía tener un nudo bien atado en la garganta. Vegeta lo observó y supo perfectamente que tenían un problema—. Escúpelo.

—Hermano… —comenzó, intentado suavizar lo que seguía pero en su lugar logró poner más ansioso a Vegeta—. Alguien ha venido al campamento anoche… La buscaba… buscaba a la princesa. Dice que viajaba con ella y se extravió.

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó con firmeza.

—Sígueme.

El pequeño príncipe caminó acelerado entre los soldados, hizo una pequeña parada hasta una moza a quien solicitó una muda apropiada que debía ser llevaba a la tienda de Vegeta, de la forma más breve posible, mientras su hermano bufaba sonoramente tras su espalda. Luego caminaron unos cincuenta metros, hasta ver a Nappa junto a una pequeña tienda lejos del resto de los soldados. La tienda estaba custodiada por al menos cinco guardias.

Vegeta miró al guardia de su padre, y éste le observó sin delatar detalle sobre quién estaba dentro.

—Está aquí —dijo Tarble antes de ingresar—, dice que su nombre es Goku… Nappa se encargó de interrogarlo.

—Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir —contestó el príncipe e hizo a un lado la pesada tela que lo separaba de aquel hombre.

La sangre aún goteaba de la punta de su nariz. Tenía el rostro cubierto por su enmarañado cabello azabache, observando el suelo, respirando con un poco de dificultad.

Vegeta ingresó al pequeño recinto, tenso, ansioso, más demostraba una calma perturbadora.

Goku escuchó los pasos aproximarse a él, alzó el rostro y observó a Vegeta. Supo inmediatamente quién era ya que era la réplica del famoso rostro de su padre. No pudo evitar sonreírse al encontrarse finalmente cara a cara con él, después de tanto tiempo buscándolo. Soltó una sonrisa empañada de tristeza al no hallarlo junto con Bulma.

—Príncipe Vegeta —alcanzó a decir antes de ser tomado por el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Quién eres? —le cuestionó con resentimiento—, ¿por qué sabes de ella? —preguntó retorciendo la ropa en su puño.

Goku no se inmutó ante la violenta presentación de Vegeta, a pesar de los grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos, mantuvo la calma.

—Es mi amiga.

—¿Tu amiga? —se rio—. Explícate mejor o lo que sea que te haya hecho Nappa, te prometo que fue gentil a comparación de lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo.

—Mi hijo la encontró… encontró primero a su caballo, Kinton —Vegeta se retrajo al escuchar ese nombre—, estaba vestida en ropa de mozo de cuadra, desmayada, había viajado bajo el sol sin comida ni agua. Mi esposa cuidó de ella hasta que despertó. Desde entonces hemos estado viajando para encontrarte.

—Estás siendo demasiado familiar para mi gusto, imbécil.

Goku se sonrió, él sentía que realmente ya se conocían.

—Ayer llegamos a este pueblo, paramos en una taberna y antes de darme cuenta Bulma había desaparecido. La he estado buscando desde entonces, creí que podrían ayudarme, pero terminé metido en más problemas.

Vegeta soltó de sus ropas y se detuvo a deliberar por un instante. Le enervaba los nervios que se atreviera a llamar a Bulma por su nombre, sin el recato que se merecía, ¡a su Bulma! Y si era cierto que aquel hombre había recorrido el país junto con ella, cómo podía ser tan indulgente de perderla como si se tratara de un objeto. En un instante Vegeta se encontró a sí mismo con su puño presionado con firmeza en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Dices que simplemente "desapareció"—le dijo y ladeó una sonrisa.

—Bulma es…—comenzó pero repentinamente sintió el filo helado de la espada de Vegeta sobre su garganta.

—No te refieras a ella con tanta familiaridad, me desagrada.

—Es mi amiga —repitió el joven campesino, en un tono firme y desafiante.

—¿Y dónde estabas cuando la saqué de un burdel? —cuestionó presionando los dientes.

—¿Está aquí? —soltó con sorpresa pero el filo se presionó contra su piel.

—¡¿DÓNDE?! —bramó—, dime dónde estabas cuando la vistieron como una prostituta y la golpearon, cuando la obligaron a… —se reprimió de continuar la desafortunada frase—. Dime dónde estabas.

—No lo sabía, yo…

—¡Basta! —escuchó Vegeta a sus espaldas.

Bulma caminó frente a él y retiró la espada del cuello de Goku sin mirar a Vegeta a los ojos. Tómo con delicadeza el rostro del muchacho y revisó sus heridas con suma preocupación. Vegeta se quedó helado al verla tan preocupada por aquel campesino, repentinamente un dolor le retorció las entrañas. Había sido sólo suya hacía un par de horas y le revolvía el estómago ver sus manos sobre otro rostro.

Deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de golpearlo. Ella se puso de rodillas frente a él y revisó con horror sus muñecas.

—¿Qué acaso son unos animales? —le dijo mirándolo por sobre el hombro, con espanto. Vegeta tragó saliva, no podía explicar ese sentimiento incómodo lo recorría. Tarble estaba junto a él sin que se diera cuenta, mientras Bulma reclamaba por las llaves de los grilletes de Goku—. No puedo creer que te hayan hecho esto, ¡bestias! —dijo exaltada.

El más joven miró el desencajado rostro de su hermano con preocupación. Habían sido los segundos más largos de silencio de Vegeta, se veía incómodo, molesto, sin embargo estaba estático. Él entendía perfectamente qué podía estar pasando por su mente, sabía de primera mano todo lo que había vivido luego de la presunta muerte de la princesa.

—No sabíamos quién era… —dijo Tarble e inmediatamente la mirada colérica de Bulma se hizo sobre él.

—¡Pudieron haberme preguntado! —aseveró poniéndose de pie frente a ellos.

—No quisimos interrumpirlos —se atrevió Tarble.

El pudor en el rostro de Bulma no se hizo esperar, rápidamente giró el rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y eso es excusa suficiente para molerlo a golpes?

—No sé quién es, ni me interesa —dijo Vegeta finalmente—, este es mi campamento, es mi jodida guerra y aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno. ¿Entendiste?

—¿Tú ordenaste esto? —gritó escandalizada.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Tú no haces las reglas, las hago yo. Y si no te gusta puedes irte con tu amiguito, ¡ya que les fue tan bien la primera vez!

Un calor intenso le recorrió la mejilla, su rostro se había corrido unos centímetros y aunque no hubiera sido significativamente fuerte, se inundó de ira.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado, con el rostro ensombrecido. No entendía cómo podía haber pasado del mejor momento de su vida a esa extraña situación en la que se encontraba. Por qué después de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificios, ella se estaba volviendo contra él por un simple campesino.

No pudo volver a dirigirle la mirada, y la verborragia salió sin pensar.

—La próxima vez que se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, te mataré yo mismo… —se giró sin más y aunque Tarble intentó frenar su partida, no logró más que un empujón que lo llevó al suelo.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —se preguntó Bulma, mientras ayudaba a Tarble a levantarse del suelo.

—No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia —Se sintió molesto, no con el empujón de Vegeta ni con su amenaza, sino con la actitud prepotente de Bulma. Él entendía en profundidad aquél deseo desmedido de protegerla—. No deberías juzgarlo —soltó acomodándose la capa.

Bulma observó el ceño fruncido de Tarble y por primera vez notó una similitud entre ambos hermanos. Goku se incorporó a su lado, luego de abrir los grilletes que lo aprisionaban. Se estiró hasta donde la pequeña tienda se lo permitió, se acarició el cuello y se quejó del golpe que tenía en las costillas, sin embargo se sonrió al ver a Bulma, cruzada de brazos con un semblante molesto.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —le dijo a su amiga que parecía muy ensimismada hasta ese instante.

Ella soltó el dejo de una media sonrisa.

—Necesito algunas medicinas para tratar las heridas de Goku —le pidió a Tarble, quien ya se retiraba del recinto.

—Se has haré llegar —contestó sin voltearse.

Vegeta caminó exacerbado hasta su tienda. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo esperó a que ella entrara para volver a reclamarle todo una vez más. Sin embargo ella no volvió detrás de él. Se preguntó si seguiría acompañada de aquel hombre que la había descuidado y ella parecía proteger.

—Mujer estúpida —soltó para sí mientras deambulaba dentro del recinto, luchando con las apabullantes ansias de ir por ella y obligarla a quedarse allí, junto a él. Donde se suponía que debía estar. Pero, a pesar de su ferviente deseo, se quedó en silencio intentando encontrar calma. Luego de unos minutos había logrado al menos simular aquel estado, pero su interior continuaba igual de perturbado. Asumió que era suficiente con aparentarlo.

Habían programado una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas, debían planear una estrategia de ataque al llegar a las tierras del anciano Briefs. Repentinamente el plan que tenía ideado no le parecía tan acertado, con la presencia de Bulma en su campamento. Debía planear mejor su ataque si no quería un desenlace como el de la primera vez. Debía ser más meticuloso y frío. Al menos ahora sabía con certeza a lo que se enfrentaba y aunque no estaba seguro si él podría luchar personalmente contra Broly, confiaba en que una estrategia bien ejecutada lo llevaría a la victoria.

Del otro lado el campamento, Tarble cargaba consigo los insumos necesarios para tratar las heridas de Goku. Por alguna razón su orgullo había sido herido junto con el de su hermano, estaba enfadado con Bulma. Tanto que sentía unas ínfimas ganas de llegar a discutir con ella. Pero él no era así, sabía también que no llevaba eso dentro de sí. Al mismo tiempo entendía los estragos que causaba en su nación, una guerra de esa magnitud. Habían invertido casi todo su capital en provisiones para los soldados, y luego de terminar con ello, les quedaría un largo tramo por delante para reconstruir su economía. Los saiyajin no eran una nación productora, sino más bien comercial. No tenían recursos propios que utilizar para alimentar a sus tropas en esa jornada inevitable. Era ingenuo de su parte pensar que había forma de librarse de aquella contienda. La ambición de Paragus no conocía límites, y una vez fundida la nación de los Briefs, vendría por ellos.

El Rey Vegeta también estaba seguro de ello. Y después del príncipe Vegeta, era el más seguro de que la cruzada era una obligación de su raza guerrera.

Antes de llegar a la tienda de campaña que le habían facilitado a Goku, escuchó la aguda voz de Bulma proveniente del interior. Se paró silenciosamente junto a ella y escuchó con atención, un poco avergonzado de lo que hacía.

—No seas tan dura con él —escuchó de la voz masculina.

—¿Estás de su lado o qué?

—Tenemos el mismo objetivo, vinimos hasta aquí buscándolo a él.

—Eso no le da derecho a tratarte como un criminal. Parece que disfrutaste la golpiza.

El hombre se rio y pudo escuchar al mismo tiempo un quejido de la fémina. Antes de continuar escuchando la charla y con un cordial "con su permiso", ingresó en la tienda. Bulma estaba sentada frente al campesino, le dirigió una dura mirada y giró el rostro, elevando la nariz con soberbia.

—Aquí está lo que me pidió —le dijo, extendiendo una caja de madera a la princesa.

—Es lo mínimo que podían hacer —aseveró ella.

—Gracias —agregó Goku—. ¿Su nombre es?...

—Tarble.

—Gracias, Tarble —reiteró el hombre con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Una disculpa también estaría bien —agregó Bulma, mientras untaba un líquido espeso en un paño. Tarble sofocaba las ganas que sentía de reprenderla, no estaba seguro si le correspondiera a él esa conversación. No estaba seguro de si sus palabras pudieran también molestarle a Vegeta—. Mira cómo te dejaron estos animales —dijo, colocando el ungüento sobre las muñecas de Goku.

—No es nada —repitió el campesino.

—¡¿No es nada?! Ustedes los hombres están dementes. Ni siquiera saben todo lo que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí y te reciben de esta manera. Si no fuera por ti, quién sabe en dónde estaría, o siquiera si estaría viva. Nunca los voy a perdonar por lo que te han hecho. Son unos imbéciles.

—Tú no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado Vegeta por ti —soltó Tarble enervado. La princesa se giró asombrada ante el comentario. Clavó su perlada mirada sobre el azabache de los ojos de Tarble. Tan intensos que no parecían suyos—. Vegeta casi muere por vengarte. Aún no entendemos cómo sobrevivió. Broly lo dejó tirado junto a Tormenta, para que se desangre hasta morir. ¡Se escapó del palacio cuando supo que habías muerto!

—Tarble, yo… no sabía.

—No, no lo sabías, pues Vegeta tampoco sabía que él te había ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. Para él, el sólo saber de tu existencia era una amenaza para tu vida. No tienes derecho a ser tan dura con él después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

Tarble no tardó en retirarse. Bulma se quedó sin palabras. Recordó de pronto, la cicatriz en el abdomen de Vegeta y un escalofrío la recorrió. No se habían dado el tiempo de conversar todo lo que habían vivido desde la última vez que se vieron y ahora sentía que tal vez sí le debía una disculpa. Tampoco había visto a Tormenta en el campamento, ¿lo habían asesinado?

—Puedo hacerlo solo —le dijo su amigo. Ella alzó el rostro y miró su cálida sonrisa y le devolvió otra un tanto más tímida.

—Ahora debo disculparme, ¿no es así? —preguntó abochornada—. Deséame suerte…

* * *

Vegeta ordenaba las viejas piezas de madera sobre el mapa que habían traído desde Vegetasei. Apoyó sus codos en el borde de la mesa y pensó en su mente las diferentes formas de atacar el castillo. Estaba seguro de que Paragus encontraría un sitio en el cual esconderse, sería difícil incluso para él derribar a todos los guardias que le custodien, incluyendo a Broly. Pero debía lograrlo, él era núcleo de esa guerra. Broly podía ser la fuerza bruta frente a él, pero sólo sería una fuerza desbocada sin su padre. Sostuvo una de las piezas en su mano y repentinamente dudó de sí mismo, recorrido por el nefasto recuerdo de Tormenta. La cicatriz en su abdomen súbitamente le ardió. El recuerdo estaba más que latente. Aún sentía la sangre abandonando su cuerpo y él frío recorriéndolo cómo si la muerte lo estuviera pisando fuerte.

—Vegeta… —La voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó, aún con aquella pieza entre sus dedos y con el dolor de su abdomen latente. La observó, ingresando tímidamente en el recinto que fue testigo de su apasionada entrega.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo, con el recuerdo fresco de sus últimas palabras.

—Pues… —comenzó, esquivándole la mirada. Se retorcía por dentro ante la dificultad que encontraba en disculparse con él—. Yo… —El Príncipe dejó la figura de madera sobre el tablero y se cruzó de brazos, mirando atento a su dirección—. Vine a disculparme.

—¿Disculparte? Bien, ya lo hiciste. Ahora retírate, estoy ocupado.

—¡Oye!, ¿podrías ser más amable? —le cuestionó cruzándose de brazos—. Tú también me debes una disculpa, a mí y a Goku.

—¿Yo? —le preguntó sorprendido—, ¿esperas una disculpa mía? ¡Já! Sigue esperando —aseveró girándose al mapa.

—No te atrevas a ignorarme —exclamó acercándose a él hasta interponerse entre el tablero y Vegeta—. Tú tampoco tienes idea de todo lo que pase para encontrarte, ¿crees que fue fácil?

—¡Yo fui quién te sacó de un burdel! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? —Acertó un golpe contra la mesa, que no fue capaz de sobresaltar a Bulma.

—¿Y cómo crees que fue antes de eso? ¡Tú no estabas ahí para ayudarme! Goku sí.

—Pues ve con ese campesino si eso quieres.

—¡Vine a disculparme, idiota!

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme una vez más porque te juro que —No pudo terminar lo que había comenzado. Los labios de Bulma se prendieron con ansia de los suyos y por mucho que resintiera todo lo que había ocurrido, no pudo resistirse a ella, ni retroceder un centímetro. No pudo evitar tomarla con fuerza de la cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo, ni pudo contener la ansiedad de estrecharla contra la mesa. Ella le rodeó con los brazos y lo besó, le mordió los labios y le acarició con las piernas entre las telas de su vestido.

—¿Esta es la única forma de que te calles? —le preguntó suavemente, alejándose de sus labios, rozando su fina y pálida nariz contra la morena de él.

—Esto no significa que te he perdonado —Aseveró en un tono tosco, sin embargo sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba por sólo tenerla tan cerca.

El hormigueo en los labios de Bulma le obligó a volver a besarlo, acariciarle el cuello y disculparse de la única forma que Vegeta parecía entender. Se vio tentada a desabrocharle la camisa, pero antes de hacerlo sintió las manos enguantadas de él, hacerse contra sus piernas y subirla sobre la mesa.

—¿No estabas ocupado? —se burló ella, rodeándolo con sus piernas níveas.

—Se te ha hecho una costumbre arruinar mis planes…

—Vegeta, en unos minutos comenzará la reunión —le dijo Tarble del otro lado de la tienda.

—Maldita sea —susurró. Su frente cayó en el impoluto espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Bulma. Ella suspiró y enredó sus finos dedos en la oscuridad del cabello del Príncipe. Luego de que ambos intentaran calmar sus ansias, ella tomó el rostro de Vegeta por las mejillas y enfrentó su mirada.

—Lo siento —le dijo, y de alguna forma ambos supieron que no era del todo referido a la discusión previa. Bulma sabía un poco de todo lo que había sufrido él en su ausencia y sobre todo sentía la pérdida de Tormenta.

No pretendía que él le respondiera o le contara qué había sucedido antes de ella, en cierta forma entendía su silencio. Sin esperar por palabra de él, depositó un beso suave en sus labios y se bajó de la mesa. Acomodó su vestido y se cruzó de brazos. Miró la mesa y notó que habían volteado las piezas de madera que Vegeta había acomodado antes de que ella llegara. Sin decir mucho volvió a ponerlas en su lugar. Su semblante había cambiado, lo notó más preocupado y eso la obligó a ver con atención el mapa. Las tierras de Upa estaban marcadas con una pieza similar a las que había en su ubicación.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes? —le preguntó poniéndose junto a él.

—Pensamos atacar desde el este, el Rey Upa tiene soldados que enviar a batalla pero no están tan entrenados como los Saiyajin. Ellos atacarían desde el noroeste, lo rodearíamos, ya que no puede avanzar por el océano.

—Cuando escapé del castillo pensé en ir con mi hermana, pero no quería involucrarla en esto…

—Tarble le escribió, creyó que la alianza era nuestra mejor opción. Ella también lo cree así…

Aunque la duda se arremolinaba en sus pensamientos, Bulma sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su hermana. La desgarradora noticia de la muerte de sus padres la desarmó, aún la desarmaba. Y aunque no quisiera que se ocasionaran más muertes, no había vuelta atrás del infierno que Broly y Paragus habían desatado sobre ellos. Vegeta estaba seguro de ello, y en su mirada se reflejaba un infierno propio.

Él pulía detalles en su mente que ella desconocía. Estaba nervioso por los días que se aproximaban, por las vidas que se perderían, por la incertidumbre de no saberse capaz de vencerlo. A esa fuerza monstruosa y sobrehumana que él tenía. Esa fuerza aplastante que destruía todo a su paso. Ese demonio personificado.

Lo único que le consolaba era saberlo mortal, que como todos debía tener una debilidad en alguna parte… O eso suplicaba.

Luego de unos minutos de examinar en silencio su plan junto a Bulma, escuchó a Tarble anunciarse y entrar a la tienda. Detrás de él venía su padre, el Rey, y junto a él, Nappa.

La Princesa observó la imponente figura del padre de Vegeta y, sin olvidar los modales inculcados desde la cuna, tomó los bordes de su vestido e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Su majestad —le dijo y se hincó nuevamente, con ambas manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

Se sorprendió al sentir la mano de él, posarse sobre su hombro desnudo. La inspeccionó un momento y no dudó por un instante su identidad. Era la misma doncella que había conocido tiempo atrás, aquella que dieron por muerta el día de su boda. Aquella que había llevado a su primogénito a la demencia. Ahora estaba más seguro que antes, que debían recuperar ese castillo y su derecho al trono.

—Llegaste en el momento justo.

Ella se extrañó, pero la media sonrisa de su rostro consiguió mermar sus ansias. Le inspiró seguridad. Y aunque eran abismalmente diferentes, de cierta forma le recordó la sonrisa confiada de su padre.

Vegeta repitió una vez más el plan que habían ideado junto a Tarble. Partirían al amanecer y a la siguiente salida del sol estarían frente a las puertas de Paragus, el usurpador.

—Si logramos deshacernos de Broly debemos encontrar la forma de sacar a Paragus de su escondite —agregó Tarble—. No va a dirigir a su ejército, no se atrevería.

—Conozco cada pasillo de ese castillo —contestó Bulma, segura de sus palabras. Vegeta la miró de lado, había una parte del plan que aún no mencionaba, ni lo haría en su presencia.

—¿Puedes hacer un mapa? —le preguntó el Rey, ella asintió con una sonrisa confiada.

—Acompaña a Nappa, explícale a los soldados cómo entrar al castillo. Lo necesitamos lo antes posible —pidió Vegeta y ella, entusiasmada, se retiró junto al guardia real.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, miró a Tarble con complicidad. Su padre aún observaba las figuras de madera en el tablero.

—Trae al campesino —le ordenó a su hermano—. Ahora mismo.

El joven Príncipe no dudo un segundo. Salió apresurado y regresó pocos minutos después, acompañado del sonriente amigo de Bulma. El campesino saludó con torpeza al Rey e hizo un gesto hacia Vegeta. Él esquivó la mirada ante la vulgaridad de aquel sujeto, sin embargo necesitaba de él.

—Iré al grano, no quiero a Bulma en el campo de batalla. No podré concentrarme con ella allí. Será un estorbo… —El Rey mantuvo silencio, se cruzó de brazos y escuchó con atención—. Ella confía en ti… No sé por qué debería, pero lo hace. Quiero que se la lleven de aquí, a Vegetasei. Ella esperará que todo termine allá. No importa lo que diga, no me interesa si se niega. Es una orden.

—¿Se lo diras? —le preguntó Tarble y el silencio de Vegeta inundo el recinto.

Él bajó la mirada y pensó sus palabras, imaginó el escenario y aunque le desagradaba la idea de enviarla lejos, sabía que era la mejor decisión. No sólo para él, sino para ambos. Él no podría estar tranquilo librando una batalla sin saber si ella estaría bien, probablemente dejaría más guardias de los necesarios custodiándola. Eso significaba menos hombres en batalla. Y él jamás confiaría en que estaría totalmente protegida. Además, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Broly si se enteraba de que ella seguía viva. Quizás haría todo lo posible por llegar a ella, y ahora que finalmente la había recuperado, era inadmisible.

—Yo me encargo —finalizó y miró a Goku a los ojos. Parecía estar de acuerdo con él, a juzgar por la mirada preparada de él.

Bulma estaba satisfecha consigo misma, había trazado un mapa del castillo a detalle y estaba lista para la batalla por venir. Había indicado varios puntos de ingreso que podrían estar descuidados y, al mismo tiempo, todas las habitaciones escondidas del castillo en las que Paragus podría esconderse. Los soldados del Rey se veían satisfechos, uno de ellos incluso le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, de camaradería. Vegeta llegó minutos después, y entre la euforia de los soldados se destacó su reservado semblante. Él no se acercó, la miro desde lejos y repentinamente soltó una media sonrisa. Esa que la encandilaba. Ella no contuvo su inmensa sonrisa y se despegó del grupo de soldados que vitoreaban una victoria que aún no conseguían. Se acercó al príncipe pero a medida que la distancia entre ellos se reducía, su media sonrisa se borraba, y junto con ella, la de Bulma.

—¿Pasa algo? —le dijo, apenas audible para el grupo escandalizado.

—Prepárate —soltó con un nudo en la garganta—. Un carruaje te espera afuera, partirás a Vegetasei.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No quiero discusiones —le exigió tomándola del brazo, arrastrándola hasta las afueras—. Te irás y no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No voy a dejarte solo! ¡¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?! —le gritó escandalizada, revolviéndose entre el firme agarre de Vegeta.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? —respondió, bajando la voz. Se acercó al carruaje y la acercó a su rostro—. Esto es una guerra, un asedio no es lugar para ti.

—¡Yo te diré cuál es mi lugar, Vegeta! ¡Aquí, junto a ti! ¿Para qué crees que he viajado tanto? ¿Para irme a esconder a otro castillo? ¡Esta guerra no es sólo tuya!

Vegeta no dudó en su decisión a pesar de las firmes palabras de Bulma. Giró la mirada y la Princesa notó la presencia de Goku y Tarble, detrás de ella. Se volvió a Vegeta con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía traicionada.

—Libraré esta guerra por los dos.

Inundó sus oídos un sonido profundo. Un cuerno fue soplado y tras él otro. Vegeta abrió los ojos horrorizado y, sin soltar a Bulma, se giró al campamento, tal y como lo hizo el resto de los soldados. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo con todos ellos. Otro cuerno sonó, dos veces más y un grito se oyó a lo lejos.

—¡Nos atacan!

Bulma sintió el pulso de Vegeta temblar por un breve instante y se le erizó la piel al escuchar el rugido de su voz.

—¡A LAS ARMAS! —gritó con fuerza y se volvió a ella—. Tienes que irte —soltó y azotó la puerta del carruaje, metiéndola dentro de un empujón.

Sintió el golpe y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó a la venta y vio como Vegeta trababa la puerta con una espada. Horrorizada empujó de la puerta y gritó su nombre, pero él ya no la escuchaba. La miró una última vez y se giró a la batalla.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Siempre lamento mis demoras. Espero que les haya gustado, son libres de dejar sus comentarios. Gracias y perdón a Miki que siempre está pendiente, me hubiera gustado poder contestar el mensaje por privado pero a aquellos que no tengan cuenta esta es mi única manera de responderles. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, siempre los leo cuando ando bajón para poder volver a escribir, para ustedes y para mí. Esperen con ansias el próximo porque ahora la historia se pone áspera. Un abrazo.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Retirada

_Advertencia: Si bien muchos de ustedes son conscientes de que esta no es una historia feliz y han deducido por su título y la categoría, que habrá escenas violentas, quiero anunciarles que para algunos, este capítulo puede tocar sensibilidades. Si no deseas leer, este es el momento de huir. Si por el contrario, eso es lo que esperabas, este es tu capítulo. Yo sé que me pueden reclamar que esperaban otra cosa, o que no les gustó lo que pasa a continuación, pero esto es lo que tenía pensado hacer desde un principio y espero sepan disfrutarlo como lo que es, una historia y nada más, y nada menos._

* * *

 **Reino de Sangre**

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Retirada

* * *

Caminó unos pasos, inmerso en una idea que no terminaba de formarse. Sordo a los sonidos apabullantes de las armas levantarse, de los gritos de los soldados. Incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían acercarse. La amenaza los pisoteaba. Estaba estático, con el rostro desencajado, con el corazón paralizado. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

A lo lejos las caballerizas se acercaban blandiendo sus espadas, con antorchas encendidas cargadas entre jinetes. Una primera ola de flechas encendidas había destruido al menos diez tiendas de su campamento, las más desafortunadas.

Vegeta veía fuego a su alrededor.

Un escudero se acercó acertado a él y puso un escudo en su mano izquierda y su espada en la derecha. Él aún no se despertaba de esa pesadilla.

Ella tenía que estar lo suficientemente lejos de ese horror. No tenía más opción que creerlo, ya no tenía tiempo. De alguna forma ellos se habían adelantado a sus planes y los habían deshecho por completo.

Ya no quedaba nada. Nada. Nada más que pelear.

Tomó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y se giró al joven escudero, que trataba de no temblar, con todas las fuerzas de su menudo cuerpo. Vegeta lo miró a los ojos, lo tomó del hombro e intentó transmitirle la poca seguridad que le quedaba.

—Tráeme un caballo —dijo con calma.

Deseaba poder tener a su lado a Tormenta y librar juntos esa última batalla, pero si no lo haría junto a él, lo haría por él. Rápidamente el joven tembloroso apareció a su lado con una rienda y se la extendió. El pobre muchacho no podía articular palabra. Vegeta tomó las riendas y miró al animal de ojos oscuros, acercó su agarre y lo observó. Tal vez sería la última vez que montara en el lomo de un corcel, pensó y se sonrió.

—Asegúrate de que los soldados estén armados —le ordenó al joven y él asintió con rapidez.

Vegeta se montó al lomo del animal, que nervioso por las tiendas encendidas en llamas, se movía de un lado al otro. El príncipe sintió el peso de su espada sobre la palma de su mano y la empuñó con fuerza. Todavía recordaba la forma en la que Broly se abalanzó sobre él y lo único que pudo protegerlo fue el filo de esa misma espada.

Miró su reflejo en la hoja, observó por última vez su ceño fruncido y luego se giró al campo. Escuchó el feroz trote de los corceles acercarse. Decidido a terminar todo de una vez, presionó con sus tobillos y el caballo comenzó su trote violento.

Sentía el calor abrazador de las tiendas prendidas fuego a su alrededor, sobre sus mejillas, reflejándose sin forma sobre el acero de su armadura. El calor de su rostro se transformó en gotas, que le escurrían desde su frente al cuello. Su frente se satinó en cuestión de segundos.

No muy lejos de él, vio la figura imponente de su padre sobre su caballo, congregado entre soldados que escuchaban con atención sus instrucciones. Rápidamente se acercó a él.

—¡El enemigo ha venido hasta nosotros! —exclamó, alzando su espada—. Y vendrá a la puerta de nuestros hogares, y matará a sus hijos, y luego tomará a sus mujeres. Destruirá todo lo que encuentre frente a él, si no lo detenemos. Somos una raza guerrera, desde hace más de veinte generaciones. Ahora han llegado a terminar con nuestras vidas y usurpar nuestras tierras. Pero no saben a quiénes se enfrentan —Miró a los ojos a sus compatriotas, devolviéndoles la seguridad que segundo a segundo perdían. Se volvió a Vegeta, su vivo reflejo y luego regreso la mirada a los soldados—. ¡Nosotros somos saiyajins! ¡Y no perderemos esta guerra, ni ninguna otra! —vociferó con su voz ronca y alzó su espada en el aire, y a ese movimiento lo acompañaron el resto con un grito febril del guerra.

Vegeta se giró y vio a su alrededor todas las espadas alzadas en el aire y se ensordeció entre los gritos de sus hermanos. Vio en sus rostros la certeza de que ese no sería el día de su muerte, se encontró con el reflejo de una sádica diversión que le resultó familiar. Era el mismo rostro que él tenía antes de conocer en toda sus extensiones, la perversión de su enemigo.

De pronto las voces se silenciaron y todos observaron en lo alto, una segunda ola de flechas encendidas en llamas, como un manto de estrellas que caían sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Cúbranse! —vociferó Vegeta y de inmediato colocó su escudo sobre él.

Sintió la presión y el impacto del calor sobre el escudo que lo protegía. Escuchó varios alaridos agónicos de los miserables que no pudieron protegerse de las flechas a tiempo. Y al alzarse otra vez, su padre ya emprendía camino junto con los soldados al campo de batalla. Frente al resto de las tropas.

En ese preciso instante Vegeta entendió lo que significaba en realidad ser un Rey. Mientras observaba la capa de su padre blandirse entre la penumbra dorada, entre el fuego y la muerte.

Con su espada cortó el par de flechas que se habían incrustado sobre su escudo. Tomó con fuerza las riendas del corcel. Había quedado en la mitad de las filas cuando se suponía que atacaría desde el frente. Pudo ver el primer impacto de los caballos entre sí, vio a los soldados caer uno tras otro hasta el punto de ya no saber quién era enemigo y quién no. Nadie le había explicado antes, la confusión que se vive en la guerra.

Apresuró su trote cuando a la izquierda del campo vio a soldados saiyajin desmoronar la formación.

—Ahí estás —se dijo y cambió su rumbo con certeza.

Las antorchas en el suelo iluminaban pobremente el terreno, antes de apagarse, entre el galope de los corceles que las pisoteaban. A medida que se acercaba, observaba una figura alta y lo reconoció. La profunda cicatriz de su abdomen palpitó, recordándole su derrota. Sin embargo, no dudó. Continuó su camino hasta que su rostro finalmente se hizo visible con claridad. Le pareció verlo esbozar una macabra sonrisa, mientras con su espada derribaba un soldado desde el lomo de su caballo. Luego de caer al suelo la incrustó en su frente y la retiró, esquivó un torpe ataque por la espalda y volvió a envainar el filo dentro del tórax de un desafortunado. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y retiró un cuarto de la sangre de sus enemigos, sangre en la que estaba bañado, y se volvió a sonreír.

Vegeta apretó los dientes e hizo presión sobre su caballo para acelerar su paso, y fue entonces cuando Broly se volteó a él. Alzó su espada en forma horizontal, por encima de su hombro y ante la mirada sorprendida de Vegeta, la lanzó contra él.

El príncipe ocultó su rostro, sin saber que él no era el blanco. La espada penetró el grueso cuero del cuello del animal, que cayó desplomado al suelo entre relinches de dolor. Vegeta soltó las riendas y cayó al suelo, boca abajo, revolcándose entre la sangre de sus compañeros y el lodo que se formaba durante la batalla. Detrás de él aún venían más jinetes. Se alzó sobre las palmas de sus manos, cubierto de barro y se giró. Varios cómo soldados montados, saltaron sobre él, que se hizo con rapidez sobre el suelo para protegerse. Trató de levantarse y esquivar a los que les siguieron, cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido su espada. Finalmente logró pararse sobre sus dos piernas y un jinete pasó rozando su rostro, directo al enemigo. Pero cayó luego de que Broly cortara con su espada —que había hurtado del cadáver de un soldado—, una de las piernas del animal. Entonces sintió la presencia de Broly, acerándose a él.

—¡Príncipe! —escuchó cerca de él y buscó con la mirada.

El joven Kyabe había recogido su espada y con un movimiento se la lanzó. Vegeta tomó la empuñadura y se sonrió. Le asintió al joven, pero al levantar la vista observó cómo Broly blandía su espada contra él.

—¡Broly! —le gritó con toda la fuerza que su garganta pudo soportar—. ¡Es a mí a quién buscas!

La voz de Vegeta parecía no llegar a él. Kyabe, sorprendentemente logró esquivar el golpe y hacerse a un lado, y sin dudarlo alzó su espada contra su contrincante. Milagrosamente había herido el brazo derecho de Broly, pero en la monstruosidad de su actitud, no parecía ser un daño significativo. Su sonrisa maquiavélica estaba intacta.

El asombro en el rostro de Kyabe se hizo notar. Se quedó perplejo mientras veía, los dos metros y medio de Broly, levantarse sobre él. El joven guerrero lo miró en su amplitud y sintió su corazón detenerse. Se quedó sin aire.

—¡No te quedes quieto! —exclamó el Príncipe, lanzándose sobre Broly. Kyabe salió de la parálisis en la que se encontraba y volvió a tomar con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

Vegeta dio un salto y dirigió el filo hacia el grueso cuello de aquel demonio. Pero Broly se volteó y alzó su antebrazo para protegerse. Aunque Vegeta logró abollar el acero de su armadura, él no se inmutó. Como si no tuviese la capacidad de sentir dolor alguno.

Broly estaba tan inmerso en esa cacería humana que había olvidado por completo todo lo demás que lo hacía humano. El éxtasis lo embriagaba, lo cegaba de lo que su propio cuerpo era capaz de sentir. No experimentaba nada más que, el más puro y exquisito goce.

Antes de continuar, se volvió a Kyabe por segunda vez y, con su antebrazo derecho lo golpeó el rostro, enviándolo a varios metros de distancia. La pupila de Vegeta se clavó sobre el cuerpo del joven guerrero y luego de comprobar que permanecía inerte, la ira que mantenía controlada volvió a arremolinarse en su interior.

Desde la boca del estómago sintió mermar un estruendo. Que, segundo a segundo, se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La sangre le bombeaba con fuerza. Apretó sus dientes, tan fuerte como apretaba la empuñadura. Su ceño se frunció.

Estaba sediento de su muerte. La ansiedad comenzó a corroerlo mientras por su mente pasaba la muerte de tantos, la ruina de su familia como la de Bulma. Y supo que si él moría ese día, Bulma no viviría muchos más.

Se lanzó una vez más sobre su enemigo, alzando con violencia su espada. La blandió sobre su pecho y lo observó dar un paso atrás con cada intento de impactarlo, riéndose, burlándose de él.

Lo desquiciaba.

—¡Pelea desgraciado! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Broly estaba sordo hasta ese momento. No asimilaba el significado de las palabras, no existía la razón. Pero el rostro desquiciado de Vegeta no le agradaba tanto como el de pavor que le vio cuando le retorció una espada en las entrañas.

Levantó su arma contra él y sorprendido, desvió el golpe con el filo de la suya. Cada impacto lo doblegaba, lo hacía retroceder sobre sus pasos. Hasta que finalmente sintió que sus talones se hundían en algo cálido. Observó de soslayo cómo era arremetido sobre una pila de cadáveres irreconocibles. Intentó sostener su posición, atrapado por los intensos golpes de la espada de Broly. Mientras sus pies se enterraban entre la sangre de sus muertos.

Su enemigo alzó su gigantesca espada por sobre su cabeza, como si pretendiera partirlo a la mitad. Vegeta alzo su espada entre los dos, recordando haber vivido antes ese momento. Sintió la presión del enorme cuerpo de Broly, hundiéndolo más y más. La tierra humedecida lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de espalda sobre los cuerpos ya sin vida. Él se sonrió con suficiencia una vez más. Creyó escucharlo reírse suavemente.

Entonces escuchó el arrastre del metal y abrió los ojos. Escuchó el filo retirarse y a la sangre caer, al tejido de la carne revolverse.

Broly miró a su izquierda. Kyabe se había levantado y clavado su fina espada entre sus costillas. Miró su armadura, brotando de bermellón intenso, desde la cintura hasta los pies. Observó a los ojos oscuros del guerrero que sostenía la espada, bañada de su sangre.

—¡Broly! ¡No! —Exclamó alzando una mano enguantada en dirección a Kyabe, pero antes de poder detenerlo, la espada de Broly había penetrado en la armadura de Kyabe, de lado a lado.

El joven miró su torso y tosió. Una gota carmesí brotó entre la comisura de sus labios y viajó hasta romperse en el suelo. Cayó de rodillas sobre un cenegal hecho de su propia sangre. Vegeta observó con atención cómo las pupilas de Kyabe desaparecían y con ellas, todo vestigio de vida que le quedaba.

Sintió el ferviente deseo de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, cuando repentinamente Broly soltó su espada y con su puño le golpeó el rostro. Al abrir los ojos, el aturdimiento le había nublado la vista por completo. Sin embargo volvió a tomar con fuerza su espada y Broly, con el rostro lleno de amargura, lo tomó de la muñeca y ejerció presión sobre su brazo.

Vegeta intentó doblegar el agarre pero se dio cuenta, una vez más, del abismo que había entre ellos dos. Pese a luchar con todo lo que le quedaba, su brazo comenzó a ceder y con horror sintió cómo el hueso de su extremidad se desprendía del codo. El grito de dolor de Vegeta se ocultó entre el barullo de aquella guerra, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente escondido entre cadáveres.

Su brazo derecho ya le respondía.

Después de ver cómo la espada del Príncipe caí al suelo y se perdía entre la sangre, volvió a acertarle un puñetazo en el rostro, y a ese le siguió otro, y uno más. Hasta que Vegeta no tuvo más fuerza que para escupir torpemente su propia sangre.

Uno tras otro fueron cayendo los soldados de Paragus. El Rey Vegeta no encontró al usurpador en toda la extensión del campo de batalla. Más de una vez buscó a Vegeta entre los soldados pero no logró encontrarlo y la preocupación lo carcomía. Sin embargo no podía dejar a su escuadrón y a sus soldados. Era su prima obligación permanecer al frente de su ejército.

Cuando la luz del amanecer fue apareciendo sobre el horizonte, los soldados de Paragus comenzaron a retroceder. El ejército saiyajin había ganado demasiado terreno y alguien en la distancia ordenó la retirada.

El Rey deseaba perseguir y cazar a cada uno de ellos, pero debía comprobar si Vegeta seguía con vida. Debía acudir a los soldados heridos, tenía que reagrupar a sus tropas lo antes posible, si es que Paragus planeaba volver a atacarlos por sorpresa. De modo que, luego de ver a los soldados enemigos que habían sobrevivido, huir tras el horizonte, por donde el sol se escondía, alzó una vez más su espada.

Los saiyajin alzaron con orgullo sus armas y una vez más, un grito los unió. El Rey buscó el rostro de su hijo entre los presentes y al no encontrarlo, su preocupación se acrecentó.

Con él liderando, ordenó acudir a los heridos y levantar a sus muertos. Luego de horas, el cuerpo de Vegeta seguía sin aparecer.

El sol ya se había puesto sobre sus cabezas cuando un soldado se acercó a él.

—Mi señor —le dijo, y el Rey percibió cierta amargura en su voz. Miró al soldado, que cargaba una espada cubierta de lodo y la puso frente a él.

El Rey limpió la empuñadura con su mano enguantada y reconoció la insignia de su casa en el mango. Era la espada de Vegeta.

—Se lo llevaron —murmuró para sí.

* * *

Lo primero que pudo percibir fue el sabor a hierro que tenía en la boca. Tragó la sanguinolenta saliva que escurría de sus labios y respiró con dificultad. Sentía un aplastante dolor en el pecho, pensó que sus pulmones colapsaban. Tenía la garganta tan seca que le ardía, y cuando tosió sintió más sangre brotar de sus labios. Abrió los ojos y a lo lejos observó el ardor de una vela, casi consumida, que iluminaba mezquinamente el recinto corroído en el que se encontraba.

Intentó alzar sus manos pero sólo la izquierda le respondió, y al moverse escuchó el sonido del metal y sintió el peso de los grilletes que tenía puestos, atrapando sus extremidades. Trató de levantarse pero sus tobillos estaban aprisionados a la silla en la que se encontraba. Sintió sus pies desnudos, sobre la piedra fría de aquel sitio. Se miró a sí mismo, aún aturdido. Su armadura ya no estaba, ni el uniforme con la insignia de su casa. Sólo traía puestos un par de pantalones.

Parpadeó y repentinamente escuchó una risa, proveniente de la esquina más oscura de su prisión. Alzó la vista y, de la penumbra, salió Paragus. Su rostro totalmente satisfecho le revolvió el estómago. Intentó pararse y enfrentarlo pero el agarre de los grilletes se lo impidió. Gruñó para sus adentros.

—Espero que no tengas frío —le dijo, simulando cordialidad—. Necesitábamos mantener encendido el fuego del salón y creí que no habría problema si usábamos tu ropa. Hay algo en las telas de Vegetasei, mantienen el castillo cálido…

—Si quieres matarme, hazlo ahora —le ordenó Vegeta, pero Paragus se rio con fuerza.

—No sabes lo que he tenido que negociar con Broly para que te trajera con vida. Es un gran muchacho, pero cuando quiere algo, no hay manera de convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Mi padre no aceptará lo que le ofrezcas.

—Tu no conoces a tu padre, joven Príncipe. Aunque no creo que le sirvas, perdiste dos veces contra Broly, esa noticia ya debe haber recorrido todos los reinos. No eres más que una deshonra… Te metiste con la futura esposa de mi hijo, provocaste una guerra… ¿Quién te querría representando su casa? Tal vez tengas razón, si yo fuera el Rey Vegeta, te dejaría aquí, en este agujero, para que te pudras el resto de los días que te queden. Que quizás no sean muchos, ya que si tu padre no acepta mis términos, Broly no estará muy feliz. Lo dejaré aburrirse unos días y cuando las ansias lo carcoman, lo traeré aquí para que haga lo que le plazca. Y créeme, Broly tiene una gran imaginación.

Vegeta ladeó una sonrisa, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—Lo esperaré con ansias —le dijo y Paragus sintió un profundo desagrado.

—Eres más engreído que tu propio padre —soltó con la voz asqueada—. Insolente, soberbio, tanto como incapaz —Miró su brazo derecho y volvió a sonreírse—. Cuando Broly te trajo, noté que el brazo que usas para tomar la espada se te ha desprendido. Se midió demasiado, hubiera esperado que te lo cortara por completo, como le pedí la primera vez.

—Y tú sí que sabes sobre ser incapaz, ¿no Paragus? —Vegeta seguía esbozando su media sonrisa, con el rostro enrojecido por los golpes que le había dado Broly—. Tanto que no pudiste mantener la economía de tu propio reino y te viste obligado a tomar otro, que estás destruyendo por completo. Además, corrígeme si me equivoco pero, si me tienes aquí para negociar con mi padre es porque estás disminuido en número ¿no? —El rostro de Paragus se arrugó, sentía un profundo resentimiento por ese joven y todo lo que él representaba—. ¿Acaso no encontraste la forma de ganarnos y tuviste que recurrir a esta miserable emboscada? Estabas tan seguro de que perderías que te atreviste a mandar a tu monstruosa creación para traerme aquí, porque es lo único que tu pequeño cerebro pudo pensar para tener un poco de ventaja —La sonrisa de Vegeta comenzó a molestarle, deseaba borrarla por completo y hacerlo entender en la compleja situación en la que estaba—. Y como además de disminuido eres una rata cobarde, te escondiste aquí, esperando que tus soldados murieran por ti. Tan cobarde e inútil que si pusieran una espada en tu mano, yo sería capaz de ganarte aún con un brazo menos.

—Estás pidiéndome a gritos que te asesine, muchacho.

—No tienes las agallas. Porque si me matas te quedas sin la ventaja y no podrás sostener las puertas de este castillo por un segundo más. Los soldados saiyajin estarán sobre ti y cada uno de los tuyos. Mi muerte sólo te traerá la muerte a ti y a ese animal que llamas hijo.

—Tienes razón en algo, Vegeta —comenzó, acercándose a él y poniéndose en cuclillas—. Sí, uno de los términos es entregarte con vida —Vegeta continuaba sonriéndose con cierta suficiencia—. Pero yo no dije que te entregaría completo —Sacó una corta daga de su bolsillo y la clavó sobre la pierna de Vegeta.

El príncipe soltó un alarido de dolor, y uno más fuerte cuando Paragus retiró la daga de su músculo. A pesar de la escasa luz, pudo ver cómo la sangre le manchaba la ropa y apretó los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo el dolor.

—Traeré a alguien para detener la hemorragia.

—¿No tienes nada más que esto? ¿Crees que mi padre aceptará que le entregues a su heredero desmembrado? Será el mismo resultado, él va a matarte.

—No te voy a desmembrar, Vegeta. Volverás a casa con tus dos manos y tus dos piernas.

—¿Estás ciego de ambos ojos o sólo el izquierdo? Entiéndelo, mi padre no va a aceptar que me mutiles.

—¿Quieres saber lo que es estar ciego? —le preguntó en un tono que logró dejar helado a Vegeta.

Entonces Paragus tomó por segunda vez su daga y con una sonrisa macabra, le tomó el rostro con una mano.

—No te atrevas —soltó Vegeta y su tono no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

El Rey Usurpador le tomó la mandíbula con fuerza, mientras el Príncipe se removía en su silla. Estiraba el brazo que aún le servía e intentaba huir de lo que se aproximaba, en vano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder escaparse.

—Te prometo que dolerá toda la vida —fueron sus palabras antes de meter la daga en el ojo derecho de Vegeta.

El desgarrador grito de Vegeta le resonó en los oídos a Paragus, que se deleitó de escucharlo. No hacía falta enterrar mucho la daga para estar seguro de que ya había perdido la vista por completo.

Retiró su agarre y, con un trapo, limpió la daga mientras Vegeta se retorcía sobre la silla en la que se encontraba aprisionado.

Sentía el cálido líquido brotar de su cuenta y manchar su mejilla, escurrirse por su pecho y caer al suelo. El intenso dolor le consumió la poca energía que le quedaba. Sus manos comenzaron a enfriarse repentinamente, como así también sus piernas. En cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Y así fue.

Cuando se despertó, un anciano de rostro triste y demacrado, cambiaba los vendajes de su pierna. Dejó caer su rostro y miró el húmedo techo de su prisión. Sentía un vendaje sobre su ojo, cubierto de sangre. Y sus fosas se llenaron del putrefacto hedor de sus heridas. Todavía no podía creer que era real, pero se sentía real en el dolor de cada fibra de su cuerpo, que palpitaba y ardía, que le provocaba dolor en las entrañas al punto de vomitar.

* * *

Luego de ser arrastrada contra su voluntad y confinada a una habitación custodiada, esperó día y noche, por el regreso de Vegeta. Ya no tenía palabras para explicarles a Tarble y a Goku cuánto los aborrecía por lo que le habían hecho. Estaba resignada a esperar, Vegeta tenía que volver.

Al pasar una semana, un cuervo llegó a Vegetasei. Bulma salió a los empujones de su habitación y, luego de discutir y golpearles el pecho a los guardias, Tarble apareció un papel entre las manos y el rostro abatido. Ella sintió un pesar hacerse sobre su pecho, al ver la expresión apenada del Príncipe, hundiéndolo en lo más profundo. Su mirada se nubló. Se negó a sí misma lo que imaginó, que Vegeta había muerto en batalla. Lo negó con el rostro y bajó la mirada, repitiendo que no era posible.

—No encontraron su cuerpo, suponen que Paragus lo tiene… —dijo, intentando en vano tranquilizarla.

Si ella tuviese que elegir estar a manos de Paragus y Broly, o morir, elegiría morir. Ahora lo que más le angustiaba era pensar en las atrocidades que podría estar sufriendo. Solo, probablemente torturado durante todos estos días en los que ella había estado allí, encerrada.

Pasó las siguientes noches llorando a solas en su habitación. Goku la instaba a comer pero en su estómago no cabía bocado. Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto de sufrimiento para Vegeta.

Para cuando el Rey llegó, Bulma ya se había quedado sin lágrimas que llorar. Tenía el rostro demacrado, el espíritu doblegado.

Les había dicho a ella y a Tarble que aguardarían. Lo más seguro es que Paragus quisiera negociar a Vegeta, por lo que atacar su castillo no era recomendable. Si su ejército pisaba esas tierras, podía significar la muerte de Vegeta.

—Debe confirmarme que está vivo —le dijo a Bulma—. Si no puede hacerlo, atacaremos. Mataremos a cada uno de esos miserables y Paragus no morirá, lo torturaré todos los días que su decrépito cuerpo pueda tolerar…

Los días que pasaron se hicieron interminables.

Casi un mes después, apareció un jinete, vestido de los colores de la casa de Paragus. Luego de anunciarse con los guardias, el Rey ordenó que se hiciera presente ante él. Entró al castillo y con el Rey sentado sobre su trono, hizo una reverencia.

—Vengo de parte de su excelencia, Paragus —dijo con cautela el joven, observando con temor a todos los soldados congregados.

El Rey deseaba arrancarle las entrañas, pero sabía que ese deseo sólo podía ser desfogado con el Usurpador mismo.

A su lado tenía a Tarble, sentado en el lugar de Vegeta, del otro lado tenía un asiento vacío. Para conservar su identidad, Bulma se vistió una capa, ocultó su cabello y se cubrió el rostro. Se colocó entre los soldados para no llamar la atención.

—Adelante —le dijo el Rey e hizo una mueca con la muñeca.

El mensajero asintió y continuó:

—Su majestad ha venido a usted con las condiciones de su rendimiento —dijo y el Rey soltó un dejo de risa que ocultó bajo su mano enguantada—. La primera es… el rey Vegeta deberá jurar lealtad a la corona, a su excelencia, el rey Paragus.

—Nosotros nos rendimos y él nos devuelve a Vegeta. ¿Eso es lo que quiere?

—Lo segundo… El rey Vegeta deberá entregar a la Princesa Briefs… a cambio de la libertad del príncipe Vegeta. Esas son las condiciones.

Tanto el Rey como Tarble se quedaron mudos. Vegeta miró de soslayo a Bulma que observaba oculta el encuentro.

—Ya puedes retirarte. Paragus tendrá mi respuesta.

El mensajero hizo una reverencia cordial y se retiró. Luego de unos minutos el Rey solicitó que los presentes se retiraran para hablar a solas con Tarble y Bulma. Un pensamiento horrendo cavilaba en su mente, uno que lo enfurecía.

Bulma se retiró la capa del rostro y se acercó al padre de Vegeta, que permanecía sentado en el trono, con el rostro posando sobre su puño. Tarble pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su padre.

—Alguien nos ha traicionado —dijo, cuando se encontraron a solas.

—Debimos haber ocultado mejor la identidad de Bulma en el campamento, cualquiera pudo haberla visto —agregó Tarble.

—Lidien con eso después —soltó Bulma con firmeza y los caballeros voltearon a su dirección—. Va a aceptar los términos de Paragus, ¿no es así?

—Tiene que haber otro modo, Vegeta no lo va a permitir.

—No hay tiempo para otro modo, Tarble. Y Vegeta no tiene voto aquí… Lo lamento, muchacha. Pero podrás entender que debemos recuperar a Vegeta a cualquier costo.

—Lo entiendo. No voy a oponerme —dijo resignada—. Si lo que quiere Paragus es asesinarme, lo aceptaré como mi destino. No es justo que Vegeta pague mi precio… No puedo permitirlo.

—Vegeta nunca te lo perdonará —le dijo Tarble a su padre.

—Puedo vivir con ello, siempre y cuando él esté vivo y aquí, donde pertenece.

No fue necesario cruzar más palabras. El Rey y Bulma estaban totalmente decididos a cumplir con las exigencias de Paragus, a cambio de la libertad de Vegeta.

La última noche, Bulma se tomó el atrevimiento de visitar el cuarto de Vegeta. Apreció la vista desde la ventada de su dormitorio, imaginó cómo hubieran sido los amaneceres en Vegetasei, desde esa ventana, despertando envuelta en sus sábanas, en su olor. Miró los finos trajes que había dejado, y que seguramente usaba en los eventos más especiales. Se sentó en su cama y lloró, lamentando su cruel destino, pero luego se sonrió, ya que sabía que su sacrifico significaba la libertad del ser que amaba. Y aunque no pudo decírselo, esperaba que él lo supiera.

Abrió un cajón junto a su cama y se encontró varias de sus cartas, y debajo de ellas, una daga envuelta en terciopelo. La tomó entre sus manos y por un instante pensó que él la había dejado para ella. Tal vez, llegado el momento, podría dar una pequeña pelea antes de morir, una cicatriz que fuera la evidencia de que pereció luchando.

Bulma sacrificaría su vida por la de él, sin lugar a dudas. En poco tiempo prepararon el carruaje que los llevaría a las antiguas tierras de Briefs. Durante el trayecto Bulma se preparaba mentalmente para la última vez en que vería a Vegeta. Derramó varias lágrimas durante el camino, aunque guardó total silencio. Estaba feliz de haber podido ser plenamente suya antes de que su vida llegara a su fin de una forma tan trágica. Le consolaba el hecho de haber conocido la felicidad plena, de haberlo conocido a él. Y de ser ella la responsable de sacarlo de su encierro para que pueda reconstruir su vida después de ese infierno. Sabía bien que él no le perdonaría el haberse rendido de esa manera. Quizás hasta la odiaría por ello, pero ya no le importaba.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, casi no pudo reconocerlo. La luz de la luna bañaba, de su manto de luz mezquino, la totalidad del castillo. El esplendor que transmitió alguna vez, había desaparecido por completo. A pesar de que la estructura era la misma, se veía sombrío, como si todo en él hubiera muerto. La vegetación frondosa que conocía se había marchitado. La presencia de su madre se había borrado, y eso le estremeció el corazón.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y un guardia la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas de par en par, esperando por su ingreso junto con el del rey Vegeta. Ellos se miraron con complicidad por un instante y caminaron al encuentro de Paragus. Bulma aún ocultaba su identidad debajo de una gruesa capa oscura, y se colocó detrás de la espalda del Rey.

Dos imponentes antorchas yacían encendidas a los lados del salón. Paragus estaba sentado en el trono del anciano Briefs, mientras que Broly se encontraba parado a su lado, con la expresión perdida que tenía la primera vez que lo vio.

Repentinamente recordó que en ese mismo salón habían muerto sus padres, y pensó que probablemente ese también sería el sitio de su muerte.

—Paragus —pronunció el Rey, luchando internamente con las ansias que sentía de terminar con su vida.

—Vegeta —dijo él, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Esto significa que has aceptado mi propuesta de paz?

—Primero quiero ver a Vegeta.

—Me parece justo —respondió Paragus, agigantando su sonrisa.

Extendió una mano hacia uno de sus guardias, que se retiró y segundos después regresó. El sonido de los grilletes le petrificó la sangre a Bulma, sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. La figura encorvada, que caminaba con dificultad detrás del guardia, no podía ser él, pero lo era.

El sujeto tiró la cadena a la que estaba atado, y el cayó sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

El Rey observó con horror a su hijo, cuando alzó el rostro y reconoció su figura. El parche sobre su ojo le enervó, las marcas sobre su espalda, el hedor a sangre seca. Vegeta al menos había logrado regresar su brazo a su lugar, luchando contra el dolor que él mismo se causaba. Había luchado día a día por no perder la cordura, creyendo que moriría ahí cuando finalmente se cansaran de su presencia.

Bulma se cubrió el rostro al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba Vegeta. Trató de no llorar, de controlarse y conservar la calma, cualquier cosa podía arruinar el tratado. Pero el Rey Vegeta estaba ofuscado, la sangre le hervía de sólo imaginar cómo habían mutilado a su primogénito.

—¡Esto no era parte del trato! —exclamó con fuerza y su mano derecha sostuvo la empuñadura de su espada.

Paragus desenvainó la suya y la colocó sobre la garganta de Vegeta, con la hoja alzó el mentón de Príncipe y lo obligó a mirar a su padre.

—Está vivo, ese era el trato.

—Desgraciado… —murmuró, pero al sentir una ligera presión sobre su brazo, se giró a Bulma. A regañadientes soltó su espada, y al verlo, Paragus retiró la suya. Deseaba terminar con su vida, pero aún no habían asegurado la libertad de Vegeta y no podía permitirse más errores.

—Y bien… estoy esperando.

El Rey apretó los dientes, ya no tenía forma de volver atrás, una vez habiendo jurado lealtad hacia Paragus, no había manera de retroceder. Se hincó sobre una rodilla y agachó la cabeza.

—No lo hagas… —escuchó de la voz de su hijo, que parecía estar recobrando el conocimiento—. No te atrevas…

Con pesar, hizo oídos sordos.

—Paragus, mi casa jura lealtad a la tuya, desde este día, hasta mi último día…

—Ya puedes levantarte, es sólo una formalidad —le dijo Paragus, con un aire de diversión—, aún falta algo que es lo que más me interesa —Vegeta se extrañó, la claridad del recinto se le había hecho difícil de asimilar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado. Sólo pudo reconocer la voz de su padre y la de Paragus, que se había encargado de martirizarlo durante toda su estadía—. ¿Dónde está? —El Príncipe observó cómo una figura encapuchada caminaba lenta y suavemente hasta el centro del salón. Intentó fijar la mirada, con cierta dificultad, y cuando finalmente las formas difusas que percibía se fueron aclarando, la vio quitarse la capucha y revelar su cabello azulado.

—No… —murmuró Vegeta.

Paragus se sonrió y acarició el mentón de Bulma, quien con una expresión de repulsión aceptó el tacto del Rey.

—Bienvenida de vuelta…

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —gritó Vegeta, levantándose del suelo y arrastrando consigo los grilletes. El guardia que lo había traído, lo sostuvo con fuerza y le impidió acercarse más a ella. Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza, no era capaz de mirar a Vegeta una vez más—. Si le haces algo te juro que te mataré.

—Broly, tu esposa ha regresado —le dijo Paragus a su hijo, quien hasta entonces parecía absorto en la nada misma. Ahora su extraña forma de mirar se centraba en Bulma. A ella un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¡Detenla! —le gritó Vegeta a su padre, pero este lo miró de soslayo y sin nada qué decir le ordenó a sus guardias que tomaran a Vegeta.

—Libérenlo —pidió Paragus, e hizo un gesto divertido.

El guardia sacó una llave de su bolsillo y liberó a Vegeta de los grilletes que llevaba puestos desde el primer día. Y él, con todas sus fuerzas se fue encima de Paragus para estrangularlo.

—¡Agárrenlo! —le ordenó el Rey a sus guardias e intentaron detener al Príncipe.

—Voy a matarte —repetía Vegeta, luchando contra los guardias, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para imponerse sobre ellos—. Volveré por ti, Paragus, y si le tocas un cabello te haré pagar. Vas a arrepentirte de esto, desgraciado, ambos van a arrepentirse. ¡Los haré desear haberse muerto!

Bulma miró por última vez a Vegeta, siendo arrastrado fuera del castillo, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Vegeta la observó, mientras Paragus la tomaba por la cintura y la retiraba del salón, junto con Broly. La desesperación lo carcomía, pero no podía liberarse.

—Haz algo —salió de su boca como un ruego, pidiéndole a su padre que no lo dejara terminar de esta manera.

—Olvídala, hijo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Espero que hayan podido sentir todo tal y como yo quise transmitirlo. La batalla entre Broly y Vegeta fue lo que más disfrute escribir y espero que eso se haya visto reflejado en la narrativa. Traté de actualizar lo antes posible en vista de mi larga ausencia, y lo mismo voy a intentar con el capítulo 9, que será el último de este fanfic. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero no haber perdido lectores, sino todo lo contrario, ojalá estén a la espera del próximo. Y si me odiaron por lo que pasó con Vegeta, espero sus improperios en los review jajaja Nos leemos en el final de este fanfic. Los quiere, Nade.


	9. Capítulo IX: Sangre de mi sangre

**N/A: Te recomiendo leer este capítulo con la música más triste que encuentres, así fue como lo escribí.**

* * *

 **Reino de Sangre**

* * *

Capítulo IX: Sangre de mi sangre

* * *

La cena estaba servida para cuando Paragus la escoltó al comedor. El aspecto desintegrado y descolorido de sus paredes la hizo preguntarse por un instante si ese era el mismo castillo en el que había crecido. Se preguntó también, cuánto tiempo habrían tardado en limpiar la sangre de los mosaicos, después del día de su boda, en la que Broly había asesinado a más de la mitad de los lugareños, incluyendo a sus padres. Tomó asiento, justo en donde Paragus le indicó de manera cordial. Su caballerosidad no parecía tan fingida como en sus encuentros anteriores, sin embargo no lograba calmar sus nervios.

Bulma miró los cubiertos, meticulosamente posicionados en un orden específico, pulcro. Miró con especial atención el cuchillo para cortar carne y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en desangrarse si se lo clavaba directamente en el cuello. Atravesaría la arteria principal y tal vez en diez minutos estaría estrechando los brazos de su padre. Cabía la posibilidad de que el mismo cuchillo le funcionara de torniquete y detuviera el torrente de sangre que debía escaparse de su cuerpo. Lo más sensato entonces, sería remover el cuchillo luego de apuñalarse. Aunque no estaba segura si tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, si sus miembros responderían cuando la sangre dejara de fluir hasta su cerebro. Tal vez sería más sencillo apuñalarse en las entrañas. Pensó en la ubicación de sus órganos y en cuál sería el sitio más propio para retorcer su cuchillo y morir más rápido.

La Princesa ahogó una media sonrisa que luchaba por cruzarse en sus labios, la idea de destruir en un instante todos los planes de Paragus le resultaba hilarante. Pero al sentir la presencia de su mirada sobre ella, alzó el cristalino de sus ojos y se encontró con su maliciosa y oscura mirada.

Él le sonrió. Le sonrió de esa manera mezquina que le era propia, que le infundía un tremendo rechazo. Se colocó una servilleta de tela sobre el regazo y tomó sus cubiertos.

Broly permanecía en la otra punta de la mesa, mirando a Bulma como si esperara el momento en el que ella intentara escapar, para atraparla y terminar con ella.

Paragus vio cierto temor en los ojos de Bulma, al encontrarse con la sombría y perturbadora mirada de su único hijo. Se volvió a él y luego a ella otra vez.

—No debe preocuparse por él —le dijo mientras cortaba un trozo de cerdo en su amplio plato—. Tenemos algo pensado para ti, niña. No podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que te mueras.

Inconscientemente, Bulma miró su cuchillo una vez más, pero Paragus se sonrió con más amplitud que antes.

—El tiempo que tardes en llegar a ese cubierto, ya habré sacado mi daga y te la habré clavado la muñeca a la mesa. No creo que quieras que eso pase, ¿verdad?

—Si no van a matarme, ¿qué quieren de mí? —cuestionó sin probar bocado, ni moverse un centímetro de su asiento.

Paragus tragó y alzó su copa por sobre su hombro, un joven tembloroso se acercó a él, cargando una jarra de vino entre sus manos y llenó la copa de su Rey.

—Verás, en este tiempo en el que has estado ausente… hemos sufrido algunos inconvenientes, Broly y yo. Para algunos lugareños testarudos, el influirles terror no ha bastado. Unos pobres diablos se han enfrentado a nosotros. Parecen no entender que el trono en el que me siento ahora, me pertenece de forma legítima. Es absurdo… Quemamos todas las banderas y estandartes de tu familia, pero esas lacras siguen apareciendo, sigo escuchando su nombre susurrado en los rincones. ¡Como si no se hubiera muerto! —sintió la sangre arremolinarse en su cuello con furia, entonces se aclaró la garganta, respiró profundamente y volvió a enfrentarse a la imponente mirada de Bulma—. He llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de que esto termine es, dándole un heredero legítimo a Broly. Los lugareños lo seguirán, porque es tu hijo, y ya nadie podrá poner en duda que Broly sea el señor de estas tierras. Arreglaremos una boda, la cual se llevará a cabo en diez días, será una ceremonia simple, no habrán muchos invitados ya que esta guerra que tú y Vegeta provocaron le ha costado muchos recursos a esta nación. Luego de ello ustedes dos consumarán su matrimonio, como es propio, y le darás un hijo varón a Broly —miró el plato intacto de Bulma y continuó—. Será mejor que te alimentes, de lo contrario no sobrevivirás a tu noche de bodas. Y por tu bien y del hijo que cargarás en tu vientre, es mejor que tengas un varón, de lo contrario no sólo tu hijo nacerá muerto… suele pasar, las madres no lo saben pero sus hijos se estrangulan con el cordón que irónicamente les da la vida. Y si eso pasa tendrás que volver a engendrar otro, hasta que tengas un hijo varón que sea heredero de Broly. Luego de eso, tal vez mueras durante el parto y tendremos que buscar a otra mujer que le de pecho a la criatura.

—Me ahorcaré con mis sábanas de ser necesario, con las cortinas o con mi propia ropa. Yo jamás le daré un hijo a Broly.

—Eso lo supuse. Por ello he designado a un grupo de escoltas —tomó otro sorbo de vino y alzó el mentón para que lo escucharan del otro lado de la puerta—, ¡que entren las mozas!

La puerta del salón se abrió y un grupo de cinco señoritas apareció detrás de un guardia que a Bulma le resultó conocido. Sin embargo no pudo observarlo bien, debajo del casco con detalles dorados que traía puesto.

—Ellas te acompañarán día y noche. No dormirán para verte dormir, te verán comer, te verán orinar y defecar. No podrás ni pestañear porque ellas vendrán a mí a contarme lo que hagas. Y si a ti te pasa algo, si intentas huir o comunicarte con alguien, ellas me lo dirán y se te impondrá el castigo que resulte conveniente. Y si pones en riesgo el bienestar de mi futuro heredero, o si haces algo para estropear tu cuerpo de modo que no puedas concebir, todas ellas morirán, y las mataré frente a tus ojos para hacerte entender que estarás aquí el tiempo que yo así lo desee. Ahora mira sus rostros. Míralas a todas con atención… todas tienen familias, tienen hijos y esposos que las esperan aterrorizados en sus hogares, familias que ruegan porque no hagas nada estúpido que las ponga en riesgo. ¿Realmente crees que tu vida vale más que las de ellas?

Bulma contuvo el aliento, mientras observaba los rostros petrificados de las jovencitas paradas frente a ella. Luego, Paragus hizo un además para que se retirasen y las cinco mujeres salieron por la misma puerta por la que entraron.

La pregunta del que usurpó el trono de su padre se le había hincado en las entrañas. ¿Su vida valía las cinco vidas de esas mujeres? Y junto con ellas, las vidas de otras cinco familias. Las madres de al menos cinco niños, y las esposas de cinco esposos. Acongojada, miró su plato y contuvo las lágrimas que le quemaban el iris. Tragó saliva y tomó los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Paragus la miró con atención, esperando la dirección en que la porcelana de sus manos se moviera. Bulma cortó débilmente el trozo de carne frente a ella y probó un bocado. Su aspecto derrotado le infundió tanta seguridad de Paragus que se sonrió con fuerza.

—Siempre has sido una niña inteligente.

Los siguientes días que permaneció cautiva en su propio castillo, transcurrieron exactamente como Paragus los había descrito. Las mozas jamás le quitaban la mirada de encima y, cuando una se retiraba, llegaba otra más. Todas las noches tomaban una silla que colocaban frente a su cama y la observaban dormir.

Su más grande temor era que Broly se apresurara sobre su recamara y la tomara antes de su boda, que sería dentro de pocos días. Para su fortuna, Paragus lo mantenía al margen y lo alejaba de ella. Había escuchado algunos gritos durante la noche, e imaginaba que Broly descargaba toda su bestialidad en otras desafortunadas, pero no hacía más que infundirle un temor mayor al nefasto día en el que compartirían lecho.

Tres mañanas antes del día de su matrimonio, Bulma se sentía devastada. No había oído el nombre de Vegeta ser mencionado otra vez, después de esa conversación con Paragus. Y, de un modo, aunque la hacía sentir una profunda tristeza que él no haya vuelto por ella, la tranquilizaba saber que estaría lejos y seguro de todo ese infortunio. Cada hora que pasaba, sentía una fatiga más grande. El nauseabundo pensamiento de ser la esposa de Broly la perseguía constantemente.

Se sentó sobre el taburete, en el mismo que se había sentado el día en el que lo conoció, y peinó su cabello mientras miraba por la ventana a los desolados jardines del palacio. La moza, inmutable, se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta sin dirigirle palabra alguna, desde hacía cuatro horas.

Repetinamente, el corazón se le saltó del pecho al ver el rostro del mozo que caminaba entre los jardines, quitando las malas hierbas del sendero. Reconoció las marcas sobre su mejilla y su cabello azabache, aunque le había crecido hasta la cintura. Sintió como se le entibiaba el pecho cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y aunque moría de ganas por sonreírle, por abrir la ventana y gritar su nombre, no lo hizo. No se movió un milímetro de su asiento ni un ápice sus labios, sin embargo no pudo ocultar el rubor repentino de sus mejillas. Yamcha la miró, y un instante se miraron fijamente, pero él se dio vuelta como si no hubiese visto nada y continuó trabajando.

Por supuesto, si ella era la muerte misma, hecha humano. Todo lo que ella tocaba terminaba muerto o mutilado. Todo lo que alguna vez había amado se había desvanecido entre sus manos. ¿Por qué querría él involucrarse con ella cuando no lo llevaría a nada más que el dolor más profundo?

Se preguntó entonces cuándo fue la última vez en la que se sintió feliz, y no hubo ninguna duda. La última vez en la que había visto a Vegeta y lo había vuelto su único hombre. El amor más grande e intenso de su vida. Entonces una débil sonrisa se le dibujó, junto a sus mejillas coloradas. Una lágrima se coló en su mirada, ya que jamás volvería a sentir una felicidad tan plena y pura como aquella.

— _Ya ha pasado más de un mes…_ —se dijo a sí misma y luego de formar esa oración en sus cavilaciones, abrió sus ojos presa de una idea inconcebible. Automáticamente dejó de cepillarse el cabello y volvió a calcularlo—. _No, no, no puede ser posible_ —Contó los días dos o tres veces más, ocultando pobremente la histeria que la estaba consumiendo. Finalmente entendió que sin importar cuántas veces calculara el tiempo que había transcurrido, la respuesta sería la misma. Ya debería de haber sangrado y no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Trató de concentrarse en su vientre, como si hubiera una forma de sentir si algo se formaba allí, pero tal vez, si se tocara con una mano la moza se daría cuenta y le contaría a Paragus.

Tal vez las náuseas no eran provocadas por Broly, sino que eran un síntoma de que su cuerpo estaba formando, desde hacía tiempo, la vida del hijo de Vegeta.

¿Qué pasaría si lo supieran? Las ideas atroces que se le vinieron encima la estremecieron. Si Paragus supiera que Bulma ya gestaba un hijo, buscaría las formas más bestiales para quitárselo, inclusive si eso significara que no pudiera volver a cargar un niño en su vientre.

Bulma se mantuvo despierta durante toda la noche, pensando en qué debía hacer de ahora en más ya que no sólo su vida estaba en riesgo, sino que también el legítimo heredero de Vegeta. Si intentaba escapar las mozas morirían, pero ahora esa idea ya no sonaba tan descabellada. Bulma estaba segura de que sería capaz de arriesgar la vida de cualquiera para salvar la de su propio hijo. Pero debía llevar ese embarazo a término para que funcionara. Si huía, la cazarían día y noche, y ella no podría soportar mucho cuando ese niño creciera dentro de ella.

Cuando todas las ideas que se le ocurrían llegaban a un punto en el que terminaba muriendo junto con su hijo, entendió que no habría nada más seguro para ambos, que quedarse en el castillo. Haría pasar a ese indefenso bebé como hijo de Broly y, llegado el momento oportuno, huiría con él. Si los Dioses estaban con ella, quizás su embarazo pudiera tardarse y las fechas no serían tan dispares…

Esa noche, Bulma se prometió soportar todo lo que los próximos días le trajeran con tal del salvaguardar la vida de su hijo. Sería la esposa de Broly y compartiría su lecho, y le haría creer a Paragus que se había vuelto sumisa, que la batalla que habían mantenido había terminado definitivamente. Y quizás, llegado el día, podría clavarle en la yugular a Broly, la daga que había sacado de uno de los cajones de Vegeta.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron bajo la misma monotonía. El día de su boda finalmente había llegado, sin embargo la nación no parecía festejarlo. Como bien había mencionado Paragus, el país había empobrecido notablemente, por lo cual celebrarían una ceremonia austera con la única finalidad de que Bulma y Broly consumaran el hecho.

Con fuerza, ajustó su vestido. Le pidió disculpas a su pequeño niño, o niña, pero sabía que no debía suscitarse en la mente de nadie la idea de que ella ya se encontrara en cinta. Observó su vestido de bodas, y recordó el sentimiento inocente que la recorrió aquella vez, extremadamente diferente a lo que sentía ahora. Estaba decidida, debía ser fuerte, no dejaría que ninguna de las perversiones a las que la sometieran quebrantara su espíritu. Lo haría por él, por su pequeño bebé.

Llegada la hora, bajó junto con dos mozas al salón donde se celebraría su unión, entonces vio por las ventanas los carruajes acercándose al castillo desde el horizonte. Reconoció inmediatamente los estandartes de Upa y supo que su hermana Tights había venido a acompañarla.

—No me pareció propio no invitar a su hermana a la ceremonia —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Bulma se había apoyado contra el marco de la ventana, a ver la llegada de unas pocas caballerizas. Ella se volteó a Paragus y aunque lo aborrecía con cada fibra de su ser, pensó que quizás debía comenzar a comportarse de manera que su vida no corriera más riesgos de los necesarios.

—Gracias, mi señor —contestó y volvió la mirada a los portaestandartes que bajaban de sus corceles a las afueras del castillo.

Paragus se extrañó ante el cordial comportamiento de Bulma. Aunque se sentía reticente a verla cooperar, quizás sus métodos habían surtido el efecto que esperaba tan ansiosamente.

Las mesas aún estaban siendo preparadas para el discreto banquete, cuando la puerta principal se abrió e hicieron entrada Upa y Tights. Bulma se sonrió y sin poder contener la emoción corrió a los brazos de su hermana. Upa se desprendió del brazo de su esposa y observó con cierta devoción aquel encuentro. Bulma la estrechó con fuerza, inhaló el aroma floreado de su rubia cabellera y viajó por un instante, a un día del pasado, de su infancia, cuando era feliz.

Tights la tomó por los hombros y en su mirada canela se percibía la complicidad. Quería decirle tantas cosas que no pudo, y se sonrió. Limpió la comisura de los cristalinos ojos de su hermana menor y le habló:

—Has crecido mucho, hermanita —le dijo y entonces notó la repugnante presencia de Paragus—. Mi señor, agradecemos mucho por su invitación.

—La esperábamos la primera vez que celebramos esta boda, afortunadamente estaba indispuesta, todos sabemos cómo terminó eso —comentó con cinismo.

Tights en cambio, no se inmutó. Le sonrió con cordialidad y asintió.

—Afortunadamente.

Luego de estrechar la mano de Upa, quien imponentemente le superaba en altura, les pidió que lo acompañaran a lo que serían sus aposentos.

—No quisiera ser irrespetuosa con usted, milord. Pero quisiera pasar un momento a solas con mi hermana, luego podrán indicarme mis aposentos.

—Lamento informarle, debido a… los inconvenientes a los que nos hemos enfrentado con su hermana, ella no tiene permitido estar a solas. Pueden conversar siempre que una moza los acompañe.

—Disculpe, mi hermana es su futura nuera o su prisionera, ¿podría explicarme?

—Veo que es tan osada como lo es su hermana —contestó risueño—. Bulma ha expresado su deseo de quitarse la vida con sus propias cortinas, así que espero que entienda que aquí lo único que nos preocupa es su integridad.

—Por supuesto, pero usted debería saber que quién más se preocupa por su integridad en esta tierra, soy yo. Yo la vi nacer, jamás permitiría que se quitara la vida. Además, esta noche compartirá el lecho con su hijo, es propio de una madre tener una conversación previa a las nupcias, para explicarle todo lo que ocurrirá hoy. Y ya que su hijo se encargó de que Bulma y yo no tengamos madre, me parece lo más propio y respetuoso de su parte que me permita explicarle a mi hermana lo que es aceptable en todo matrimonio.

—No quisiera menospreciar la virtud de su hermana, pero habiendo pasado tanto tiempo prófuga podría creer que ya está al tanto de lo que es propio del lecho de un hombre.

—Le pediré que no insulte a mi hermana, si no quiere que esta ceremonia termine como la anterior. Le prometo que la virtud de Bulma está intacta.

—¿Debo interpretar esto como una amenaza?

—Por supuesto que no, Paragus. Pero dado que Broly asesinó a nuestros padres y esta noche Bulma será su esposa, me parece lo más cordial de su parte permitirme unos minutos a solas con mi hermana. No creo que sea mucho pedir ya que gracias a esta unión usted ha terminado como lord y señor de las tierras que yo debía heredar.

—Tiene razón, miladi —contestó a regañadientes—, una moza las escoltará a los aposentos de su hermana, les daremos unos minutos para conversar y más tarde nos reuniremos aquí mismo, a celebrar el matrimonio.

—Sabía que usted era un hombre comprensivo —contestó sonriente.

Cordialmente, un par de señoritas las acompañaron a la alcoba de Bulma. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, Tights se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas del dormitorio y se acercó a Bulma precipitadamente. A pocos milímetros de su rostro le susurró.

—Nos iremos de aquí en unos minutos, no tenemos muchos hombres pero encontraremos la forma de escabullirnos. Upa puede contra varios guardias y los portaestandartes están armados. Si lo hacemos rápido podremos huir con vida. Una vez en las tierras de Karin no podrán atraparte.

—Tights, no puedo…

—No tengas miedo —le dijo, tomándola de las manos—, te prometo que saldrás de aquí con vida o moriré en el intento. No puedo permitir que sigan ultrajándote de esta manera, manchándote con sus perversiones. Estamos hablando del monstruo que asesinó a nuestros padres, ¿qué crees que pasará esta noche?

—No puedo irme, no entiendes. Él no descansará. Me mira como si fuera su posesión, ha estado esperando este día desde que llegué, puedo sentirlo en su mirada. Cuando se dé cuenta de que no estoy aquí me perseguirá y me asesinará, y a ti y todos los que estén en el medio.

—Prefiero morir a saberte aquí encerrada, prisionera de esos animales. ¿En qué te han convertido, Bulma? ¡Tú no eras así!

—No… —contestó con firmeza y posó las manos de su hermana sobre su vientre—, he cambiado, Tights, pues mi vida ya no es solo mía. Ahora mismo estoy compartiendo mi cuerpo con el hijo de Vegeta. Y si huimos y me matan, de cierta forma sería también responsable de su muerte y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. Voy a traer a este hijo al mundo y luego, cuando tenga la fuerza suficiente, voy a encargarme personalmente de que ni Broly ni Paragus le pongan un dedo encima.

Tights acarició el abdomen de Bulma, sintió el terror arremolinarse en su interior.

—Se darán cuenta… Este hijo nacerá antes de tiempo. Van a matarlos a ambos… —dijo en un tono de súplica.

—No te preocupes, veré la forma de que eso no suceda…

—Creí que te había perdido… si me voy y tú te quedas aquí, sólo estaré esperando el momento en el que una ave llegue con la noticia de que has muerto.

—Si un día ese mensaje llega, asegúrate de que mi hijo esté bien…

Pocas palabras quedaron por cruzar entre ellas. La fatídica noche nupcial no fue objeto de conversación, pues Tights no deseaba martirizar aún más la mente de su hermana. Sin embargo, Bulma se veía firme en sus convicciones, estaba serena y dispuesta a continuar con toda esa puesta en escena con la única finalidad de que su hijo pudiera nacer.

Luego de que los pocos presentes se congregaran en la capilla, Upa escoltó a Bulma hasta el altar en el que los Dioses se harían presentes en su unión con aquel monstruo miserable. Ella caminó con firmeza y con la frente en alto. Cuando lo tuvo en frente lo observó mirándola como ausente, una vez más. Escuchó las palabras del maestre, evocando a figuras divinas que supuestamente colmarían sus vidas de fortuna, salud y fidelidad hasta la muerte, para que luego sus almas se reencontraran en el otro mundo. Pero esas palabras no significaron nada para ella, y él parecía sordo, totalmente absorto el rostro de ella. Aunque extrañamente parecía no verla en realidad. Se le hacía difícil de explicar.

Una vez que el discurso terminó, Broly se inclinó, incómodo y la besó en los labios. Bulma cerró los ojos, su alma le ardía de dolor.

Unos pocos aplausos vacíos se escucharon alrededor de ellos y todos los allí congregados se dirigieron a la sala en la que disfrutarían del festín de bodas. No se oyeron muchas risas jubilas, no más de las de Paragus. Broly comía sin dejar de mirar a su ahora esposa, sentada junto a él. Bulma apenas probó bocado, y sorbió y escupió disimuladamente de su copa de vino. Terminada la cena, Paragus se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la mesa principal. Alzó su copa en el aire y volcó unas gotas de vino.

—Es un honor, tenerlos aquí… en nuestro hogar —comenzó y miró a Bulma a los ojos—. Este matrimonio es la unión de nuestras naciones. Es el nacimiento… de una nueva generación. Y habiendo ya llenado nuestras barrigas de comida y vino, propongo que… mi hijo, Broly, consume su matrimonio, como debió hacerlo hace tanto tiempo.

La sala se manchó de un silencio sepulcral, incómodo y lastimoso. Broly se puso de pie y, como un animal entrenado, le extendió la mano a Bulma. Ella incómoda, decidió tomarla y juntos caminaron a la que sería ahora, su recamara nupcial.

Bulma sintió el frío de la habitación recorrerle la piel, una vez que entró. La cama apenas podía vislumbrarse por la luz casi azul de la luna. Sintió entonces a la frondosa puerta cerrarse detrás de sus espaldas. No escuchó nada más que silencio y la turbia respiración de Broly, que lentamente se acercaba. Sintió sus enormes manos posarse sobre sus hombros y tragó saliva.

Percibió cierto temblor ansioso en sus manos luego sintió como desgarraba salvajemente la tela de su vestido. Sintió más frío cuando toda su espalda estuvo descubierta. Después lo sintió, despedazando su falda para luego tirarla al suelo. Esperaba, con los ojos cerrados, cubriéndose el pecho con los jirones que le quedaban de vestido, a Broly abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo. Pero él se quedó quieto y la observó por un momento. Analizó su figura semidenuda y luego, con una mano helada le tocó la espalda. Acarició su piel mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada.

Bulma se preguntó cuánto tardaría esa tortura en terminar, pero sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. No los abrió sino hasta que Broly le arrebató el último trozo de tela que tenía para cubrirse y le quitó con fuerza las manos de los pechos. Luego caminó a su alrededor, observando cada centímetro de su piel, vestida nada más que de resignación. Volvió a ponerse a su espalda y con un leve empujón la echó sobre la cama, le separó las piernas y sin previo aviso se introdujo en ella. Bulma sintió un dolor inmenso, como si su cuerpo fuera a despedazarse en cada bestial penetración. Sin embargo contuvo las lágrimas, los gritos y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas esperando que aquel castigo terminara. Cuanto más se aceleraba él sobre ella, más sentía que él mismo se perdía de la escena que compartían. Disimuladamente se mordió la muñeca, con tanta fuerza como le fue necesario, y manchó las sábanas con su propia sangre. Ocultó luego su muñeca, con temor a que él lo notara, pero no parecía prestarle demasiada atención. Luego de unas horas más, habiéndose venido un par de veces, Broly se levantó y se retiró sin decirle palabra alguna. Entonces una moza entró y sin que ella lo notara, cubrió su desnudez con una bata.

Bulma limpió las lágrimas que no pudo contener, ocultó sus heridas y con las piernas temblorosas caminó hasta su lecho para ocultarse entre las sábanas. La moza se sentó con cierta pena frente a ella, aunque no cruzaron palabras.

Al día siguiente, cuando Bulma llegó a compartir el desayuno con Paragus y Broly, el humor del Rey Usurpador era excepcional. La miró eufórico y levantó su copa en su dirección. Bulma se abstuvo de mencionar palabra alguna, sin embargo Paragus parecía deseoso de compartir una conversación con ella.

—Fue una grata sorpresa la de esta mañana. Lamento mucho haber dudado de su virtud, miladi. Esta mañana una de sus doncellas se ha encargado de traerme las sábanas de su lecho nupcial y fue muy, muy grato para mi descubrir que Broly fue su primer hombre. Es esplendido, lamento haber dudado de usted. Pero he de preguntarle, ¿por qué no lo consumó con el Príncipe Vegeta?

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado una vez más, fuera de su propia mente, lo revivió por un instante. Lo hizo palpable una vez más. Bulma trató de no ofuscarse, tragó saliva y pensó con cautela sus palabras.

—El dueño de una casa del placer… me tuvo prisionera, intentaron ultrajarme pero el ejército de los saiyajin logró rescatarme. Podrá entender usted a las circunstancias tan inapropiadas a las que me vi enfrentada, lo cual me produjo cierto temor al tacto de los hombres… por ello no me entregué a él.

—Es comprensible… Y muy conveniente, al menos para mí —concluyó riéndose entre dientes.

Había logrado ocultar bien la marca de su muñeca, y esperaba que desapareciera rápido. Por momentos pensaba que se disimulaba entre el resto de moretones que tenía esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, debido al brusco agarre de su esposo.

Al cabo de dos semanas parecía que Broly se había aburrido de ella, probablemente porque tenía prohibido desquitarse con su cuerpo y hacer con ella todo lo que tenía permitido con otras. Paragus no podía darse el lujo de que Broly la asesinara antes de darle un heredero, de modo que luego de consumar el acto con ella, se dirigía a otra habitación donde lo esperaban otras desafortunadas herejes.

Pasado un mes, Paragus fue informado que Bulma no había sangrado. Por lo cual lo más seguro era que estuviera esperando a su futuro heredero. Su abdomen había crecido ligeramente y así también sus pechos. A partir de ese momento, esperó tan sólo un mes más para estar seguro y envió aves a todos los reinos para informar la gran noticia del futuro nacimiento del hijo de Broly. Bulma cada vez compartía menos el lecho con su esposo, mientras su estado avanzaba se hacía más difícil que consumaran el acto sin lastimarla, o a su hijo, hasta llegar un punto en el que Paragus le prohibió tocarla.

Entrando al octavo mes de gestación, Bulma rezaba cada día porque su parto se atrase, sin embargo se sentía tan fatigada que presentía que no faltaría mucho para que su hijo naciera. Rezaba también porque esa criatura naciera varón, y que pudiera seguir con vida después de darlo a luz. Se consolaba al sentir sus movimientos dentro de ella, le daban sentido a cada día que pasaba aprisionada en su propio hogar. Por momentos se sonreía acariciando su abdomen y se preguntaba cómo sería él y se el parecido con su padre sería tan evidente que despierte más dudas de lo que esperaba. Ojalá se pareciera más a ella, pensaba.

Un mes después, casi llegando al término de su embarazo, su bolsa se rompió al levantarse de la mesa, después de desayunar. Paragus observó el charco junto a los pies de Bulma, que alzó su vestido al sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, y luego llamó a las mozas y al maestre para que asistiera el parto. Las doncellas que a diario habían escoltado a Bulma durante todo ese tiempo, la tomaron de los brazos y la ayudaron a llegar a su habitación, la asistieron en cada contracción y limpiaron su frente de sudor cuando comenzó a sentir que su bebé saldría de sí en cualquier momento.

Cuando el maestre llegó, lo vio por el umbral de la puerta. Le dijo algo a Paragus que no pudo escuchar y luego de entrar, le pidió un par de cosas a las mozas, que se retiraron apresuradas.

—Estás adelantada, mi niña —le dijo en voz baja mientras le separaba las piernas para revisar su dilatación.

—No… no es así, yo —balbuceó preocupada pero el maestre le pidió silencio.

—Eso no importa ahora, quiero que te concentres en traer a este pequeño al mundo, es lo primordial…

Luego de unas seis horas de un dolor intenso, Bulma pudo dar a luz a su pequeño niño. El maestre le permitió sostenerlo por un momento y luego de revisarlo, se lo entregó a las doncellas para que lo limpiaran y vistieran.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el maestre miró a Bulma con complicidad.

—No es lo que cree —aseguró, levantándose débilmente sobre sus codos.

—Ese niño parece totalmente desarrollado…

—Es prematuro, ¡se lo juro!

—Tú descansa, ha sido un parto largo…

Bulma no podía hacer más que continuar suplicándoles a los Dioses que le regalaran más tiempo de vida. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó por los corredores el llanto estruendoso de su hijo. Una doncella entró y lo colocó en su regazo, después le explicó cómo debía amamantarlo.

Para cuando Paragus regresó a su alcoba, el maestre se había cambiado de ropas. Se encontraba parado junto a la cama de Bulma, observándola con cierta añoranza. Paragus observó al niño con orgullo y se le infló el pecho.

—Hay algo que debo informarle, excelencia… —Paragus se extrañó y se giró al anciano—, el niño ha nacido prematuramente… por lo cual la leche materna le será primordial estos meses, no debe separarlo de la madre o podría no desarrollarse correctamente.

El Rey asintió y sin mucho que agregar el maestre se retiró. Bulma lo observó dedicarle una ligera sonrisa, desde el umbral de la puerta, antes de marcharse. Respiró ya más calmada, el maestre había logrado disipar cualquier tipo de duda que pudiera albergar la grotesca mente de Paragus.

—Debemos mantenerlo alejado de Broly… —le dijo a Bulma en un tono muy serio—. Le desagradan los llantos, lo ponen sumamente nervioso. Tú más que nadie sabes lo que puede pasar —Ella se limitó a asentir obedientemente, y volvió su rostro regocijado al del pequeño niño prendido de su pecho. Sin embargo, continuó percibiendo la mirada fija del Rey sobre ella y alzó ligeramente la mirada. Se veía un tanto sorprendido—. Esperaba que lo rechazaras, dadas las condiciones en las que fue concebido…

Trató de mantener la calma, tal vez estaba siendo acusada de lo que más temía. Con compostura lo miró a los ojos y le contestó:

—No le deseo a ninguna otra las noches que he compartido con Broly. La forma en la que él ha impuesto su voluntad sobre la mía, cómo me ha humillado, me ha despojado de todo… Pero este pequeño niño no tiene la culpa de nada, él no eligió al padre que tiene, ni es como él. Es inocente de todo pecado que cualquiera de nosotros hayamos cometido. Y es mi hijo, lo he cargado conmigo durante mucho tiempo como para no amarlo. Es la única familia que tengo aquí.

—¿Es él el que te ha hecho tan cooperativa?

—Es él, de hecho…

—En unos meses celebraremos su nombramiento. El reino se ha recuperado bastante después de la guerra que tu estúpido Vegeta ocasionó. Invitaremos a los demás reinos, como es propio, pero como precaución sólo podrán venir sin escoltas. Con un máximo de cinco invitados por casa… Serás debidamente notificada.

Paragus no agregó más a lo que acababa de informarle a Bulma. Se retiró, dejándola sola por primera vez. Al parecer esos meses había logrado convencerlo de que ya no intentaría escapar, ni mutilarse o suicidarse. Ella respiró profundamente y miró a su hijo, reconoció el ceño de su padre y se sonrió, mientras una lágrima le recorría la mejilla. El niño abrió los ojos al sentir la gota romperse en su mejilla y reconoció su propia mirada en él.

* * *

Con un nudo en la garganta, tomó el brazo de su esposo. Él sintió el fuerte agarre sobre su traje, percibió de inmediato la descompostura de su mujer, mientras abandonaban sus tierras. Le acomodó su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja y le acongojó ver el rostro petrificado de su esposa. El mismo rostro que tenía cuando les llegó la noticia del asesinato de su familia entera. Le acarició la espalda, impotente. Estaba frustrado de sólo ver a Paragus parado frente a su esposa, de ver como Bulma era desposada por el déspota de Broly.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa, tu familia es mi familia… —le dijo Upa a Tights.

Ella vio directo a su esposo, acarició su cincelado mentón y se enroscó en su cuello canela.

—Debemos ir a Vegetasei…

Upa la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás segura? Esto puede poner nuestras vidas en riesgo.

—Si no vas a acompañarme, iré sola.

—Mujer testaruda… por supuesto que te acompañaré.

* * *

A pesar de verse más sereno, es su pupila se percibía esa sed que no había podido saciar. No sentía angustia, ni tristeza, sólo más profunda ira, arraigada muy dentro. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el cólera aumentaba. Ya no pronunciaba muchas palabras, no como aquel día en que lo arrastraron fuera del castillo de Briefs, luego de entregarle a Bulma a Paragus. Había maldecido y golpeado los guardias, había escapado de su agarre para que otros fueran por él y lo detuvieran. Debieron dejarlo inconsciente, atarlo y mantenerlo vigilado hasta que llegaron al castillo de Vegetasei. Sólo para volver a inmovilizarlo hasta que la desesperación que sentía por escapar se desvaneciera.

Ya no gritaba, ni se removía sobre su silla. En su mente sabía que para ese momento Bulma debía haber muerto a manos de Paragus o peor aún, Broly. A diario, Tarble se acercaba a él, le pedía que comiera, que le hablara. Pero Vegeta lo consideraba cómplice de la más inaceptable traición. Lo veía con resentimiento, al igual que a su padre.

No fue hasta que Tarble llegó a él con un mensaje entre las manos, cabizbajo, que llamó verdaderamente su atención. Ese día le dijo que Bulma se había casado con Broly. Vegeta se dio cuenta entonces que todos esos días cautivo de su propio padre, ella estaba viva, y ahora que la noticia había llegado, ese matrimonio debió haber sido consumado.

La sola idea de Broly forzándose sobre ella le revolvió las entrañas. Deseaba derribar las paredes con sus puños, romper las cadenas que lo aprisionaban y matar a todo el que se interpusiera entre él y el bastardo de Broly.

Una vez a solas, dejó un par de lágrimas caer al suelo. Se sentía impotente por no haber podido evitarle tal destino. No podía dejar de imaginar los más crueles escenarios entre Bulma y Broly. Las cosas más horrendas se le vinieron a la mente y, sin darse cuenta, mermó su odio. Quería matarlo ahora más que nunca.

Su padre era consciente del daño irreparable en su relación, que ese intercambio había ocasionado. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo de claustro debería tener su hijo para recomponerse mínimamente. Temía soltarlo y que exacerbado los matara a todos para ir por Paragus otra vez.

Pasaba día y noche pensando en su hijo, a sabiendas de que jamás podría recomponer aquel daño. No fue hasta que sus guardias le notificaron de una visita, que lo quitó de sus pensamientos por primera vez.

Se dirigió a la sala del trono, para cuando llegó Tarble ya se encontraba sentado a su lado y junto con ellos una pequeña corte de bienvenida. Luego de unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y una mujer hermosa, de piel de porcelana y largos cabellos rubios, entro escoltada de un gigantesco caballero de piel oscura y aspecto tosco.

Él se puso de pie junto con Tarble y, la pareja que acababa de ingresar hizo una cortés reverencia.

—Me temo que no hemos tenido el honor de conocernos anteriormente, milord.

—Me temo que no —le contestó el Rey.

—Mi nombre es Tights Briefs —el sólo escuchar el apellido de la doncella, lo hizo voltearse a su hijo menor, quien a juzgar por su expresión desconocía los motivos de esa visita—. Él es mi esposo, Upa, de las tierras de Karin. Hemos venido de muy lejos por un asunto que nos compete a ambos y temo, que deberíamos hablarlo en privado, si me lo permite.

—No es mi deseo ser descortés, pero todo asunto que uniera a su casa con la mía se ha dado por terminada hace cierto tiempo atrás.

—Me temo que no, milord. Y si no me concede una audiencia privada temo que perderá más de lo que usted imagina.

Luego de analizar la expresión decidida de la joven dama, el Rey, a regañadientes, hizo un ademán para que su corte se retirara y pudieran estar los cuatro a solas.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde está su hijo, Vegeta?

—Está… indispuesto. Espero que no me haga perder el tiempo. Acabamos de librar una guerra, no toleraré impertinencias en mi castillo.

—Para este momento usted debe saber que mi hermana, Bulma, a quien usted tan solemnemente entregó a Paragus, ha sido desposada con Broly —hizo una pausa, mirando de forma mezquina al rey Vegeta—. El día de su boda pude comprobar que ella estaba embarazada. En este momento ella está esperando al hijo de Vegeta. El legítimo heredero de Vegetasei.

—Lo que estás diciendo es muy grave.

—Lo sé, estas palabras me pueden costar la vida, la de mi esposo, mis hijos y por supuesto, la vida de mi propia hermana y de su hijo. Pero es cierto, de no serlo no arriesgaría tanto en decírselo. Ahora entenderá por qué es tan primordial para su casa como para la mía, tomar cartas en el asunto. Y si aún alberga duda sobre mis palabras, sólo espere, dentro de un tiempo le llegará la noticia del embarazo de mi hermana, el cual culminará antes de término. Ella traerá ese hijo al mundo haciéndolo pasar por hijo de Broly, para asegurar su nacimiento. Después de ello no puedo asegurar que ninguno de los dos continúe con vida.

—No puedo arriesgar a mi nación por los rumores de una desconocida. ¿Sabe por todo lo que esta casa ha pasado por su hermana?

—¿Qué acaso su hijo no es igual de responsable? Usted libró una guerra por él, ¿qué pasará cuando sepa que su hijo murió a manos de Paragus o Broly y usted no hizo nada por detenerlo? ¡Es sangre de su sangre! Es su heredero, tanto como lo es Vegeta.

—Les pediré que se retiren ahora.

—Pero…

—¡AHORA!

Tights retrocedió sobre sus pasos, al escuchar la voz del Rey como un estruendo en el salón. Su esposo se posicionó territorialmente junto a ella y volvió a dirigirse a él.

—Lamentamos haberlo incordiado, su majestad —le dijo, y luego de excusarse, ambos se retiraron del recinto.

Tarble observó el rostro perturbado de su padre. Tights había elegido sabiamente sus palabras, y éstas habían logrado meterse debajo de cada fibra del Rey. Pasó su mano enguantada por su frente y divagó entre varios pensamientos hasta que la voz de su hijo menor lo interrumpió.

—Vegeta no puede saberlo, no si no piensas que debemos actuar. Ha estado muy tranquilo, tanto que es tétrico… Si no necesitaba más motivos para vengarse de Broly, ahora los tiene.

—¿Y si lo que dijo es cierto? —le preguntó a su hijo, en voz baja—, ¿y si es mi nieto? Es sangre de mi sangre… qué clase de Rey sería si no puedo proteger a esta familia…

—Sólo estás protegiendo el patrimonio de nuestra nación.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo. Eres más inteligente que eso —Tarble guardó silencio—. La realidad es que, estúpidamente creí que Vegeta sería capaz de olvidarse de todo esto. Pero no lo hará, quizás sea capaz de ocultarlo pero un día, cuando creamos que se ha repuesto de este daño, irá por él y morirá intentando quitarle la vida. Jamás estará tranquilo, probablemente ahora mismo está pensando en cómo escapar. No logrará nada más que morir, y lograr que maten a esa joven y a su hijo.

—Entonces, Vegeta sólo está atrapado posponiendo su propia muerte, ¿no es así? Él jamás se desposará, ni tendrá hijos. Probablemente el único heredero que tenga sea ese niño que Bulma lleva en su vientre. Y si él no lo sabe, sólo pasaran los años y un día él heredará el trono en el que te sientas, y volverá a llevar a nuestras tropas a la batalla —se sonrió tímidamente—, y bien sabes que yo no podría impedírselo aunque quisiera. Todo habrá terminado, el día que no puedas vigilarlo más. El día que él tenga el poder, no habrá quién lo detenga, y nuestra casa caerá… En el peor de los casos.

—No hay forma de salir de esto en una pieza. ¿Verdad?

Tarble observó la duda nublar la mirada de su padre, por primera vez. Asintió, era un pensamiento que le había dado vueltas por mucho tiempo. Pero no había tenido el valor de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Poco tiempo después, tal y como Tights Briefs había prometido, llegó un ave a Vegetasei con un mensaje para el Rey. Cuando posó sus manos en ese mensaje, incluso antes de abrirlo, sabía qué contenían esas palabras. Se mantuvo meditabundo unos días, hasta que finalmente aceptó el inevitable destino de su casa. Caminó a solas hasta llegar a la habitación en la que habían enclaustrado a Vegeta y, luego de abrir la puerta, encontró a su figura sombría sentada frente a él. Hacía días no lo veía, ya que él le negaba la palabra. Además le revolvía el estómago el parche que tenía sobre su ojo ciego, el que Paragus había mutilado.

Luego de saludarlo sin respuesta, se sentó frente a él, aún con el mensaje entre las manos. Lo meditó por unos minutos, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás después de que escuchara lo siguiente.

—Llegó un mensaje… es de Paragus —Vegeta miró fijamente a su padre—. Dice aquí que Bulma… está esperando un hijo —El Rey percibió una ligera convulsión dentro de su hijo, pero no dijo nada—, está esperando a tu hijo, Vegeta.

—¿De qué hablas? —le cuestionó en un tono que raspaba.

—Su hermana vino aquí, hace un tiempo. Me dijo que el día de su boda, ella estaba embarazada, y que ese hijo era tuyo. Si eso es cierto, el niño nacerá antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué ganas con decirme esto?

El Rey medio sonrió, miró al suelo y se preguntó lo mismo.

—Le juré lealtad a Paragus, sin saber que le estaba entregando a nuestro heredero. Prefiero ser el Rey que rompió su juramento, antes que el Rey que dejó morir a su legado —alzó la vista y miró la expresión de su hijo—, tú eres mi legado… y ese niño también lo es. Tal vez el único que concibas en tu vida. Te digo esto para que no actúes con ímpetu y termines muerto, tal vez esta vez me hagas caso, ahora que sabes el riesgo que corren esa muchacha y tu hijo. Quiero que te levantes de aquí y seas paciente, aunque sea difícil. No quiero que seas impertinente, sólo tendremos una oportunidad para matarlos y no podemos desaprovecharla, o levantar sospechas. A partir de hoy te levantarás de esa silla y volverás a ser el que fuiste, y si no puedes, pretenderás serlo. Nadie debe creer que aún quieres asesinar a Paragus, ni a Broly. Y, cuando ellos estén confiados, cuando crean que han logrado todo lo que se propusieron, es cuando se los arrebataremos.

El Príncipe medio sonrió y acomodó sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

El pequeño niño que Bulma había dado a luz creció con rapidez los siguientes tres meses. Ya comenzaba a esbozar sonrisas y aferrarse con fuerza de sus cabellos. Las doncellas no podían evitar enternecerse, atrapadas en su mirada cristalina. La Princesa y su pequeño habían logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo, evitando a Broly en los pasillos y sobre todo por las noches, que era el momento en el que lloraba con más fuerza, para su fortuna. Ella había recuperado su vigor, su niño se alimentaba bien, y para ese momento, su vida ya no corría ningún riesgo, por ello había llegado el día de su nombramiento.

Cariñosamente lo llamaba Trunks, aunque sabía que Paragus tendría otros planes para él. Hacía poco el Rey le había informado que debería presentarse junto con el niño a la ceremonia que había organizado. Tal y como había dicho, las invitaciones se repartieron por todos los reinos. Paragus se sentía revitalizado por la repentina suba de la moral que se respiraba por las calles, la presencia de Bulma en el castillo, y de su hijo, le daba fuerzas al pueblo.

Bulma se vistió un vestido pálido con brocados dorados y envolvió a su niño en las más finas telas del reino. Parecía muy tranquila, a pesar de pensar constantemente el modo de escaparse. Por momentos pensaba que sería imposible. La mirada de su hijo, sus cabellos lilas, serían imposibles de olvidar. Quien quiera que lo vea sabría quién era y eso la desanimaba. Acarició el ceño fruncido de su hijo y se preguntó qué debía hacer. Se preguntó si llegaría viva a Vegetasei para entregarle ese niño a Vegeta y decirle la verdad, pero descartó la idea rápidamente ya que no había vuelto a saber de él desde hacía casi un año.

Con paciencia, esperó en su alcoba el momento en el que arribaran todos los invitados, mirando los vistosos carruajes y colores distintivos de cada casa. Llegada la hora, sus doncellas la escoltaron hasta la sala en la que festejó su matrimonio. La cantidad de invitados era notable y las mesas no tan austeras como lo habían sido antes, los sirvientes se habían triplicado, como en la época en la que su padre reinaba ese castillo. Ella caminó, con su hijo entre brazos, calmando su incipiente llanto, cuando repentinamente lo vio, sentado junto a su padre en uno de los rincones de aquel recinto. Se quedó estática al verlo, cruzado de brazos. Sus miradas se cruzaron por menos de un segundo y él se volteó despreocupadamente, rompiendo su conexión.

Bulma sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho, pero el llanto histérico de Trunks la obligó a desviar su atención y, tras susurrarle dulces palabras al niño, continuó caminando desorientada hasta su asiento. Luego de sentarse, se hamacó tratando de dormir al pequeño. Entonces volvió a buscarlo con la mirada una vez más, parecía tener una conversación muy discreta con su padre, pero no se volvió a mirarla otra vez.

—No me pareció propio negarle la invitación —dijo Paragus, quien no había notado, pero permanecía sentado a su lado—. Su casa nos juró lealtad, y parece que el muchacho ya entendió quién manda aquí. Hay rumores que dicen que está prometido, parece ser que su joven hermano no pudo asistir —se giró a ver la expresión desencajada de Bulma—. Tal vez pensaste que no volverías a verlo, pero quién sabe. Tal vez tengas más hijos con Broly y este tipo de celebraciones se te harán algo común.

—Tal vez —contestó intentando no dejar que sus palabras se sumergieran en su mente.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que su hermana se acomodara en su asiento, y los últimos invitados se sentaran en el salón. Paragus estaba estático, todo su plan finalmente había tomado forma y ese sería el día en el que su heredero sería reconocido como tal. Había pensado en darle su nombre al niño, para perdurar su legado y, con suerte, ese niño no sería el animal incontrolable que era Broly.

El Rey se aseguró de que todas las copas estuvieran llenas, pues esperaba ese brindis con mucho ahínco. Llamó a una doncella a llenar la copa de Bulma y la joven, luego de una reverencia cordial, se acercó a ella con una jarra del más exquisito vino de la región. La Princesa estaba tan ensimismada en darle el pecho a su pequeño que casi no se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella mujer, no hasta ver un mechón rubio caer sobre su rostro. Para cuando se giró a verla ella ya se había retirado. Extrañamente había algo familiar en ella, pero no estaba segura, y aunque esa sensación la seguía molestando, trató de olvidarlo y atender a su hambriento hijo.

Una vez que todas las copas estuvieron colmadas, Paragus alzó la suya en el aire. Su ostentosa copa se levantó, cubierta de piedras preciosas y detalles minúsculos. Se sonrió ampliamente y miró a sus invitados.

—Hoy es el día en el que celebraremos la vida que Broly ha traído al mundo. Los he invitado aquí a compartir la riqueza de nuestras tierras, y celebrar el nombramiento del joven Paragus Segundo. En un día muy grato, por lo que los invito a alzar sus copas y disfrutar de este excelente vino, en nuestro honor.

Todas se alzaron al unísono, incluyendo la de Vegeta y su padre, las copas de Tights y Upa, las de los soldados de Paragus y la de Broly, las de todas las casas de todos los reinos. Bulma, temblorosa alzó su copa. Pero, cuando tragaron del vino el horror se volvió a escuchar en los pasillos.

Bulma apenas había posado el vino sobre sus labios cuando escuchó el primer grito, miró a la rubia que había llenado su copa degollar un solado que bebía desprevenido. Reconoció el verde intenso de su pupila instantáneamente, y la vio saltar sobre la mesa a apuñalar un segundo con la misma daga. Al mismo tiempo todos los sirvientes la imitaron, ensuciando las mesas de carmesí. Los mosaicos se bañaron una vez más, pero esta vez de la sangre de sus enemigos.

Paragus miró el horroroso escenario, perplejo. Su copa cayó al suelo y el vino se perdió entre la sangre de sus soldados. Instintivamente se giró al joven Vegeta, que medio sonreía aún con su copa entre las manos, posándola ligeramente sobre sus labios. Tights se levantó de la mesa y Upa embistió dos soldados, para luego quitarles la vida. Los pocos soldados que se atrevieron a tomar la empuñadura de sus espadas fueron acorralados por los lugareños, quienes no tuvieron piedad al momento de quitarles la vida.

En ese momento Trunks comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza que pudo percibir la mirada colérica de Broly sobre ambos. No estaba segura si él la creía responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo o si era el sólo llanto de su hijo lo que lo enfurecía, pero sintió la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo cuando lo vio levantarse de su silla. Apretó a Trunks con fuerza sobre su pecho y corrió fuera de la sala tan rápido como pudo.

—Tú… —pronunció Paragus cuando vio a Vegeta y su hijo acercarse a él—. Tengo más soldados fuera de este castillo, nunca podrán vencerlos a todos.

—Nosotros también, Paragus —le dijo el Rey, ladeando una sonrisa—, dentro de unos segundos escucharás una señal, y vendrán los ejércitos de Vegetasei por el norte, y los de Karin por el sur. Esta vez no podrán escapar.

Paragus observó con satisfacción como un soldado se interponía entre ambos y luego de retirarse el casco, se enfrentó al Rey Vegeta.

—Resultaste ser un cobarde, Nappa. Cuando desapareciste supimos que fuiste quien nos traicionó, ni siquiera tuviste las agallas de enfrentarme.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora —contestó desenvainando su espada.

—Vegeta, ve por tu hijo y tu mujer. Yo me encargo de Paragus.

El Príncipe no aguardó un instante para ir tras Broly, y sintió detrás de sí el choque del acero que iba dirigido a él. Pocos segundos después, entre la historia que habitaba nuevamente el castillo, escuchó las campanas sonando con fuerza, en ese mismo momento Tarble debía estar cabalgando hacia el castillo junto con todos sus soldados. Mientras tanto él sólo prestaba atención al fino llanto del niño que apenas retumbaba en las paredes y le servía de guía para encontrarlos.

Bulma trataba desesperadamente de hacer callar a su hijo, mientras corría con desesperación. Para cuando llegó a la cocina, Trunks apenas balbuceaba. Lo envolvió entre los trapos con los que cubrían el pan y escondió las finas telas en las que lo estaba cargando. Sabía perfectamente que Broly estaba a pocos pasos de ella y que enfrentarlo sería inevitable. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella, se giró temblando. Vio su mirada enceguecida, el rostro retorcido por la fuerza con la que presionaba sus dientes. Bulma alzó una mano contra él como si pudiera detenerlo, pero antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra que le salvara la vida, sintió un calor intenso debajo del ombligo y sus extremidades temblaron. Escuchó el chirrido del acero, cuando la espada de broly salió de su cuerpo bañada del bermellón de su sangre y ella cayó contra el suelo, sobre sus rodillas. Se abrazó a sí misma, incrédula y miró sus manos teñidas de rojo. Entonces alzó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa maquiavélica de Broly cayó desplomada sobre su espalda.

Verla caer, inerte, no era lo que él esperaba de todo ese encuentro que celosamente habían planeado con su padre. No después de que las piezas fueran cayendo una a una a su favor. Después del mensaje del mozo de cuadra, que le abriría las puertas a sus tropas, no después de la doncella rubia que llegó busca de Vegeta para informarle que había sido escolta de Bulma. No después de saber que los mismos aldeanos se amotinaban día a día contra los soldados de Paragus.

Su vestido crudo se manchó de escarlata, al igual que su cabello y que la comisura de sus labios.

La derrota lo sacudió, sentía que se caería sobre sí mismo al verla fallecer de esa manera. Pero antes de sumergirse en la misma miseria, volvió la mirada al culpable de ese despreciable acto y arremetió contra él. Afortunadamente, había tirado al suelo su espada después de atravesar el cuerpo de Bulma, pero cuando alzó el acero de la suya contra él lo observó tomarla con ambas manos. Miró de frente como sus dedos escurrían sangre pero a juzgar por su amplia sonrisa, poco le importaba. Alzó la espada entre los dos y pateó a Vegeta en las entrañas. El Principe se salpicó de la sangre de Bulma al caer al suelo, junto a su cuerpo, entonces Broly se apresuró sobre él y con las mismas manos que había tomado el filo de la espada, tomó el cuello de Vegeta hasta dejarlo sin aire.

La vista de Vegeta se turbaba, al sentir la semejante presión del agarre de Broly sobre su cuello. No podía creer que una vez más iba a ser derrotado por Broly, y que junto a él perecería la mujer que había amado.

—Vegeta… —escuchó cerca de él y por un momento creyó que estaba muriendo. Vio de soslayo como las blancas manos de bulma se levantaban con dificultad y entre ellas, la daga que había perdido. Sin dudarlo un instante, tomó la daga de entre las manos moribundas de Bulma y la clavó en el grueso cuello de Broly.

Cuando el filo penetró su piel, que parecía cuero, el agarre sobre el cuello de Vegeta se debilitó. La expresión de su mirada cambió, parecía confundido. De su garganta brotó una toz, escupiendo su sangre sobre el rostro de Vegeta. El Príncipe de Vegetasei retiró la daga y la sangre de aquel monstruo brotó con violencia hasta bañarlo. Con un empujón logró quitárselo de encima y, él en vano intentó contener con sus amplias manos el torrente que se escapaba de su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Broly cayera inerte, pálido, con la mirada desvanecida.

Vegeta, tembloroso, volvió a mirar la daga que tenía sobre la palma y corroboró nuevamente que era la suya. Entonces se giró al cuerpo de Bulma, que aún respiraba con dificultad y se apresuró a levantarla y abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Tapó la herida con su mano e hizo presión. Apretó los dientes y contuvo las lágrimas.

—Estarás bien, debo detener la hemorragia. ¿Dónde tienen esas flores, de las que me hablaste en el bosque?

Ella sólo pudo sonreírle, y con todas sus fueras posó su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

—No… —le dijo con suavidad y lo observó cerrar con fuerza los ojos y esconder el rostro entre su cuello.

—Tiene que haber una forma —le rogó.

—Mi príncipe, viniste por mí…

—Quédate conmigo…

—No creo que pueda —contestó esforzando otra sonrisa—. Cuida de nuestro hijo, Trunks…

—No, tú lo cuidarás. Traeremos un maestre y cuidarán de ti. ¡No vas a morir!

Bulma hizo una ligera presión en su mejilla, invitándolo a besarla por última vez. Vegeta la tomó del rostro y se acercó a ella, la besó en los labios con fuerza y la abrazó contra su pecho. Sintió una lágrima caer con fuerza, desde su mejilla hasta la de ella, para luego perderse en la laguna escarlata que los unía.

El suave roce de sus labios se fue apagando lentamente, y la mano nívea que lo acariciaba cayó inerte al suelo, manchándose de carmesí.

Con desesperación, Vegeta se alejó de su rostro y se encontró con su mirada sin vida. El dolor más intenso lo desgarró. Abrazó su cuerpo inerte con fuerza y lloró amargamente. Se volvió incrédulo, le acarició las mejillas aún cálidas y le volvió a suplicar que regresara a él. Que no lo dejara, pero esta vez no era una pesadilla.

Vegeta sintió su pecho desgarrarse, sintió como la carne dentro de su tórax se removía, sintió cómo se descomponía.

Lo único que logró sacarlo de aquel horrendo transe en el que se sumergía fue el intenso llanto tan cercano, alzó la vista y observó algo removerse debajo de unos trapos, sobre la mesa, dentro de una canasta. Tragó saliva y miró a Bulma por última vez. Entonces cerró sus hermosos ojos perlados, y la depositó en el suelo, prometiéndose que volvería por ella. Caminó hasta el niño y lo descubrió de aquellos harapos. Al verlo encontró la pupila de Bulma, replicada en la mirada del pequeño varón.

—Trunks… —pronunció con la voz entrecortada.

La puerta por la que había ingresado permanecía abierta. Tarble ingresó con su espada en alto, hasta que vio el cadáver de Broly junto al de Bulma, y del otro lado vio a su hermano observando fijantemente al niño. Lo vio limpiarse el rostro para después voltearse a él.

—Creo que jamás en esta vida te he pedido nada realmente importante… —comenzó—. Debo ir por Paragus, que es el verdadero responsable de todo esto… pero necesito que tú te encargues de cuidar a este niño, pase lo que pase. Así te cueste la vida, quédate con él. Y no sólo hoy, todos los días por venir.

—Tienes mi palabra, Vegeta.

El príncipe alzó su espada del suelo y se retiró.

* * *

Observó por el amplio ventanal de sus aposentos, los estragos que sufría el castillo. Vio a las tropas de jinetes arremetiendo contra sus desprevenidos soldados. Vio como los aldeanos abrían las puertas a los soldados de Vegetasei. Contempló sus estandartes caer, prendidos en llamas, y luego escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él. Sabía bien el destino que le esperaba, llegado ese punto. Broly era imponente, monstruoso, pero también era un mortal y cabía la posibilidad de que, sumergido en su ceguera, lograran derrotarlo.

—¿Es momento? —le preguntó a aquel que había entrado por su puesta.

—Lo es —dijo Vegeta con firmeza.

—¿Broly está muerto?

—Sí, yo lo maté.

—Vaya… sobreviviste a tres encuentros con él, debo reconocértelo, eres el primero.

—No he venido a conversar.

—¿Terminarás con mi vida, me torturarás, me encarcelarás?

—Debería torturarte el resto de tu vida. Debería hacerte pagar en carne todo lo que me has ocasionado. Todo lo que me has arrebatado.

—¿Y qué harás? —le cuestionó girándose a él.

Vegeta medio sonrió y miró el filo de su espada, manchado de la sangre de Broly. Volvió su mirada gélida a Paragus y recordó el día en el que le quitó la vista de uno de sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que te dolerá toda la vida. Todo lo poco que dure tu vida…

Paragus, torpemente se alzó sobre él con una daga y el Príncipe logró esquivarlo y tirarlo al suelo. Luego pateó lejos de él aquella daga insulsa y se paró a su lado. Lo miró con atención, el pavor, el sudor que le chorreaba de la frente, la forma en la que temblaba. Vegeta alzó su espada y logró desprenderle un brazo al Rey Usurpador. Él, despojado de su extremidad, alzó el muñón, comprobando con horror aquella calamidad. Sus gritos se perdieron entre los sonidos del sitio que se llevaba a cabo en todo el castillo.

—¿No es eso lo que me dijiste? ¿Que debiste haberme cortado el brazo? —Comenzó mirando su propia extremidad—. Me equivoqué, tú querías cortarme la mano con la que estoy blandiendo esta espada… yo te acabo de quitar la otra. Déjame corregir el error —sin más, le rebanó el brazo derecho. El Rey se retorció en el suelo, maldiciendo el nombre de Vegeta, de su padre y de toda su nación.

—Si no fuera por esa zorra esto… —No pudo continuar, al sentir el filo cortante de la espada de Vegeta ponerse contra su cuello. Observó a Vegeta, con la mirada ensombrecida, sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos.

—Nunca volverás a hablar de ella —le dijo finalmente y atravesó su cuello con aquella espada.

Paragus murió instantáneamente, luego de que su cuerpo se convulsionara. Vegeta limpió la hoja de su espada y, luego de observarse en el reflejo, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

La victoria de Vegeta no supo más que a amargura. Una vez que terminó con la vida de Paragus, la nefasta realidad en la que se veía atrapado recayó sobre sus hombros una vez más.

El dolor incesante de su pecho volvió a mermar y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Sólo pudo sostenerse del mismo filo de esa espada que lo había acompañado en incontables batallas. Lo único que lo hizo levantarse de ese miserable estado en el que se encontraba, era la presencia del hijo de ambos en ese mismo castillo. Ensimismado, sordo, confundido, caminó hacia su encuentro nuevamente. El Rey se encontraba en esa fatídica habitación, recién descubriendo los cadáveres que aún se desangraban frente a sus pies. Tarble cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño infante, y al ver a Vegeta entrar y dejar su espada caer al suelo, supo que todo había terminado.

Vegeta tomó al inquieto niño, con amargura. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que debía cumplir esa última promesa que le había hecho a Bulma.

—El nuevo Príncipe de Vegetasei —le dijo al niño, que extendió su diminuta mano hasta tocar la mejilla ensangrentada de Vegeta.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Notas finales: Ya sé, muchas deben odiarme ahora. Otras dirán que no puede terminar así, pero no me culpen si desde el principio supimos que esta no era una historia feliz. Gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios en esta historia, saben que me ayudan a continuar, y esta vez me ayudaron a llegar al final. Espero que este fic, a pesar de ser tan... ¿triste?, les haya gustado y quede en su recuerdo. No se esperancen con una continuación con Trunks como príncipe de Vegetasei, porque no la habrá. Si hay dedazos, sepan disculparme, escribí todo de corrido y no pude revisarlo mucho. Sólo quiero dejárselos lo antes posible en vista del tiempo que me tarde. Quiero agradecer de antemano los comentarios que quieran dejar sobre la historia, la verdad que un review que refleje lo que ustedes sienten siempre es lo mejor. Espero encontrarlos en un próximo fic. Los quiero con mi sangriento corazón.

Adiós, Nade.


End file.
